This Will Never
by Shaelyn McTier
Summary: A collection of one-shots of my AU modern setting universe of Yang & Weiss. All of the story takes place in the same universe, but the story will never be in order and it may or may not make sense. Two OC's, which pertain to the AU - as in - Yang has two younger brothers. This is just an idea that will probably never truly be completed or cohesive. Freezerburn fluff nonetheless.
1. Old Times

AN: This part takes place 6 - 7 years in the future of the stories original beginning. Some sad fluff feels? Old flame. Old feelings. Something like that.

* * *

"Alright class, that's enough for today. Good job everyone and I'll see you in about two days for our next class. Remember to stay hydrated, and to keep stretching." Her voice echoed throughout the rather large studio that was filled with mirrors and foldable mats. Yang Xiao Long was no longer a bumbling, hot-headed, seventeen year old but now successful twenty-five year old trainer and professional fighter. She held her own line of Xiao Long Dragon workouts that were known for her intensity and fire.

"Thank you for coming." she repeated to every attendee that had been there. Each giving her a grateful smile, high-five, or a thank you of their own on their way out. She watched as every person now slowly exited the room.

With that, she let out a long sigh of relief. It's not that she was tired of her work, or hated the people she trained it's just that…there was always something missing. She knew what it was. She knew how it happened and everyday it taunted her in the back of her mind. After eight years, Yang still wasn't over it. She wasn't over the break up. The one that really got to her. If it weren't for her two younger brothers, Yin and Ryota. Well, she would have probably given up everything by now.

Yang sat down in the studio near an outlet where her phone laid idle, and plugged into the charger.

1 New Message: Yin Xiao Long

 **/Ryota won't stop yelling at me. :(/**

/Aren't you the older brother here?/

 **/He's a feisty thirteen year old! If I beat him up he'll just cry!/**

/Are you two playing street fighter again?/

 **/Yes. :D/**

/And here I thought you had an ACTUAL problem./

During the time Yang was texting her brother, a visitor had entered through the door. Which was indicated by a small chime as the door had been opened. "I'm sorry, but we're closing now." Yang exclaimed not looking away from her phone.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long?" a familiar feminine voice called out to her. Yang's heart did a somersault. She instantly recognized the voice and looked up.

Standing in front of her was a very short woman, skinny with a remarkably white/silverish mane that flowed from her head it was held tight in its usual one-sided ponytail position. Her attire looked as expensive as ever. It was a simple white summer dress, with a jacket that seemed to have matched her outfit and shoes that had made her an inch or two taller than she actually was.

But woman was not alone, she was carrying a small child. No older than three years of age. The child's icy blue eyes matched the mother's.

Yang instantly stood up in a hurry. Yang seemed tower over the shorter woman though this was not unusual. "W-weiss?" she stammered out. Yang quickly eyed over the woman and her child. Who seemed to be gazing at Yang.

"I heard you worked here. Or well, that you own this place and a lot more…I mean it's good to see you." Weiss's eyes wandered nervously, to the floor, to Yang, to the front door. She knew she was rambling, but how does one honestly reconnect with an old flame? Weiss knew she wasn't the same person she was back then. The same could be said for Yang.

"Ahh, yeah." Yang followed Weiss's eye movements. "I didn't think you'd be in town. Or back here…at all." she abruptly stated. Weiss slowly nodded.

"I'm in town for the next few weeks." She switched the child from one arm to the other. "I was hoping we could catch up."

Yang raised an eyebrow. Her suspicions rose. "You came here without warning, and expect me to hang out with you after…" she paused as she noted her fist had begun to clench. She promised herself she wouldn't get angry like she had done in the past. Her hot-headedness had the tendency to get her in trouble, but she was no longer like that. She took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Fine."

At first Weiss looked a little shocked to hear the words coming out of Yang's mouth, she was sure that she would've said no. Or at least offer up some sort of excuse not to. She wouldn't have blamed her, had she. Yang too was a little surprised with herself. But when it came to Weiss, she was always a little weak.

Weiss then smiled, "Thank you, Yang."

"Yeah, it's no problem…so…" she began now unplugging her phone charger from the wall and going behind the studios counter to grab the rest of her belongings, which wasn't much. Just her jacket, wallet, and car keys. She looked back at Weiss, who was staring at her expectedly. "Who's…this?" she motioned at Weiss's arms, to the child in question as she put on her jacket and now held out her arms. Wanting to hold the mysterious child.

"Wynne." she handed the little girl to Yang, which was unusual for Weiss. As Weiss wasn't normally one to hand her baby to people in general, but Yang was no stranger. Yang was her first lover. Yang, to her, was family. Even if she never said it. Yang took the girl in her arms, and held her. Making silly faces at her and talking to her in a very childish manner.

"Reminds me of when Ryota was little." Yang commented, now steadily holding the girl who seemed to be rather relaxed in her arms. She walked towards the door, as Weiss followed her. Yang turned off the lights with one hand, keeping Wynne steady in her arms. Then proceeded to lock the door as Weiss exited the building.

"You always were good with children…which I might ask how are Yin and Ryota?" she twiddled her thumbs idly as they stood outside in the dark; it was probably around six o'clock which meant bedtime for Wynne soon . She wasn't used to being empty-handed anymore. Though, she had to admit it felt nice to be a little free in this sense.

"They're fine. Yin started his last year, he's a senior now. Ryota is just hitting puberty." she sighed, "I missed it when they were little." she shook her head and remembered how just last week Ryota had the nasty habit of leaving his dirty underwear in odd places. Not that this was any difference from three year old Ryota. It just was….grosser.

Yang and Weiss had begun their walk towards the parking lot. "I'm parked over here." Weiss stated pointing at a white BMW. Figures. Yang walked next to Weiss. "You..you think I'll be able to see them?"

"Huh? Yin and Ryota? I'm sure they'd love to see you." Yang admitted. Yang knew more than likely Yin would be ecstatic to see Weiss. Weiss, after all, was his favorite person. (Asides from Blake, who he had continuously pined over at the age of thirteen.) Ryota, on the other hand may or may not remember Weiss, but he certainly loved her too.

"You think so?" she smiled now unlocking her car with a simple push of a button. She opened to where the backseats were. She held out her arms towards Yang who look a little puzzled.

"Oh right." She said as she had remembered she was carrying Weiss's child in her arms. She handed the now sleepy child over to Weiss to which she put her down in the carrier. She lightly shut the door, careful not to wake her up completely. She opened the door on the driver's side, and stood their looking at Yang.

Yang raised an eyebrow at first, but it was quickly replaced with a sad look in her eyes which was accompanied by a sad smile.

"I missed you." Yang mumbled.

"I missed you too." Weiss looked at her with an equally sad smile.

It shouldn't have ended like this for them, Yang thought to herself. But Weiss was here, now. Could she eventually change that all around? Even after what they both had been through?

"You can come over Friday, if you'd like. I'll be free then and Ryota and Yin won't have homework to do. It can be just like old times." Yang offered.

Weiss nodded, "I'd like that. But does old times also include…" she drifted off remembering the good times her and Yang had.

"If you'd like it to." a cocky smile now brightened her face. The old, flirtatious and fiery Yang was still alive and rearing to go.

Weiss didn't answer but instead approached Yang, and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. Even in heels, she was still pretty short compared to Yang. She lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I'd like that." she answered in soft whisper.

Weiss slowly pulled back, hoping Yang would reel her in. Just like old times. But she knew better, as did Yang. Yang wasn't truly prepared to go gungho with Weiss. She wasn't prepared to get hurt again. Whatever this was. Whatever they had. Would take time. It was another chance that Yang had been hoping for and this time, Yang would make sure she would get it right.

She wasn't sure if Weiss would be truly willing either. After all, Weiss was the face of the Shnee Corporations along with her husband who had married into the Schnee family, but only for the sake of an agreement between two powerful and wealthy corporations. An arranged marriage, one would call it. Yang wasn't sure if Weiss was capable of giving all of that up.

There just had to be a way.

By then Weiss had already entered her car and Yang watched as Weiss drove off, waving as she did so. Yang shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and walked towards Bumblebee. She revved up the engine and put on her helmet.

"Just like old times, huh?"


	2. Sleep

AN: Yang is 17, so is Weiss and Blake. Yin is 13. Ryota maybe 3 or 4. Toddler age. Yang is a stubborn butthead and Weiss and Blake wanna be the helpful kinda friends.

* * *

Her hand had found its way to the alarm, stopping it before it even went off. She slowly sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching as she did so. She took a glance out the window of her apartment, it was still a little dark out. As it always was when Yang woke up at 6:15 in the morning. Now, this might have seemed unusual for most, especially since it was a Saturday morning and Yang, was seventeen. Most would expect for someone like her to sleep in. Take the day off. Be a teenager.

Yang had no time for such pleasures. She kept the same routine for years. Wake up early, Workout, Shower, Go to work, and then come home and take care of her two younger brothers. She had slid out of bed with ease and dressed up in her running wear. With her hair in a tight ponytail she would make her way, quietly, out of the apartment and onto the empty streets.

The streetlights were still on and wouldn't go off until 6:30 AM. She did a few more stretches and inhaled, the not-so-fresh city air. She was lucky to be in the apartment she was in. Even if it was small, walls were thin, and the rooms sometimes smelled of mothballs. She waited for the streetlights to turn on before beginning her run. It was an easy going run for her, around 2.5 miles and would take her at least 13 minutes. She would then do a cooldown stretch and be able to return back to her apartment by 7 AM.

She opened the door back into her apartment. Low and behold, Ryota, her three year old brother was already up and awake. Ryota and Yin, her 13 year old brother shared a room. But, Yin wasn't up yet, he actually had the chance to be a teenager - all thanks to Yang. Ryota came up to greet the sweaty Yang. She smiled down at him and picked him up, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. It wasn't unusual for most kids at Ryota's age to be up before dawn. She hadn't known how long he was up, but it couldn't have been long. He hadn't asked for food, yet.

She carried him around, into her room and then playfully tossed him onto the bed where he began to chuckle and insisted on doing it again. "I've got to go shower, Ryota." she turned towards her drawers and began to take out her work clothes. She didn't enjoy her job, but it made her decent money. She worked a waitressing job at a local restaurant. From 8 am to 6pm. If she was lucky she could bring back at least $200 back just in tips.

She gathered her clothing in her arms and then turned back to Ryota who was mindlessly rolling around on Yang's large bed. She snickered at his playfulness. "You want some juice before I go shower?" she asked him as she slowly walked backwards towards the door and back into the hallway. Ryota's rolling stopped and he sat up with his eyes widened. He nodded.

Ryota, could speak very little. But for some reason, he just never really like to speak in general. Yang hoped that this was just some sort of phase. Ryota had hopped off the bed and followed behind Yang. She gave him a juice box and headed to the shower. Yang never worried about Ryota doing something dangerous. As Yang was a rather safe sister and made every preventative measure to make sure he would never be harmed if she was gone, or if Yin was taking care of him.

Yang sighed as she closed the door behind her. Warm showers were always a good stress reliever, along with running. Yang was lucky that the apartment wasn't too shoddy as it provided decently heated water. She undressed and turned on the shower. She flexed in the mirror as she waited for it to heat up. The bathroom had begun to fill with steam and the mirror had begun to fog up. The shower was ready.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon.." she muttered to herself jokingly as she stepped in. She instantly set herself underneath the shower head letting the water hit her head and run down her whole body. She turned her face upwards towards the water and shook her head widely. "Best part of my Saturdays…hands down." she continued to speak to herself from time to time. This was the part of the day, along with running where she was allowed to mentally check-out. These times were rare. Well, at least until she had to go to work. She closed her eyes, washed herself, lathered, and was in the processes of rinsing.

Everything was going so well, or at least as normally as it should be until a shiver ran through Yang's spine. Something…unusual was going on. She heard Ryota bumbling around, which wasn't strange, but she could have sworn she had heard something else. She then heard the door open. She knew it was the front door, due to its creaking that had been as she moved in. Instantly, Yang turned off the shower and grabbed her towel and sprinted out of the bathroom. She would definitely not let her baby brother be kidnapped or wander off alone. Not today, not ever.

"Ryota!" she bursted through the door - only to be greeted by Blake, Weiss, and a smiling Ryota who was being held by Weiss. "What the hell?" Yang tightened the towel around her body, her face reddened and her body felt heated. She was naked in her own home, but with "friends" that had come over uninvited at 7 am in the morning. Yang clenched her teeth. It was too early to burst.

"Uhh, sorry for the intrusion, but We-" Blake had begun to speak and apologize but was cut-off by Weiss "WE," Weiss interjected "We…were just coming to help you out." Weiss had poked Blake who now shook a rather large an obvious bag in one of her hands. Weiss closed the door behind her and turned back to Yang.

"Help me out? You can help me out by leaving my apartment." Yang tried her hardest to keep calm, and be polite, but her inner dragon was hard to tame.

"Can you just hear us out, Yang?" Blake asked, but she clearly felt the tension that was rising from Yang.

Yang let out heavy sigh, "Fine. Let me get dressed first." Yang walked away to get dressed.

Blake and Weiss let out a sigh of relief. "That was easier than I thought." Blake shook her head and set the bag on the counter.

"It was only because you asked. She hates me." Weiss followed Blake to the counter and set Ryota on top of it. She tried her best to play with him and although the kids were strangely attracted to Weiss, she was unfamiliar with family. Ryota smiled and patted Weiss on the face. Blake laughed.

Within a few minutes Yang had returned in her work uniform, her hair was still drenched, and she looked fairly…disgruntled, to say the least.

"I swear to whatever Deity that is up there, if I am late to my job I will have both of your heads." she threatened in a low whisper as to not wake up Yin.

"Calm down there, Fire Lord Yang." Weiss rolled her eyes. "I got you fired!" she smiled.

Blake face palmed herself. "Poor choice of wording, Weiss."

"You WHAT?" Yang's voice raised and she nearly lunged at Weiss - Blake quickly intervened.

"Let me explain!" Weiss pleaded with her hands up.

"Explain what, that you got me FIRED? I know what you said Weiss, but I need that FU-" she paused and looked at Ryota "I need that FLIPPIN' JOB." her voice wasn't raised but her tone of voice harsh and if she could spit poison, Yang would. "Blake, I swear if you don't move and let me strangle this…"

"I got you a job that will be double your pay, Yang. You won't have to rely on tips. Plus you'll get health benefits for you, Yin and Ryota." Weiss crossed her arms now putting on an air of confidence.

Yang paused in her steps, she looked a little dumbfounded.

"But if you don't want it…"

"Why?" Yang asked.

Blake and Weiss shared a look of confusion, as they looked towards one another and back at Yang.

"Why are you guys helping me? I don't need your help. I don't need your pity." Yang seethed.

"Yang, we're your friends. We're helping you because we care about you and your family." Blake simply stated.

"We don't pity you, we care Yang. It's what we do. Friends help each other out." Weiss added, "So, do you want the job or not?"

"You could've asked me before if I wanted the job before breaking into my house." Yang glared. "Besides, I was doing fine without your help. I've been fine for at least seven years."

"I'm sorry about not telling you, but you wouldn't have listened Yang." Weiss now stepped forward, breaking the Blake barrier between her and Yang. "You think you can do this all by yourself and you can, we're not doubting that but we want to make it easier on you Yang. We know you're struggling. You're going to Beacon Academy - one of the most prestigious schools in the nation and you're here not because of your wealth, but because you're a hard worker Yang. Blake and I see that. You've been falling asleep in some classes and I can hear your stomach rumbling from time to time, Yang. It doesn't have to be like that."

"I'm fine." Yang abruptly stated.

Blake walked over to the fridge and opened up all the counters. It was nearly barren. Asides from food that would purely satiate the kids, and hardly feed her. "Yang, you don't think we know about this?" Blake started, "Your thirteen year old brother, who just loves to talk to me tells me just about everything Yang and it worries me, it worries us." she motioned towards Weiss. Blake turned back to the counter and noted Ryota who had a concerned look on his baby face as he watched the girls go on.

Yang sighed once more and picked Ryota up from the counter. She would most likely have a stern talking to Yin later.

"Is there any other reason you guys are here?" her face was now one of annoyance.

Weiss nodded, "We are, but you still haven't told me if you accept the job position."

"Weiss, I don't even know what the job is."

"You'll be working for one of my fathers companies. I know how much you like to lift, and workout so this'll be something like that. Have you ever welded before?" Weiss asked.

"Not really. Where is this place?"

"I'll write down the directions, and it's fine if you have zero experience, training there is phenomenal and you'll probably be a pro in no time. Oh, and you start training next week. Don't worry, about your bills or getting food though. We've got you covered." Weiss smiled trying her hardest to put on her 'I'm here to help' look, though, it made her look more like a pompous jackass if anything.

Yang sighed.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store and buying you food." Blake finally stated as she pulled her keys from her pockets. "These cabinets won't be as empty and the fridge won't look as bleak." as she finished her sentence a groggy Yin made his way to the kitchen to where they stood.

"I kept hearing Blake in my dream Yang, it was the best dream ev-" he paused and rubbed his eyes. He then was wide awake as he noted that the love of his life, the beautiful Blake Belladonna was in HIS home.

"B-Blake! How are you doing? Good to see you, didn't expect to see you so early.." his words were jumbled and rushed but he put on a confident smile, he leaned onto whatever was nearest him to have his maximum attractiveness rise.

Weiss and Blake both held back a chuckle as Yin, was only dressed in Captain Pete's boxers with cute little bunnies all over them.

"Yin, go get dressed." Yang deadpanned at him.

Yin looked down, and did a double take as he looked back up at Blake and back down at himself. "AH! I'll be back ladies." He ran off, nearly tripping over himself in the process and disappeared in his room. Disappeared, loudly that is.

"I'd rather you not, Blake." Yang proceeded again with the stubbornness as she had finally replied to Blake after they had been interrupted.

"Seriously, Yang?" Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We went over this. We're helping you. You need it. You're stubborn, your pride is on the line, we get it." She stopped her frustrated motions and looked back at Yang. Yang met her line of sight with a glare.

Yin returned, and looked ready to go somewhere. He looked at Blake with expectant eyes, he also stared at the keys that were in her hands. "I'm coming with you Blake!" he had invited himself.

"Yin…" Yang had already had enough of Blake and Weiss, she didn't need Yin being a nuisance as well.

"It's fine, Yang. He can come with me. You, Ryota and Weiss can stay here. I'll be back." Blake walked passed Yang and patted her on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Awwwhh yeah!" Yin cheered, Blake just chuckled.

"Yin, shhh." Yang turned to Yin who was now on Blake's tail.

"Oops. Awwh yeah." he whispered as Blake and Yin now quietly exited the room, Blake turned to wave goodbye as did Yin. He looked like a lovesick puppy.

Yang finally set Ryota down and let him wander.

It was just now Yang and Weiss…and well, Ryota, but he couldn't understand much.

Yang stood there quietly glaring at Weiss.

"What?" Weiss felt examined as Yang was just staring her down.

"I'm still trying to figure out why and if I like you or not." Yang now crossed her arms, looking rather serious.

"Ughhh. Really? I'm trying to help you out, can't you like…say thank you or something?" she paused "And can't you go dry your hair? You're like…wetting your clothes and your own floor." she motioned on the ground.

Yang slowly came into realization the Weiss was right, she had been so heated and so distracted with Weiss and Blake that she had completely forgotten that she was still damp, at least to an extent.

"Great. Drying my hair and brushing it is going to take forever…" she muttered as she walked away from Weiss. She walked to the restroom and plugged in her hairdryer.

Weiss quietly followed and stood at the entrance of Yang's restroom.

"What do you want now?" Yang didn't even bother turning off the hairdryer to talk to Weiss, or even look at her, she just didn't care enough.

Weiss rolled her eyes and grabbed the stool, that was probably Ryota's, that was next to Yang. She put it behind Yang and yanked the hairdryer out of her hand and grabbed the hairbrush that was lying on the bathroom counter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yang turned around towards Weiss who was now eye level with her on the stool.

"Helping you. Now turn around." she lightly shoved Yang and surprisingly, Yang did as she was told.

Weiss brushed and dried Yang's hair with ease. Weiss was no hairdresser, but she always knew that an extra helping hand with long hair would make things a lot easier.

"Wow." Weiss exclaimed, sounding rather impressed.

Yang finally turned around, "Are you done yet?"

"There we go. That's what I was waiting for." Weiss turned off the hairdryer and stood their looking at Yang.

"What are you talking about?" Yang eyed her.

"I was waiting for you to complain, about something I was doing. Anything I was doing. You were eerily cooperative though." Weiss shrugged. It was true. Everything Weiss had tried to do, or had done, was always met with reluctance and doubt by Yang.

Their encounters had always been…tense. Yang, was obviously someone who was too proud of herself and all of her solo accomplishments to ask for even a tinge of help, but even at seventeen, you can't always be a superhero. She was in a slow decline, but luckily enough she had Blake and Weiss to catch her before she went too far. Yang wasn't ever aware she was falling. She would have never admitted it if she had been aware.

Weiss on the other hand was always seen and known as the bitchy rich girl cliche. Well, at least that what Yang had been taught throughout all her years growing up. Weiss in reality was a lot more complicated than that. The only reason Yang trusted Blake more is because Blake didn't seem all that intimidating. Yes, Yang was indeed intimidated by the smaller and more prettier girl.

Yang was on a roll with her death glares and it was only about 8 in the morning. Though, out of habit, Yang picked up Weiss and moved her off of the stool.

Weiss stood there a little confused as Yang now stared down at her with a wide eyed stare.

"Uhm, thank you?" Weiss smirked, as she couldn't help but internally laugh at what Yang had done. Yang looked absolutely mortified, she had been so used to picking up Ryota and Yin off of the stool that way that it was just instinct at this point. That was a family only action and she had used it on Weiss!

"I..pretend I didn't do that." Yang's face was rather red at this point as she now walked passed Weiss, she wanted to bury her face but she knew she couldn't. At least not right now.

Weiss set down the hair dryer and hairbrush and followed Yang out of the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal, Yang."

"It is to me and I don't want to talk about it." Yang answered swiftly.

Weiss now caught up to Yang who was in the kitchen with her face buried in her hands. Ryota was at her legs, patting her calf as if to console her.

"All right, then if you don't want to talk you can eat then." Weiss now pulled boxes out of the bags that they had brought in earlier, they were filled with doughnuts, kolaches, croissants, and all sorts of pastry goodies.

Yang immediately stood straight up, as if she had been miraculously cured from a disease.

"You brought this for us?" Yang turned to Weiss. Weiss nodded and smiled, looking proud. "It's not poison is it?"

Weiss made a face and shook her head no. "Really, Yang?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

Yang greedily grabbed a doughnut and stuffed it in her mouth, she then handed one down to Ryota who gladly swiped it from her and ran off.

"I haven't had one of these in…years." she spoke with her mouthful and nearly choked.

"Glad to see you like them. Just don't die." Weiss watched her eat, it was a strange thing to do, but there really wasn't much to in Yang's apartment. Weiss just wasn't one for watching television.

Yang grabbed the box and headed towards the couch, it was old and looked more than worn but it was by no means dirty. Yang was a neat freak when it came to her home and taking care of her little brothers. She placed the box on the coffee table that she had in front of a small television.

Weiss followed her and sat down a little ways away from her, keeping a respectable distance between the two.

"So..if I don't work today then what am I going to do today?" Yang's voice was still muffled by the food she was stocking in her mouth. If Weiss didn't know any better Yang was a hamster that was stuffing her food in her mouth to save for later. Or maybe like a bear…

"We're going to have a relaxing day, for all three of you. We'll go hang out at the park and then maybe watch a movie or two. Don't worry about lunch or dinner either. We've got that covered. So as soon as Blake comes back, we can go. Oh, and you should probably change out of your old work uniform. You won't be needing that tacky thing anymore." Weiss exclaimed.

Yang glared for the 50th time at Weiss. Ryota, walked to where Weiss and Yang where. Both girls turned their attention to him. He climbed up on Yang and patted her face, then unexpectedly pulled her hair.

Yang quickly pulled him off of her. "Ow! Ryota, what's gotten into you? You know I don't like it when anyone touches my hair."

Weiss now had a look of disbelief. "Yang, didn't I just touch your hair like…minutes ago?"

"T-that's different!" she stated, believing in her own words. She placed Ryota on the side of her.

"Have you ever had anyone play with your hair?" Weiss began.

"Played with my hair? Why would I let someone do that?"

"Sit on the floor in front of me." Weiss now asked.

"What, why?" Yang had returned to her stubbornness, or she would have until Ryota had begun to pat her aggressively almost as if to push her into doing it. "Ow, ow. Fine." this time her death glare was aimed at Ryota who seemed to have a sly smile, even for a toddler. Yang got up and sat in front of Weiss, on the floor.

Weiss began to run her fingers through Yang's freshly washed, and now dried hair. Weiss secretly was in awe with Yang's hair. She had always wanted to touch it, but she actually knew how protective Yang was of her hair. She remembered one time a student in her class had touched Yang's hair without Yang's permission - the situation did not end well for said student.

Weiss was curious with why Yang had let her touch her hair. Twice, in one day. Weiss proceed to braid her hair, and even managed to massage her head too. Yang, didn't complain once. In fact, she had closed her eyes and ended up leaning her head back on Weiss's lap. It had seemed she had fallen asleep. Yang slouched a little, as her head was now completely on Weiss's lap and the rest of lengthy body sprawled out.

Weiss sat there staring down at Yang. Was this actually happening? Did she manage to tame to the beast? Never had she seen Yang so…calm and relaxed and even cute. Weiss's hand movements didn't stop, as she continued to run her hands through Yang's hair. Weiss enjoyed this. More than she had imagined. She looked over at Ryota who was laying down on the couch, he turned and laid on his stomach, now facing Weiss and Yang. He lightly patted Yang's head.

She was almost tempted to…she lowered her face over Yang's, her lips hovered over Yang's forehead. She placed a light kiss on her forehead, and slowly brought herself up and watched for any movements from Yang. Yang seemed to smile in her sleep. Ryota, followed in Weiss's action and now hovered over Yang he gave her a light kiss as well. He then patted her on the head several times.

Yang's eyes fluttered open as she was now face to face with Ryota. "Ryota..what are you.." she grabbed him off from her and pulled him into her lap, where he proceeded to cuddle with her. "You're so weird today, buddy.." she muttered. Yang was about to close her eyes once more when she noticed what position she was in.

She stared wide-eyed at Weiss. "This doesn't make us friends." Yang didn't bother moving her head from Weiss's lap, as Weiss was still playing with her hair. "And don't you dare stop." she mumbled now closing her eyes again. Yang felt an odd sense of safety with Weiss. She didn't think this was possible. At all. At least, not with Weiss. Yang decided that Weiss wasn't THAT bad. She had her quirks, even if she was annoyingly pretty, and irritatingly sweet, and stupidly logical.

Yang knew in heart that what Weiss had done for her was beyond kindness for her. Yang technically owed her, but she didn't let that bother her. Weiss was honestly a good person, but Yang…Yang was stubborn.

Weiss had now slouched on the couch, and was getting a little tired herself. Blake was taking an awfully long time. Weiss looked down at Yang and Ryota who were both napping…she might as well join them.

About a half hour later, Blake opened the door to Yang's apartment. Yin, following closely behind with a numerous amount of bags in his hands and arms.

"HEY YA-" Yin began to shout but was quickly stopped by Blake who basically put her hand over his mouth. He seemed rather confused until he completely stepped through the door.

Weiss was on the couch her head slumping over the back of the couch, feet stretched out towards the floor and her arms were draping over Yang's shoulders. Yang was on the floor, her head still in Weiss's lap and lastly, Ryota was cuddled up in Yang's lap.

Yin snorted to himself. Blake just smirked as the two of them stared at the trio.

"Are we gonna wake them up?" Yin whispered.

Blake shook her head no. "No, let them sleep. They need this."


	3. A cautionary tale

AN: Is this the beginning of our HEROIC JOURNEY? Just kidding. It isn't heroic. But I don't know about the beginning? Who knows. I don't know, maybe you do? Also before you ask, Blake and Weiss are just BFFS who use the phrase a bit. "The phrase?" you ask?! Well, you'll find out if you read it silly butts!

* * *

Yang poured the last of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes into her bowl and stared at the box. The famous Pyrrha Nikos was on the cover of the bright orange box. Pyrrha Nikos was known for her athleticism and acting skills. She was also known for graduating from Beacon Academy - one of the best schools anyone could possibly be accepted into. The academy that Yang and her little brother, Yin, had gotten accepted into. It was known for its wide arrangements of classes, grade levels, and its level of intensity on its students.

If you wanted to prepare for the real world, you'd apply to Beacon Academy, but chances are that you wouldn't get accepted. Unless you were rich or studied as hard as you possibly could.

The box fell over as Yang was drawn out of her daze as she ate her cereal and noted that Ryota was now sitting in his high chair, with one less sock on. "Ryota!" she gave him a disapproving look, but all Ryota did was giggle. Yang picked it up off the table and took it back to where it belonged.

"Today's your first day of daycare, Ryota. We have to make sure you're ready, okay?" she returned his sock to bare foot. "Then maybe one day Big Sis Yang can end up like Pyrrha on one of those boxes!" she happily commented to herself.

She stood up and stretched and returned to her cereal. "Yin!" she called out before taking a bite. "Are you almost ready to go? We have to catch the bus!" she took a few more hurried bites of the cereal and greedily drank the milk in the bowl. She knew better than to waste it.

"I gotta look hot for the ladies on the first day Yang!" Yin answered back. "First impressions are what matter!"

"What matters is actually making it there on time on the first day!" she had placed the bowl in the sink by then and removed Ryota from his high chair. Ryota fumbled around Yang's legs, nearly latching onto her.

"Ryota. We can't do this today, bud." she picked him up off the ground, and held him. He happily laid on her chest as she held him.

Yang grabbed her backpack, along with Ryota's own little backpack. She didn't really know if he needed one, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yinnnnn!" Yang called out for the last time, as Yin finally made his special appearance from out of the bathroom.

Yin appeared in his school given uniform, the same one Yang was wearing but in the male version of course. His hair on the other hand, was crazily spike up. Who was he trying to impress again? Yang stifled down a laugh as he gave her a thumbs up and a huge Xiao Long grin. She returned a smaller yet genuine smile.

"You look good, now let's go. A gentlemen never keeps the ladies waiting." she tossed him his backpack that was sitting on the counter. "You know that doesn't belong here."

"I know!" he caught the backpack at put in on, running passed Yang and out the door of the apartment. She managed to rustle his spiked up hair as he passed. "Watch the hair!" he scolded her before making his grand exit.

Yang laughed and looked around the apartment one last time before closing up. Nothing was going to burn down the apartment? Check. Everyone has their things? Check. Everything was going smoothly so far. Just how Yang liked it. Nothing to draw out the dragon _today._

Yin had already made his way to the cities bus stop, there was no assigned school bus stop as they lived a little too far away from the school's campus to be given a proper bus. Yang had arrived a minute or two after Yin's arrival with Ryota in her arms.

The bus arrived almost as soon as Yang did and Yang internally high-fived herself. She really was on top of everything for their first day and it was only 6:30 AM. It would take about 25 - 30 minutes to get to their stop while it would take 15 more minutes to walk from the stop to the actual campus. It was a complicated process, but Yang couldn't afford the more expensive apartments or even dormitories near the campus without paying an arm...and a leg. Yang shuddered at the thought.

Yin sprinted onto the bus, while Yang leisurely made her way onto it and paid the bus fare for both her and Yin. Luckily, kids younger than 5 got on for free. "If only you could stay young forever, huh Ryota?" she kissed him on the forehead and eyed the bus, scanning for the other brother.

Yin put his hand up and waved wildly. For it being so early in the morning, Yin had energy that could power a whole household. Yang wondered just how long this energy would last. She gave it a week. She walked towards the back where Yin say and passed a few elderly couples on her way. She gave a smile small and nod - while they eerily eyed her back.

Did they think those were _her_ kids? She grit her teeth. _They're my brothers, you damn assumptive chumps._ She shook the callous thought out her head. Now she was being assuming. The dragon was short fused, and always on the lookout for any signs of danger that could potentially harm her brothers. Brothers, whom which she cared for with an undying love. Love that her mother and father could never give them. Love to which she made sure was always there.

She took a deep breath as she sat down next to Yin.

"Yangggg! What's with the long face!" Yin poked at Yang's face as she now eyed him in a playful manner.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Yang removed her backpack which was much larger than Yin's and placed in in the space between them. Yin kept his on. Yang settled Ryota in her lap, as Ryota now joined in the harassment of Yang.

Both Yin and Ryota were poking at Yang's face. Playfully taunting the usually short fused golden dragon. Yang decided to 'fight' back as she now wildly chomped at the boy's fingers. An array of giggles and laughter came from the boys.

"You're both gonna lose your fingers one day if you keep harassing me like that." Yang grinned widely, showing off her 'fangs'.

Yin grinned backed widely and Ryota made a little "Uh-uh" sound as if he knew Yang was wrong. He then lightly stuck his hand on Yang's mouth and said "No!" to which Yang playfully consumed his hand and with her lips and lightly chomped as to not hurt him. Ryota burst out in more giggles.

After awhile the boys had settled down. Yin turned to Yang once more and looked at Ryota curiously now realizing he was coming along with them. To school. "Yang, why is Ryota with us? Can you take him to classes with you?" Yin now grabbed Ryota out of Yang's lap and pulled him onto his own.

"Oh, there's a daycare center there at the Academy. They have everything. There are people older than me attending the academy because it's just that good. Some have kids and it's free for single mothers!" Yang proudly stated, but then made a face at her own words. "I'm not a single mother though." she proclaimed just as loudly as her last sentence to make that clear as day.

Yin looked at her in a puzzled manner. "But Yang, you're a mom!" his normal energetic loud as hell voice answered.

Her face turned red and she panicked looked around the bus. She noted a few more glares by the older couples in the front. _Mind your own business!_ Her internal 'I hate people' meter was rising. She ducked as far as she could under the back of the seats that were in front of her, but to no avail. Yang was simply too tall.

"Yin, we've been over this." Her tone was a little harsh, but the level of her voice was in a low whisper. "Just because mom _and_ dad are never around does not automatically make me your mom. I'm still just your older sister."

Yin scrunched his face up in a disapproving manner. "But Yang, you're like a mom to me and Ryota..I know you're not...but I'd rather have you as a mom." his energetic levels had died down as his face was now serious and somber. He seemed lost in a far-off thought. One that she understood too well.

She bit her lip. She now completely understood why Yin had said that. "I'm sorry Yin."

"It's okay." he sadly smiled. "I'm just glad that we have you!"

Yang nodded and offered a smile of her own. Ryota had just glared at the both of them back and forth as they spoke. Soon enough, the energy between the trio had died down and they took the rest of the bus ride in silence. Yin, rested his head on the window still looking lost in a thought. Yang mentally beat herself up as she glanced over at Yin in an almost obsessive fashion. Ryota still seated on Yin took a small power nap.

It only took 25 minutes to get there, by Yang's point of view they were making great time. Though, the ride itself after the somber moment left something to be desired. The three exited the bus, finally arriving at their stop. Ryota was handed off back to Yang as they stepped off. Now all they had to do was walk to campus. A short, nice, 15 minute walk to which they had 5 more minutes allotted to.

Yin groaned. "Yaaang, why can't we live closer? Are you telling me we have to do this everyday?" they had already begun to walk as Yang led the way. Yang could only hope that with the days do come she would find shortcuts throughout the town and campus.

Yang nodded. "Yes, we do. I told you this as well. If we're lucky we'll find a way to get around easier but for now we do this."

Yin groaned again. At least this was new, for now, he could take in the sights. Everything around them would be new, sights, friends, city, atmosphere. It would be the same for all of them.

Yang knew this too. She had no one, if you didn't count her brothers.. It's not like it mattered though. She knew what she needed to focus on. School, Work, Her brothers, and making a decent future for her and what mattered to her most. Family. She didn't need anyone that wasn't Yin or Ryota.

The walk was rather scenic for a 7 am in the morning kind of walk. The sun was still rising and there was a cool breeze in the air. Yang could get used to this. Vale was already a lot better than Patch in many a ways. Not as many bugs, no allergies, and not as much heat!

Before they knew it they were at school ahead of schedule. The campus was enormous. There was even a separate food court, that Yang probably couldn't afford. There was also an outlet mall that she noted on the way there.

Lucky for Yang she had studied the brochure that was given to her in the mail ages ago. She memorized every building on campus. She knew exactly where her classes would be and how to get their efficiently.

"Now Yin, do you know where your first class is?" she asked him as they stood in one of the many courtyards of the campus.

Yin nodded ecstatically. Yang could tell that he was in awe just as much as she was. The brochure did not do the school justice in person. Her heart soared again, she was going to do well. She just needed to find a job that would be able to pay for her apartment, food, and whatever her and her brothers needed.

"All right, well you go ahead I'm going to drop off Ryota." Yang walked towards a separate building that was off to the left of the main campus area. Yin ran in the direction of the giant main building where all the classes were held.

The building Yang was heading to wasn't too far off and the building she was looking for was easy to spot. It had in big happy and bubbly letters "Children of Remnant Daycare" plastered on the front.

She entered the place and was greeted by a day worker there, who already seemed to have her hands full as there were other kids being dropped off at the same time Ryota was. Ryota did not seem to be too pleased with the amount of children there. He clinged to Yang for dear life.

"R-ryota, you have to let go." Yang put him down, but he still clung to Yang's arm with a death like grip. For a toddler he was surprisingly strong. It had to be the Xiao Long genes.

Another worker came up to Yang and Ryota. "Hi there!" she said in a cheery manner. "You are…?"

"Yang Xiao Long and this is my little brother Ryota Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself clearly and concisely to make it very clear that she wasn't his mother.

"O-oh? Is that so." the worker took the hint and simply nodded. Yang was grateful that this probably wasn't the ladies first day on the job. "Well Ryota, why don't you come with me and meet the other children?"

He shook his head furiously and tried to hide behind Yang.

"Well, aren't you shy?" the worker commented remaining in her calm and bright manner.

Yang squatted down and picked up Ryota, placing him in front of her. "Come'on buddy, you know what day it is today. We went over this, like I went over it with Yin. We have a schedule, and you know I don't like it when that schedules broken." Yang's words seem to strike a chord with the little Ryota as he sighed and turned around and greeted the worker with a not-so-happy smile.

Yang stood up and was about to walk away when the worker stopped her.

"You know when to pick him up, correct?"

Yang nodded and turned back around leaving the daycare in a hurry. So much for being on time. That took Yang longer than she predicted. She jogged her way into her first class of the day.

It was a generic class that everyone had to take. Speech. At 8am in the morning. What luck. She sighed as she entered the classroom with 5 minutes to spare. She was definitely lucky today.

Yang looked around at the nearly crowded classroom. There were more students than she expected. Did everyone get accepted to this place so easily? Where they all rich? Smart? Yang brushed the thought off and found a seat at a desk that was somewhere in the middle.

She now took the time to observe the classroom. So far, nothing special. Except she spotted a rather shady looking female in the back. Her eyes were a stark shade of amber and her hair was as black as her clothing. Was this some sort of goth phase for the girl? The girl seemed to have caught Yang gawking at her and shot her a friendly smile.

"Okay, I misjudged." Yang muttered to herself. Again, she mentally beat herself up. She knew better than that. Than to judge someone outright because of their clothing or their looks, but she couldn't help stay guarded.

The girl she had been gawking at now moved and placed her things next to Yang, this had momentarily startled Yang as it was a totally unexpected gesture.

"Hey." the girl muttered in a soft tone.

"Uhm, hi?" Yang returned, unsure of what this girl was up to.

"The names Blake. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Blake asked casually now leaning back in her chair. She seemed relaxed, too relaxed.

"Yeah, I just transferred in this semester from Patch…" Yang answered.

"That's cool, patch girl. Got a name?" Blake crossed her arms, still in a calm and contented tone.

"Oh, right. I'm Yang." Yang finally introduced herself to the black clothed, black haired, and amber eyed girl who seemed to be 'elsewhere'.

"I started here last semester so I'm pretty new here too. I can show you around if.."

"No thanks. I've got this place memorized." Yang bit her lip as she interjected. Why did she tell her that? In fact, why was this girl even talking to her in the first place? Yang knew she did not give off the friendliest of auras.

"Ahh, gotcha.." Blake trailed off, now staring off into space. Though, Yang's own rejection towards her invitation didn't even seem to phase her.

Yang took her eyes off the girl and towards the front of the classroom - only 2 more minutes left before class - she figured everyone else that was coming had already made it.

Or so she thought.

A girl with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes pierced the classroom. She grabbed everyone's attention. Even Blakes. Her current wear was impressive, she looked like a model - or even a doll come to life. Her skin was pale, but that didn't demean from her beauty. There was also a scar that ran over her left eye, but that only made her all the more interesting. Her uniform although same as everyone else's seemed to be in better condition than Yangs, and everyone else's.

Yang grit her teeth. She didn't know why, but this girl made her skin crawl. This was mostly surprising to her, she told herself before that she wouldn't judge anyone by their looks but this girl...this girl was too much for Yang and it pissed her off.

Though what was even more surprising is that Blake raised a hand and waved at the girl. Yang stared at the girl, dumbfoundedly. They knew each other? The girl with the white hair waved back and started to walk towards them. They definitely knew each other. The girl was now in front of their desk area.

"Hey Blake!" her voice was rather shrill, at least, that's what Yang thought at the moment. This girl had to be a walking bank. Rich, whatever she wanted, everything she wanted. Yang could almost taste the perfume she was wearing and it smelled utterly expensive. Yang instantly wanted to leave.

"Hey Weiss." Blake responded shortly after.

"Blake are you…?" Weiss began, but was cut off by Blake putting her fingers over her own lips and going - "Sshhh."

Weiss simply nodded as if she understood Blake's strange behavior. Well, it's not like Yang knew Blake..or this..Weiss. The name itself even sounded awful.

"Sooo…" Weiss turned towards Yang.

Yang avoided eye contact, and remained unimpressed.

"Hi, I'm Weiss!" her voice was cheery, too cheery at 8am.

Yang didn't answer.

"Hey, blondie, I'm talking to you!" Weiss tried to get Yang's attention once again.

"I don't like you." Yang stood up and noticed how much she towered over the smaller girl. Yang didn't realize how short Weiss was, nor did she realize how skinny she was either. Yang could eat this girl for breakfast. Yang also didn't notice how loud she had said it as she just realized that both Blake and Weiss had heard her. Luckily for her, everyone else was minding their own business.

Weiss stood there with a confused and offended look on her face. "Excuse me?" Weiss's original friendly tone had now changed. Blake went wide eyed. Finally showing a new emotion. Blake and Weiss exchanged looks. Yang merely stared at them and quickly walked to the back of the classroom and found an empty seat.

"What's her problem?" Weiss whispered to Blake who returned to being a space cadet.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't like you." Blake casually responded.

"Blake, I'm being serious. What did I do. Did I look at her the wrong way? What is it?" Weiss pulled a mirror out of her purse and checked her face. "No..couldn't be my face." she shrugged.

Blake snorted. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Weiss removed her backpack and put it to the side of her. "I'm going to make her my friend."

"Just like you did with me?" Blake asked.

"You were easy. I don't think that girl is going to be as simple as you were."

"Hey hey, that's offensive. I'm not easy. It took us three dates to officially say we're friends!" Blake joked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. What's her name anyways?"

"Yang, I think. Yeah, no, it's Yang." Blake nodded to herself.

"Does she have a last name..?"

Blake shrugged.

"Blake, I love you but you drive me nuts when you're like this."

"It can't be helped sometimes." she laid back in her chair. Weiss just shook her head. Weiss now looked behind her to where Yang was sitting.

Yang had been glaring at Weiss's head the whole time. For just a few seconds they made eye contact. Eye contact that would prove to be like a cautionary tale. Something that would start, and not stop until the other broke. Hatred at first sight? No, no...this was something much more...complex.

When the two had made that momentary eye contact Yang immediately looked down at the blank paper on the desk she had pulled out. Weiss turned her head quickly as well.

Yang had begun to heat up. Her body felt heated. She hated it. She didn't know why she hated the girl, but she did. She wanted to punch that pretty face of hers. She wanted her to suffer. It was almost as if Yang knew that the girl was going to hurt her in ways she didn't imagine. But they had never met. This girl had no reason to be a victim of Yang's almost unspoken hatred. So why?

Yang took a deep breath and looked at the clock. The professor strided in with a cheerful look on their face. Yang would make it through. She promised herself this one thing. If that girl, Weiss...whoever she was decided to try anything - she would make sure that she would never win. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

/

"She's not as scary when she's like that." Weiss commented from afar. It was the end of the day and she had spotted the blonde-haired girl named Yang with two very cheery boys that seemed younger than her.

"Are you spying on her now?" Blake seemed more lively and alert as she raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"N-no! I just happened to spot her. So what?"

"You're weird, Weiss Schnee."

"I could say the same Blake Belladonna."

The two shared a small chuckle.

"So, who do you think they are?" Weiss now asked Blake curiously.

"Why don't we find out?"

"H-hey wh-" before Weiss could say anything more Blake had yelled -

"HEY YANG, HOW'S IT YANGIN'?"

Yang turned around with a glare, and Blake immediately made a face and pointed as Weiss as if she was the one who yelled it and made the awful pun.

The two boys who were with Yang noticed the commotion. That's when Yin, went completely wide-eyed.

"Yang, you made friends? REALLY PRETTY FRIENDS?" Yin now drooled. "Can we meet them?" Yin asked as he was already dragging Yang and Ryota towards the dynamic duo.

"Please don't tell me you like Weiss.." she muttered to herself.

"Hello ladies!" Yin confidently said in front of the girls. He shoved himself in between Blake and Weiss. "I'm Yin Xiao Long." he greeted and then stood in front of Blake. "And you...you must be the girl of my dreams." his tone was rather serious and his spiky hair was more like a messy hobo hairdo.

Blake went red in the face. _This was a terrible idea_ she thought, and looked over at Weiss for assistance who was now red in the face from holding down a laugh, in fact she covered her face from trying to hide it but ultimately failed as she had begun to burst out laughing.

"Uhh, pleasure to meet you Yin." Blake responded now shaking her head. "I'm Blake and this is Weiss."

Yang had also face-palmed herself and stifled down a laugh. She didn't want to laugh, especially not in front of Weiss. "At least it's not Weiss.." she said to herself, making sure that no one but Ryota her her.

"Sooo…" Weiss began again. "Who's that little fella?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. She knew better than to be a straight up bitch in front of her little brothers so right now, she would manage to be somewhat civil and polite.

"This is Ryota." Yang introduced him, and he seemed eager to be in the arms of Weiss.

"Ryota, I'm sure she doesn't want to hold you.."

"Oh no, that's fine. I can hold him if he wants me to."

"No, you can't." Yang reiterated. Yin, Blake, and Weiss looked at Yang rather puzzled. "I mean, you can't...we have to get going. We're late."

"Yang, we're not.." Yin had begun to say something, but was pulled away by Yang who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Tch. Yang, why'd you do that? I was totally hitting it off with Blake." Yin complained as they now hurried back to the bus stop.

Yang eyed him. "She's too old for you, Yiyi."

"Don't call me that!" Yin pouted.

"I'll call you whatever I want." she stuck her tongue out at him and he retaliated by pulling the same stunt.

/

"You think those were her kids?" Weiss asked.

"Are you serious, Weiss?" Blake was in disbelief.

"M..maybe?"

"I'm betting on brothers. Yang looks to young and angry to have any sort of intimate relationship."

Weiss snorted. She hardly knew Yang, but it indeed seemed to be that way. "Well, she does seem rather immature.."

"You're not going to pry are you?"

"If I said yes would you try and stop me?"

"No, I'm genuinely interested to see how this goes." Blake yawned as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Well good. At least you believe in me."

"Who said anything about believing? Besides, I'm making wager with myself that she'll try to punch you within the first week." Blake chuckled to herself and rested her hands behind her head as they walked.

"Hey!" Weiss lightly punched Blake. Blake let out another laugh. A momentary silence filled the air. Before Weiss broke it again. "Hey Blake.."

"Hmm?"

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Blake smiled and nodded and without a word the two hopped into their separate cars that were parked next to one another and drove away.


	4. Sleep UNDER?

AN: I had legitimate fun writing this. Lmao. I hope whoever reads this enjoys. MADNESS. Anyways, I already have inspiration for the next one-shot? I was listening to this song and working out so...yeah, it inspired me. More Weiss & Yang, yo! Also, everyone is a butt this chapter. Dang teenagers. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Yang, please - it's not that big of a deal!" Weiss pleaded.

"I don't understand why I even agreed to this!" Yang yelled back. "You guys tricked me!"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise!" Weiss paused and sighed. "Are you going to come out, sometime this century? "

"No!"

Yang had locked herself in the bathroom. This wasn't her bathroom though. It was Weiss's. Somehow the snow-haired girl had managed to convince Yang to come out of the house. (Along with the help of a certain not-so-mysterious friend, Blake) To which at this point, Yang mentally cursed the girl for tricking her into agreeing to do this.

"You're being immature Yang." Weiss sneered through the door.

Yang mocked her in a high shrill voice. "You're being immature Yang!"

A loud sigh came from the other side of the door, to where Weiss stood.

"Yang, it's just a sleepover!" Weiss finally regained her composure after another brief moment of silence.

"Are you sure it's not a sleep under? Like, you're going to put me under? Y'know, DEATH?"

"That doesn't even make sense! Why would I do something so barbaric? I should be the one afraid of you pulling off something like that!"

Getting Yang to agree to this time of pleasure was one hell of a ride for Weiss and Blake. Weiss solo approached Yang and straight up asked her. Yang was awfully suspicious of the girls intentions and declined the first time - in a not so friendly manner. Several weeks had passed and Blake had asked her this time. Saying that it was going to be at Blake's house, not Weiss'.

First lie.

Yang was almost convinced; when she brought in the excuse of her brothers. She couldn't leave them alone. Especially not with any sort of strange babysitter. They might kill her brothers! Blake said she had the perfect baby sitters in mind. They were basically professionals!

Second lie.

Well, not really a lie. Or so Blake would say. The person, or well, the people that Blake managed to hire was an older couple in one of her world history classes. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. At least, to Blake and everyone else it had looked like they were a couple. Turns out they were a very secretive couple as they had a small kid of their own. (This was surprising news, and was kept on the down low) It was perfect. Well, at least that what Weiss and Blake had told themselves. When Yang found out that they were just classmates who happened to be several years older than them she nearly keeled over.

The last lie and the most important one was that, Weiss Schnee would not be there. Though Yang should have seen this lie coming from a mile away. Blake and Weiss were best friends, how could she not be there?

Originally, upon arrive at the house - Yang commented that this place didn't really hold the same aesthetic towards Blake. She also didn't know Blake was rich...or liked white so much. Hey...wait a second... Before Yang knew it Blake had run off to go buy snacks and food for the night. Yang was now alone in this enormous house feeling awfully suspicious of the whole ordeal.

Were those footsteps? Yang looked around and noticed a white figure appear before her. Oh no, she could only wish that it was a ghost coming to put her out of her misery, but instead it was _the_ Weiss Schnee.

Yang went wide-eyed and bolted for the nearest room, which happened to be a restroom. Lucky for her. So now, this is where Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee stood in time.

"So are you just going to live in my bathroom now?" Weiss asked, now sitting on the other side of the door patiently waiting for the stubborn dragon to exit the cave.

Yang casually looked around. "This place is freakin' bigger than my room." her voice oozed with jealousy. "Are you trying to show off?"

"What? No, you're being ridiculous." Weiss placed her head in her hands as she sat on the floor. "Yaaaanggg.." she groaned now growing tired of the girls shenanigans. But in reality, she knew better than to waver. Weiss wouldn't back down and she would make sure this girl would come to like her and be her friend if it was the last thing she would do before...well, that's not important.

"Y'know it's not fair…" Yang began on the other side of the door, in a rather serious tone of voice.

Weiss stayed quiet.

"It's not fair that you and Blake lure me over here. I can't blame Blake. She means well, but.."

"And I don't?" Weiss interrupted in a rather harsh tone.

"I know your game, Weiss Schnee! I've seen it done, and I won't have it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you paranoid?"

Weiss could hear the door unlocking from the other side, she immediately stood up and slightly backed up from the door that was about to open.

"Paranoid?!" Yang yanked open the door and was now face to face with the much shorter girl. Yang's face was red, and if Weiss was seeing things correctly her eyes had turned from lavender to red. "You're just a rich girl, Weiss! I don't know what game you're playing with Blake, but I won't let you play me." Yang now was inches away from Weiss - looking rather menacing. "Rich girls like you just use people. Rich girls like you just hurt people. Rich girls like you don't fuckin' care!" Yang's voice cracked as she yelled at Weiss.

Weiss stood back as her face went equally red with anger. "Excuse me? You don't know me! You know nothing about me! All you've done is project these weird accusations on me and you haven't even taken the time to get to know me! I'm rich, but I'm not some weird reality show t.v bitch!" Throughout Weiss's own tirade she had been poking Yang in the chest.

Yang grabbed her hand as Weiss had finished her angry rant. Weiss looked rather shock. As Yang had grabbed her and tossed her down to the floor with a simply motion. Yang clenched her fist. She had to hold herself back from jumping on top of the girl and beating her senseless.

"I don't need to know you." Yang's voice was now lowered, but her tone seethed with hatred. "You're not important to me." Yang looked down at the ice cold glare she was receiving from Weiss who was still on the ground.

Weiss's face went through several different emotions, first it was anger, than sadness, then determination. If that was a challenge, she accepted it. How could Yang easily accept Blake, but not Weiss? Sure, Weiss was rich, but Weiss was so much more than just her money.

"Hey guys, I got pizza! Drinks and snacks." another voice called out from the entry way. Blake had returned.

Yang sighed and walked passed Weiss without giving her a second look. Weiss scrunched her face and picked herself off the floor, wiping herself off in the process. She wasn't a cryer. No, not in these situations. She had a goal, and that goal was Yang Xiao Long. Weiss shook herself off, but not before noticing her wrist was awfully swollen. Not a problem. Weiss could manage.

Yang approached the full handed Blake with a straight-faced look.

"Hey Ya.."

"Save it Blake. Why did you lie to me?" Yang cut her off before she could even say hello.

"Yang, you need to get out more. So, I just thought this would be another way to do it. Spend time with us, the girls."

"I'm fine with that, what I'm not fine with is all this run around. Especially since you didn't tell me that Weiss would be here. That we would be at Weiss's house out of all things." Yang surprisingly didn't raise her voice towards the black haired girl as they walked and talked towards the kitchen. Yang was still upset however, and it was clear as they spoke.

"I'm sorry Yang, but I don't do things like this without Weiss."

"What, is she paying you?" Yang asked incredulously.

Blake raised an eyebrow and placed the pizza boxes on the counter along with the drinks and snacks. "No…?" Blake finally answered shaking her head.

Weiss had finally walked into the kitchen with her right hand behind her back. "Hey guys!" Weiss cheerfully greeted the two. Yang sneered at Weiss without Blake noticing.

"Hey Weiss." Blake smiled at her, but then looked at her rather suspiciously. She shook it off at first. "I got pizza, you want some?" she offered, now pushing the box towards her.

Weiss proceeded to try and grab everything with her left hand. She was lucky that she was dominant in her left, but that didn't stop Blake from now commenting on her usage of her left-hand only.

"So, Weiss...what's wrong with your right hand?"

Weiss pulled her hand out from behind her and looked at it all funnily. "Oh this? Hah." she chuckled, making light of the situation.

Yang was now glaring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I just fell and tripped over myself. Clumsy me!" Weiss lightly held her swollen wrist and smiled.

"I'll grab you some ice." Blake now raided Weiss's freezer but turned around empty handed. "You have no ice in here and I think some of your food has freezer burn.." Blake stated.

"I'll clean that out sometime soon…" Weiss waved off with her left hand as she rested her right hand on the counter now.

"I'll run to the gas station and buy you some ice. I'll be back." Blake pulled her keys out of her pocket and did a light jog out the door.

"I don't get you and I don't get her." Yang began now walking around the counter standing next to Weiss. "You could've just told Blake what happened. You're a liar. Again."

"So, I just tell Blake that you hurt me and you go back to having no friends?"

"I don't need friends anyways." Yang crossed her arms. "Never have. Never will. I've got Yin and Ryota, they're all I need."

Weiss sighed. "So after Yin and Ryota leave the house, what are you going to do?"

Yang momentarily paused and raised an eyebrow at the question. "That won't be years from now. I don't have to worry."

"What about love and friendship? While they're out there making friends and finding love what will you do all that time? Yang, I'm not saying they'll forget about you, but one day...one day you won't be their most important person. One day they won't need to rely on you anymore. Don't you want that for yourself? A life of your own? One that doesn't involve your brothers in everything?" Weiss's tone was serious, and for once, Yang not only looked shocked but rather sad and in deep thought. "Yang, what do YOU want out of life?"

Weiss expected a harsh retaliation from the hot-headed blonde. She expected to be attacked again if anything. Weiss had done pretty good for herself in that department. Blake had lost her original wager that was made many moons ago.

"I…" Yang paused and thought about the question seriously. "I want to be able to let my brothers have a good life. One that I didn't have. One that my parents...didn't give me."

"That's not what I asked Yang. Don't you think you deserve those things too? The goodness that you want to give them, why can't you have it too?"

Yang looked lost for a moment, then brought herself back to where she was. "I do...but I will never have those things."

"Says who?"

"Says me, Weiss. You have it easy. You don't have to start up from the beginning. You're rich, Weiss."

"That doesn't mean I don't work. That doesn't mean anything." Weiss retorted.

Yang clenched her fist again, she promised herself that she wouldn't touch Weiss this time. Her original intention was only to scare her - not hurt her. Even if she did think about it or even thought Weiss deserved it, she never actually wanted to. "Weiss, it means EVERYTHING." she emphasized the last word, but she never raised her voice. "You don't know what it's been like for me. Everything I've done. You just don't know...and why...and why should you care for someone like me? You have nothing to gain from me so just.." she banged her fist on the counter, everything on the counter clearly felt the hit.

This had included Weiss's wrist, to which she now recoiled in pain. Through an odd and unexpected gesture, Yang stepped in and lightly held Weiss's wrist. Lightly rubbing it, giving it an odd sensation that didn't necessarily feel bad, but it made the pain that had been shot through her wrist go away a lot quicker. Almost like a soothing notion. Weiss was rather surprised at the gesture, but it must have been something that Yang had done for her brothers no doubt.

"So just stop caring about me. It's a waste of your time, and mine." Yang continued to speak, but this time in a low tone of voice, but it was just enough so that Weiss could hear. Yang held onto Weiss's wrist with one hand, she now realized just how tiny the girl was. Yang could hold her hand and her wrist all in one hand. Yang felt a tinge of guilt. She was slightly taller than Yin, but it was now clear to Yang that Weiss was probably only 10 to 15 lbs heavier, maybe less. Not a lot considering Weiss is 17 and Yin is 13.

"I'm sorry Yang, but I can't do that." Weiss pulled herself away from Yang. "I won't let you lock yourself in some sort pseudo lone wolfness. I'm going to care about you. I'm going to be your friend and you can't stop me." Weiss turned away from Yang now cradling her wrist. "I did it with Blake and I'm going to do it with you."

"I don't get you." Yang responded.

"I think you already said that." Weiss muttered now turning back around to Yang who was leaning on the counter. "Well, I don't get you either."

"Why does Blake even like you? How did someone like you become friends with her?"

"Again, you don't know me like you think you do, Yang. As for Blake and I...that's not my story to tell."

Yang sighed. "All right. Whatever…" she muttered before quickly adding. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Weiss wasn't sure if she had heard what Yang had actually said, but she was pretty damn sure that Yang had just apologized. For something. Weiss wasn't quite sure which incident Yang had been apologizing for. There were just so many.

"Nothing." Yang said with a straight face.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure you just said sorry."

"Are you nuts?" Yang looked at her if she was crazy. Yang? Say SORRY? What is this fiction?

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Can't you just say it again?"

"What, that you're nuts? Hell, I will write you a poem of you being nuts, princess." Yang showed a cocky grin.

"So, you apologize and you assign ME a nickname." Weiss proudly grinned. Yang's own grin was wiped off of her face as she now scowled at the smaller girl. "Progress!" she fist pumped with her left hand.

"W-what?!" Yang went red in the face, still scowling. "None of those things happened. You're..you're...ughhh…" Yang held her head down in shame and utter defeat.

Though, in this time and moment Yang had to admit that this...this was kind of fun. She had never experienced any of these things. Although annoying, it was all new. This banter that her and Weiss had going on was admittedly fun, but, she would never admit that out loud of course. Even if she was still extremely suspicious of Weiss, who said she couldn't have a little fun while being suspicious? She didn't ever have to call Weiss her friend, she could just have these weird constant little arguments and she'd be fine with that. That usually works out, right?

"I'm back." Blake called out now running in with a rather large bag of ice. One could practically hear her coming with the clanking the ice made.

"Hey Blake." Both girls said in unison. Yang did her usual glaring at Weiss - she didn't enjoy the fact that they spoke at the same time.

Blake nodded at the two and grabbed Weiss's hand, placed it on the counter and plopped the giant bag of ice over it. "Here ya' go." Blake seemed out of it - again. To which, Yang couldn't figure out why.

"Ow! Blake! You can't just put a 10lb bag of ice on my arm and call it good!" Weiss scolded her friend and Yang snorted.

"Uh. Whoops." Blake simply scratched her head.

"Blake, you didn't…?" Weiss trailed off, looking at Yang then looking at Blake who simply shrugged. "You know what that does to you."

"Yeah, I know, but you know I need it." Blake simply replied, now finding a zip-loc bag to put the ice in.

Yang stared at the two having a weird and vague conversation. She was a little curious, but what Blake did was none of her business. What she did want to know was why Blake was Weiss's friend in the first place. This, however was not the time and the place to ask the questions.

Weiss had removed the heavy bag from her wrist, which was now thankfully numb at this point and placed the newly acquired smaller ice bag on her wrist - allowing her to be much more mobile.

Blake looked at the the pizza boxes, which seemed to have been untouched. "Really, you guys? If you don't want any guess I'll take it all for myself." Blake grabbed one of the boxes and walked off with it towards the living room area.

Weiss shook her head sighed, she now looked at Yang who had been staring at Blake and Weiss talk the whole time. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Yang crossed her arms and looked at the injured girl. The injury she had caused.

"Are you going to join us?" Weiss asked as she eyed the rest of the boxes and the drinks. "I would carry some of these things, but.." she lifted up her injured wrist. "I'm just a clutz."

Yang sighed. "Fine." she picked up the other box, snacks and drinks and followed Weiss into the living room where Blake sat. The couch was large and inviting. Yang had only taken a glance when she had originally ran through the house towards the closest room with a door. (You'd think she'd run outside, but it's late...and she was already inside.)

Blake sat in an individual, yet giant recliner. Her body was sprawled on the recliner, with a blanket and the box of pizza on her lap. She had already turned on the t.v and put an array of movies down on the coffee table. "We're watching scary movies first. No ifs, ands, or butts." Blake stated before shoving pizza in her mouth.

Yang shrugged and placed everything she had been holding on the open spots of the coffee table. She sat to the right of Weiss, in a very distant manner.

Throughout the next few hours the girls watched movies. Of course, Blake chose first and picked a scary movie called "The Grimm Reaper". Yang, Weiss and Blake talked throughout the whole thing. Mostly about how unrealistic it was. As well as how stupid those teenagers were. It wasn't so much of a scary movie to them as it was a piece they decided to document and commentate on.

The next choice was Weiss', a rom-com starring Pyrrha Nikos called "Achilles Heal". Yang had let out a hefty sigh every time some cheesy line was said and chugged loads of water and soda, and made an excuse to go to the restroom every 5 minutes. Weiss awed and ooed the whole time. While Blake played around on her phone, half paying attention to the movie, half to her phone.

Last picks was Yangs. At around 2 am she put in an action packed movie called "Armed and Ready". Yang would've been more hyped had it not been for the simple fact it was past her bedtime. She usually was in bed by 10pm. Now this was pushing it. The movie began and all three of the girls were drowsy.

Yang turned to Weiss - who was trying her hardest to pay attention to the movie. Weiss still clutched onto her wrist.

"Hey Weiss.." Yang whispered - this threw Weiss off as she was startled by the action.

"Huh?" Weiss turned to Yang, who was looking at her.

"Come here." What was Yang trying to pull? Weiss looked over at Blake who had already fallen asleep. The empty pizza box slid off of her and she didn't even budge. Weiss scooted her way closer to Yang.

"Please don't kill me." Weiss muttered.

"Eh?" Yang, luckily only heard a jumble of words that made no sense. "How's your wrist?"

Weiss was surprised at the question. Did Yang...care? Or was it the truth of the night? Weiss had read somewhere that people seem to 'open up' more during the night as they grow more tired. Or, at least that's what she remembers.

"It's okay..still swollen." Weiss answered.

"Do you have any medication that'll ease the swelling?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'm dumb. Why didn't I think of that? Yeah, I do...it's in one of the kitchen cabinets." Weiss mentioned.

Without another word, Yang got up and rustled through the kitchen only to return moments later with a pill bottle. Yang grabbed a water bottle and had opened the pill bottle, taking out two small red pills for her. "Here." Yang offered.

Weiss took the medication. "Thanks, Yang."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't actually...mean to.." Yang tilted her head down, she was very...very tired. Her hand reached out to grab Weiss's hurt wrist, and lightly rub it down as she had before.

This as well took Weiss by surprise. Yang legitimately apologizing to her. Without taking it back. Without making some excuse as to say she didn't apologize. She was also trying to help ease the pain that was slowly subsiding.

"Yang..." Weiss had to move herself closer to Yang in order for Yang to not actually pull her.

Yang never said another word, in fact, she had fallen asleep. Still holding Weiss's hand. The movie still played in the background. Weiss, in the position she was managed to grab the remote off of the coffee table and turn off everything while still keeping her right hand in Yang's own. This was just too good to pass up.

Weiss settled back into the couch and leaned up against Yang and with that - sleep had taken over.

* * *

"You guys were just too cute the other day." Blake led the group to their first class of the day, as they took their seats with several minutes to spare.

"Blake, what are you on about?" Yang asked, dropping her stuff off at her seat behind the duo and walking back to Blake, standing next to the now sitting girls.

"You and Weiss." Blake smiled widely.

Yang glared at Weiss.

"What did you do to me?" Yang sneered at Weiss.

"Why do you think I did something?!" Weiss lightly slammed her hands on the desk and stood up, now making an equal glare towards Yang.

Blake pulled out her phone and went through it, pulling up a picture. "Look at this." she held up her phone to the two girls who were now exchanging evil looks. The picture was of Weiss and Yang cuddled up together on Weiss's couch.

Yang tried to reach for Blake's phone, but Blake was faster. "Uh-uh! This is one for the memory books."

Yang grit her teeth and turned red. "That. Never. Happened."

"Photo says otherwise." Blake shrugged, now sitting down, putting away her phone.

Weiss, throughout the whole exchange was face-palming. She knew Blake did that on purpose. She also knew that Blake had taken the picture, because soon afterwards Weiss woke up and nearly killed Blake herself for doing so. (The flash was on! They also learned that day that Yang is a HEAVY sleeper.)

Yang pounded a fist on their desks before making her way back to her own. She looked like she was going to burst a gasket.

"Blake, you're an asshole sometimes, you know that?" Weiss sighed as she buried her head in the desk.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how CUTE YOU TWO ARE." Blake's voice could be heard throughout the whole classroom.

Weiss and Yang simultaneously let out a rather loud "UGHHH!" and the sound of two heads hitting their desk rang throughout the room.


	5. Stronger

AN: Hope you nerds like cheesy one-shots with lyrics to boot. Because I giggled like mad writing this. Song name is **Stronger by Clean Bandit.** You should maybe listen to it when you get to that part? Or just listen to it. Idk. In this chapter is fluffy Freezerburn, seasoned with sass and a pinch of angst. Only a pinch. We don't want to overpower the fluff now do we? And before you ask, yes I do consider this fluff in my book. My book is complicated. Enjoy.

* * *

A cold shiver ran through Weiss's spine. It was cold, far too cold. It was also too early to be awake. Weiss gripped the steering as she sat in the idle car, waiting. She glanced at the clock, 5:58 AM. She let out a sigh and watched her breath escape her. "Tch." She zipped her sweater as far as it would go, but she was still cold.

Maybe if she laid her head on the steering wheel, she could peacefully die here. Her head made contact with the cold leather that covered the steering wheel. She reeled back. "Bad idea.." she murmured.

This whole thing, was essentially a bad idea. She had agreed to work out in the early morning with none other than Yang Xiao Long. In order to get in better with the girl, Yang had insisted that her and Weiss workout together. Weiss, agreed without reading the terms and conditions. A mistake on her part.

She didn't expect to be up by 5:30, she didn't expect to have to drive to Yang's apartment complex and she didn't expect what was to come out of the workout that Yang had prepared. Weiss could only hope she'd leave in one piece.

Weiss leaned back in the driver's seat and closed her eyes. When she was rudely interrupted by a knock on the passenger side window. Shaking herself awake, Weiss clicked the locks opening the door for Yang.

"I'm surprised you're actually here." Yang grinned, looking wide awake as ever.

"I told you before, I'm not going to back down from this." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang looked her up and down. "All right, princess. No need to get your panties in a bunch. I'm surprised you even have workout clothing." Yang commented, buckling in.

Weiss snorted. The banter between the two wasn't as...toxic anymore. In fact, Yang became less and less prone to outbursts and temper tantrums towards Weiss. Yang, still kept up the facade that she absolutely despised Weiss, but it was clear to everyone that the original hatred for her had faded. Her attitude was now a 'playfully arrogant brute', as Weiss would now state it.

Yang was slowly accepting Weiss, and Weiss noticed that. This would be the next step, she could only hope. Proving herself to Yang that she could in fact keep up with the firecracker. Whatever challenge that Yang would provide today, she would go with it. As she had with every other day.

"So, where to?" Weiss asked starting the car and turning on the heater.

"Emerald Forest."

"We're going all the way out there?!" Weiss groaned as she began to drive off.

"Hey! They have good running trails. Or wait, is this you wanting to chicken out?" Yang smirked at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did quit. You don't even look like you could keep up with me. Just look at you." her glare, was not as menacing as it once used to be.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss said in a mock offended voice.

"It means, you're small and weak. You might be slow too, but we're going to find that out today." Yang was confident in her words. There was no way that Weiss Schnee could outrun her. Yang now wondered just how much Weiss worked out on her own. She certainly wasn't working on her muscles, Yang deduced.

"I've said this before, Yang Xiao Long." Weiss emphasized her last name, to prove that she was serious. "You think you know me, but you really don't." Weiss kept her eyes on the road, but gave a grin to Yang who she knew was looking at her.

Yang made a small 'Hmph' sound. Yang had refused to let Weiss know that she was right. All this time, Yang had always judged and doubted anything Weiss ever did - but as time went on, Yang grew softer towards the outsider. Weiss herself, still didn't truly understand what would make Yang hate her so much off of a first glance, but she never let it get to her. And Yang? She secretly appreciated that. Yang had grown much fonder of Blake too, it wasn't a surprise that Yang did prefer the aloofness of Blake over Weiss's friendly aggression. But Yang didn't actually expect to like Blake...and Weiss, as much as she did now.

Not only that, Yin and Ryota seemed pretty fond of the duo. Yin insisted that they come over everyday (of course, Yin wanted to mostly see Blake and knew Weiss would come along too.) and whenever Ryota caught sight of the girls he'd burst out in giggles and happiness. Yang, had never seen her brothers want to interact with anyone so much as much as those two girls. To more of Yang's surprise this had made Yin find his own group of friends. The positive influence that Weiss and Blake brought to Yang's life was more than she could've ever imagined.

The rest of the ride was in silence, save for the background radio noise that neither of the girls paid attention to. This was to be Yang's first outings at the park, but with the help of research she studied the trails and the whole park beforehand before deciding what they were going to do.

It was around 6:39 AM when they hit the park, Weiss luckily knew how to get their without any problems.

Now taking one of the many parking spaces, Weiss parked the car and turned it off.

Weiss leaned into her steering wheel one last time as to feign defeat.

"Hey, Princess - don't die on me. Only I'm allowed to kill you and don't worry, that'll be very soon." Yang threatened, in a not-so-threatening manner. It was hard to take Yang seriously these days, after everything Weiss and Yang had been through. Yang was mostly all bark, no bite. Except for a few key incidents, but overall Yang was more of a teddy bear with a temper.

"Fine." Weiss stepped out of the car, yawning and stretching. Yang had already made her way to the drivers side where Weiss was standing. Weiss turned around and grabbed her phone, along with headphones out of the car.

"Just look at you…" Yang muttered, staring at Weiss's rear end that was now sticking out towards her.

Weiss turned around, "You say something?" she asked, trying to hold herself as she shivered.

"Nope. Let's go." Yang did a 180 and walked away from Weiss in a hurry. Yang had noticed she had been starting this weird habit where she would stare at Weiss. Funnily enough for her, it wasn't in a manner where she wanted to murder Weiss. It was in a different manner. An emotion that she didn't quite understand and frankly, she didn't want to.

Weiss hurried along behind trying to catch up with Yang's longer strides as she walked towards one of the trails.

"All right," Yang began. "First, we're going to want to stretch. Then, we're going to run. Three miles." Yang walked up to a notice board that held a map of the trails. She pointed to one of the trails and ran her finger along it. "This is the trail we're going to be taking. It's about 3 miles, and it's pretty rough from what I've read." her grin was rather menacing. "If you get eaten by a wild animal, I'll make sure to say good things about you in the obituaries." she laughed, as she went to stretch.

"Yang!" Weiss glared at her. "Wait, THREE MILES?" Weiss now loudly groaned.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it princess? You knew what you were getting yourself into. Why the hell would you think I would take it easy on you? We're not friends, remember?" Yang's voice was rather serious, a sign that her words were meant to be taken as a challenge. "You can go sit in the car and wait if you want." Yang offered in a nasty tone, gesturing towards the parking lot. "I'm sure your little chicken legs can carry you there."

Weiss went red in the face. She was tired of being told what she could and couldn't do. Weiss was allowed to complain, but Yang was also allowed to tell her that she didn't think Weiss could do it. That Weiss had always been, and would always be weak. But Yang knew that wasn't true. Yang just liked to test her patience.

Weiss was different from when she began her journey to be a new and improved Weiss. She used to be cold. Unaccepting. Rude. A perfectionist. Anything that Yang had probably originally thought of Weiss used to be true. Used to be. This is something she saw in Yang. Something that she so desperately wanted to change.

If this was just the beginning of challenges and everything else was practice, well, she would accept every challenge that Yang would throw at her.

"I'll beat you, Yang Xiao Long." Weiss stated as she stretched, taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Is that so? All right, if I win - you have to do my homework for a month. If you win…"

"When did this turn into a bet?!" Weiss flailed her arms up.

"When you challenged me. Now come'on Schnee."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ugh...fine..if I win, you have to…" she paused thinking about it for a second "You have to hang out with me without complaining."

"Wouldn't that just kill all conversation?"

Weiss paused. "What? No! Maybe? Ugh. We'll keep it like that for now. Deal?"

Yang shrugged. "Deal. Have fun doing my homework though." Yang confidently smiled at Weiss.

The two were finished stretching and went towards the beginning of the trail, standing at it's edge. Weiss plugged in her headphones and went through her phone before turning on the music.

"Hey Weiss, are you ready to lose?" Yang stretched a little more as she looked at Weiss, waiting for an affirmation.

Weiss glared, then nodded. "Yeah."

"Ready? Set. Go!" Yang nearly sprinted off - this had momentarily shocked Weiss. Surely Yang couldn't keep this pace for the rest of the run, could she?

Weiss made sure to keep her in her sights, even if she was behind.

Throughout nearly the whole run Weiss was behind. She noticed Yang would look back at her every so often and smirk.

Weiss grunted. She could feel her body burning, but she didn't want to lose this. She could feel herself losing, everything. She didn't know why she was taking this so seriously, but losing was one thing. Losing to Yang Xiao Long was another. She could feel all her respect being taken away from Yang.

Weiss looked down at her phone, a new song came up. One that she didn't recognize. It must have been Blake's doing as Blake often did take her things from time to time. (She would always return everything anyways, so it's not like Weiss really minded.)

 _People tell me to be cautious_

 _People tell me not to lose my self control_

 _People tell me to be flawless_

 _People tell me not to let myself evolve_

A song that she hadn't heard before, but its beats and lyrics now coursed through her. Revitalizing her.

 _And I think I don't really get it_

 _I think it's all just a peculiar game_

 _And soon I'll wake up and I'll forget it_

 _And everyone will know me by a different name_

With a new wind, she picked up her pace now only inches away from Yang.

 _I wanted to be stronger_

 _I wanted to be everything for you_

 _If I could be stronger would you believe_

 _That I could love you like you want me to?_

She was now side to side to Yang, who took a double take. The face Yang made could be considered priceless to Weiss at this point.

 _Love me like you want me to_

 _Like you want me to_

 _Love me like you want me to_

 _Like you want me to_

Yang tried to increase her speed, momentarily gaining the lead for a few more seconds to throw off Weiss.

 _I held my breath every time_

 _I tried to keep myself dry_

 _But did I ask too much?_

 _If I could do it again_

 _Would you believe what I said_

 _That I still want that rush_

Weiss wasn't having any of it. She increased her pace to match Yangs. Yang became more and more bewildered and kept trying to outrun the smaller girl.

 _And I think I don't really get it_

 _I think it's all just a peculiar game_

 _And soon I'll wake up and I'll forget it_

 _And everyone will know me by a different name_

Weiss was almost in perfect step with Yang as they ran through the trail. Her body burned and her legs were screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

 _I wanted to be stronger_

 _I wanted to be everything for you_

 _If I could be stronger would you believe_

 _That I could love you like you want me to?_

Weiss now pushed herself in a way she knew would come back to bite her. She pushed the last ounce of energy out of her that soon turned into an adrenaline rush as she ran past Yang Xiao Long.

 _I wanna be strong for you_

 _Love me like you want me to_

 _Love me like you want me to_

 _I wanna be strong for you_

 _Love you like you want me to_

If Weiss wasn't so in the zone she would've heard Yang yell out "WHAT THE FUCK" as Yang was overtaken by the smaller girl.

Weiss - had beaten her as they crossed the end of the trail, back to the beginning. To where Weiss collapsed on the gravel trail, breathing hard.

 _I wanna be strong for you_

 _And I can, yes, I can_

 _If only you can promise that you will try to_

Yang caught up to Weiss who was laying on the ground, breathing harder than ever with her hands above her head. Yang kneeled down and put a hand underneath Weiss's head to help lift her up.

 _I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _I wanna be strong for you_

 _If only you can promise that you will try to_

 _I'll be there, I'll be there._

"Hey, hey. Weiss, you have to breath. In and out. Slowly. You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Yang lifted Weiss to her feet and held her arms over her head. Weiss was still in a weird trance as her legs burned and she continued to breath heavily. "It's a good thing you're my fucking idiot." she muttered.

 _I wanted to be stronger_

 _I wanted to be everything for you_

 _If I could be stronger would you believe_

 _That I could love you like you want me to? [x2]_

Weiss began to laugh as her breathing eased up, and Yang continued to hold onto her. She removed an earpiece, keeping the other one in. "I won." she whispered.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Yang glared at her.

 _Love you like you want me to._

Weiss shook her head. Everything was just too loud right now, except for Yang. She was quiet. It was cold, but Weiss was burning.

"Can you walk?"

Weiss shook her head again.

 _Love me like you want me to._

With ease, Yang lifted her up in a bridal style form and carried her to the parking lot. "I guess I'm driving." Yang commented.

Weiss nodded, as she wrapped her arms around Yang and buried her face into Yang's chest. For once, Yang didn't mind, she didn't complain. Because Weiss had won.

Yang carried her to the passenger seat and handed her the water that was sitting in the cup holder. "Guess no cooldown.." Yang muttered as she walked towards the driver's seat, now taking Weiss's keys and starting the car.

"Hey Yang?" Weiss muttered weakly.

"What?"

"You're my fucking idiot too."

 _Love me like you want me to._


	6. Trust and Love (Go hand in hand)

**AN:** This is another chapter where Yang and Weiss are older. So like the first chapter was made. Also, this is kinda angsty and sad in the middle but it lightens up towards the end. Also, to all who read this just know that I love and appreciate you. Thank you for your time.

* * *

"Chai tea, please." Weiss ordered, the barista nodded and rang her up. Weiss handed the barista her credit card.

"Huh, your taste doesn't change all that much, does it?" Yang commented, leaning in next to her.

"And neither does your allure." Weiss eyed Yang up and down, who was grinning widely. Yang sported her leather jacket and tight yellow tee with torn jeans. The two knew better than to be flirtatious with one another, but sometimes old habits die hard.

"I'm glad after all these years you still think so." Yang turned and walked towards a table off in the corner of the coffee shop.

Weiss was handed her tea in almost an instant and followed Yang to the table.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Weiss asked as she settled down into the seat, making sure her skirt didn't awkwardly lift up or anything as she did so.

"I'm sure." Yang nodded, now propping her chin on her hand as she stared at Weiss in a pining sort of trance.

Weiss was in town for the month, when Weiss said weeks, she had meant the whole month. Yang didn't mind. Yang knew, that old habits die hard and the worst habit you could have was lying. Whether it was intentional or not, Yang didn't have time to care as much as she did about it back then.

"I was glad to see that Yin and Ryota have grown up to be fine young men." Weiss sipped on her tea, trying her damned hardest to make conversation with her old flame. It was on a certain Friday that they all met up together at the Xiao Long household. Weiss stayed for several hours, discussing her new life and how boring it was. The conversation that was had was simple, and if anything at all to Yang - meaningless.

Yin had bragged about his new girlfriend. Ryota, now a lot more talkative, discussed his love for sports. Yang had idly chatted about work and home life. This kind of talk ate away at Yang. She knew that there was much more conversation to be had. Between her and Weiss there was a whole story that could be told. Yang had yearned for a one on one with her which was easily done as Yang wasn't the same person anymore. She would jump at this opportunity. To talk to Weiss. For real.

"They were pretty glad to see you." Yang responded, leaning back in her chair now still giving Weiss a rather soft look. "And, so was I." It wasn't hard to tell that Yang was still, in love with the girl who broke her heart. The girl who crushed her spirit. The girl who left her, like almost everyone else had. Yang never knew why she couldn't get over this first love. It was something she didn't understand.

There was a brief moment of silence in the air before Yang broke it, now garnishing a rather serious look on her face "Weiss, why are you really here?" she leaned forward and placed her arms on the table crossing them and stared directly at Weiss.

"W-what do you mean? I'm just visiting." Weiss looked away, anywhere but Yang's face. She took a hurried sip of her tea.

"You were never a good liar, Weiss." Yang shook her head.

"You know I never meant to." Weiss looked down at her cup, rather regretfully.

"So, why?"

"I'm here for you...and Blake." Weiss finally looked up at Yang with a rather sad look in her eye.

"Blake?" Yang was taken aback, has she…?

Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"Have you heard from her?" Yang asked now in a confused tone.

"N-no!" Weiss shook her head, "That's why I came to you, maybe you knew…"

Yang shook her head. "I haven't heard from her in awhile. I've checked her and Sun's place almost every day this week and nothing. No signs of life."

Weiss covered her mouth in an action of thought, she looked lost or in a daze.

Yang stood up and pulled the heiress out of her seat, the two walked outside while Weiss was still in a trance. They proceeded to walk towards the outlet stores, which were just across the street.

"Yang, you don't think..?" Weiss began, a hint of fear in her eyes for her best friend.

"If she's with Sun, she has to be safe. Even so, I don't honestly know." Yang stared at the ground ahead of her as they spoke.

Weiss gripped her tea. "Yang…" her voice began to shake.

Yang stayed silent, giving her a look of pity. Past Yang would've laughed and glared, without a care. But she knew what Weiss was going to admit. Without another word, Yang once again dragged her out of everyone sights towards an alleyway. Meanwhile, Weiss was covering her mouth trying to swallow the tears and the hatred for herself.

"Yang, I fucked up!" she threw down her tea, and leaned back against the wall not caring about her expensive clothing getting dirty in the process as she buried her face in her hands to cry.

Yang was at a loss for words for the second time in her life. (Well, that's what she thought) She had rarely ever seen Weiss look so broken down. Young Weiss was confident, brash, and she always had her head held high. This Weiss, the Weiss that Yang was looking at looked so...empty. Like she was missing something. Everything. She knew Weiss was trying to hide everything. The bags under her eyes gave it away along with Weiss's newfound meekness towards everyone, including her.

Yang knew exactly how it came to be too. Throughout Yang's thought process, Weiss emitted several sobs. Yang bit her lip and sighed, now pulling in Weiss for a well-needed hug. Was it possible that Weiss was even smaller than when she had original met her? Weiss simply sobbed into the bigger girls chest.

"I left Blake...and I left you..and now Blake is gone, maybe dead and you...you probably hate me." Weiss had managed to say these words in between sobs, muffled, into Yang's chest.

"Blake's not dead, Weiss. We don't know that and I don't hate you." Yang's tone was soft as she held onto her.

Weiss pulled away from Yang and took a deep breath. "You didn't see the look in her eye when I left Yang! I couldn't tell if she understood or not! She wouldn't answer my calls or texts for weeks and I could only see how she was doing through Sun! Do you know how bad that is, Yang? When you can't talk to your best friend?!" Weiss's voice trembled as she tried to yell.

Something in Yang flipped like a switch as she was listening to the now owner of the Schnee Dust Company rant at her. Yang returned to a bad habit momentarily, as she grit her teeth and clenched her fist. The dragon must roar. "Yes, I do know how bad it is!" Yang had finally lost her composure around her. The years of teenagehood came fumbling back, for revenge? Maybe.

Weiss went silent.

"Weiss, YOU were my best friend AND lover. Don't get me wrong, I tried to keep Blake's head above water, but YOU. You, Weiss, fuckin' you left us to drown. The both of us needed you, and when things were getting good you left us for YOUR company. The rich lifestyle that _you_ didn't want to lose. I can see it in your fuckin' eyes Weiss Schnee.." she paused.

"Fuckin' Schnee-Marigold." the sound of the last name sounded awfully bitter to her. Yang at this point was seething with years and years of venom that had gone unshared. "You knew exactly what you were doing ALL those years at Beacon and you decided to choose Blake and I to fuck over!" By now Yang had been walking closer and closer towards Weiss as her voice grew. She didn't care who heard. Most passer byers had wanted to avoid the scuffle, to their luck. Weiss had her back up against the wall with a rather pitiful look set upon her face. Tears running down her face.

Yang now hovered menacingly over Weiss. Almost a foot taller, Yang glared at her with a look that could kill, but it quickly changed. The anger mask was now faltering and changing into one, one that she hardly cared for but it happened anyways. Yang was breaking down, she had begun to cry.

"Weiss, you left us. Blake loved you. I loved you. I still love you. I told you that I always would, and now you're back - and you're taunting me and I hate this. I hate everything about this. I would give up all of my wealth, my job, everything to go back to the way were. But you? You couldn't. Blake and I...we...we were never good enough, were we?" Yang covered her face, she was a complete and utter mess now.

"Yang, I…"

"Weiss, shut the fuck up." Yang turned around, her voice still trembling. She sniffled a few times and took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the car. I'll meet you there." Yang had momentarily regained her composure as she straightened herself out, padding out her jacket and wiping her face with her hands several times. She ran her hand through her hair once, then a second time and walked out of the alleyway.

Weiss slid to the ground, in an almost fetal position. She knew what she did. She knew damn well. But she couldn't give it up, could she? There was a way. Yang _was_ rich now after all. But Weiss was old money and Yang new. Would that really work? Money was money. But is that all she could think about in this situation?

Even so, it was a little too late for Weiss (at least that what she thinks), at the age of 25 she already had a child. One that she wasn't ready for, but she still loves her daughter nonetheless. Her husband, was eerily similar to her hateful dad and Weiss found her husband rather detestable. But she was stuck in this marriage. Was she to become the same person her mother was? A drunkard and someone that appeared dead inside?

"Fuck that!" she slammed her fist against the wall behind her. The attack on the wall, had caused her hand to burn for a few short seconds as she now stood up and brushed herself off.

She didn't want to be her mom. She didn't want to be with her husband. She wanted to be with her best friend, Blake Belladonna, in her old household where they were safe and sound and not a care in the world was to be had. More importantly, she wanted Yang Xiao Long. The girl that had originally hated her with such a fiery passion that Weiss was sure they were destined to never get beyond acquaintances. But Weiss, was was always and would always be in love with the firecracker. She knew the moment she fell for her that it would turn out this way.

Weiss would no longer let what she truly wanted pass her by. After being gone for several years she wondered just how she would get it back. Blake was missing, along with her fiance, Sun. Weiss didn't even know where to begin with Blake, maybe the police station? Sun was a rising detective after all. Or at least, that's what she remembered from the conversation her and Yang had the other day.

As for getting Yang back, this too would be a struggle. Yang had admitted her love for her time and time again, and today was no different. Though, trust was another thing to be had entirely. Trust, that wouldn't take a year and half like it did in the past. Trust, that was gone between the two. Just because Yang loved Weiss, didn't mean she had to trust her. Weiss meant well, but she knew if she couldn't be trusted then what was the point?

Weiss took several deep breaths and headed back towards the car.

/

Yang had sat in the car, her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel as she screamed pure nothingness. Her rage, her sadness, her pain was unbridled. Weiss had been gone for years, with hardly a call, text, or email. Yang had even, almost, forgotten about her. But forgetting about her first love, her only love, was an impossible thing. Especially, after Blake had found out. Yang and Sun were left to take care of Blake, a mess; who turned into a completely different person. To which, Yang could only assume why she was now missing. That didn't explain the fact that Sun was gone too. Blake was a constant reminder of Weiss, of the three of them being a cohesive unit.

About 15 minutes had gone by before Weiss had returned to the car and by this time Yang had settled down. She mentally cursed herself for insisting that they take one car to the outlet. Weiss had left her car at Yang's house and Yang and Weiss took her car. Yang watched as Weiss walked up to the car, eyeing her up carefully.

Weiss stepped inside the car and buckled up. Yang started the car, not even bothering to glance at Weiss. Out of the parking lot and into the road. It would be one grueling and awkward car ride.

"Y-Yang.." Weiss broke the silence as they sat at stoplight. Again, Yang didn't bother giving the girl a single look as she kept her eyes straight ahead. "Yang?" Weiss tried again, like a sad small child calling out for its mother.

Yang reached for the radio controls, trying to drown out the sound of Weiss sadly calling out for her. She stopped as her hand hovered over the controls to make it louder as she noticed the light was now green. She looked back towards the road and drove on.

"Please, say something. Anything." Weiss felt a wave of unease hit her. Yang wasn't one to be quiet. No, not at all. Weiss knew this. If any the slightest thing bothered her she would always speak up, at least that's what the once-17 year old Weiss knew. Was this a thing?

A small whimper escaped out of Weiss's mouth. She knew she deserved this. She knew that in the end, Yang had all the right to hate her if she wanted to. To never talk to her again, even if Yang loved her Yang deserved the best for herself too, didn't she? That's what Weiss had originally wanted for her. She never meant...she never meant for any of this to happen the way that it did.

"If you can't talk with me for your sake, can you talk to me for Blake's sake?" Weiss finally commented. Her voice weak and filled with sadness, but this was the only thing she could do to make Yang talk to her. Use the fact that Blake was missing as a way to talk.

Yang took in a very deep and noticable breath. "Fine. We're going to work together to find Blake. That's it." At another stoplight, about several minutes away from Yang's home, Yang finally turned her head towards Weiss. Acknowledging her existence. There was a small look of sadness in Yang's eye.

The two finally made it back to Yang's house.

Weiss exited the car first, and Yang slowly followed behind. "I'll just get Wynne and leave. T-thank you Yang." Weiss entered the house, while Yang waited outside and leaned up against her car.

"Yeah, it was no problem Weiss! Wynne's a total cutie! My girlfriend loves her!" Yin's loud voice mentioned from within the house. He had followed Weiss and Wynne outside the house and noticed Yang leaning up against one of the cars. "Oh hey, Ya-" he shut his mouth almost immediately after noticing the look on Yang's face. "See ya' Weiss." he muttered turning around going inside the house.

A shiver ran through Weiss's spine as she made it out to her car and put Wynne down into her car seat. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around and noted the large figure standing behind her. Yang. For someone so tall she sure knew how to be sneaky at times.

"Yang?" Weiss uttered, unsure of what Yang was doing so close to her.

"You know Weiss…" her mannerisms turned from menacing to neutral in an instant. "It might be better if you stuck around, for Blake's sake."

Weiss was baffled "Yang, are you asking me to..?"

"Whatever dinky five-star hotel you're staying at, leave it. Come live in the guest room." a small smirk arose from Yang.

Weiss could've collapsed right there from the wild emotional rollercoaster she had ridden today. Then again, she should've seen this coming. Typical, wildcard Yang. Yang was never one to stay upset for too long, and she would always have something else up her sleeve. Then again, this _was_ for Blake's sake.

"Yeah, okay." Weiss nodded in a daze as she made her way to the drivers side. Yang following behind as Weiss opened her door. The two stood there staring at each other in silence.

It was clear as day in this very moment, that Yang and Weiss were still very much in love. After a small moment, the two exchanged a very brief kiss goodbye that made Weiss blush. Weiss then settled into her car.

"Get your stuff and come back, okay? We'll be waiting. Oh, and drive safe." Yang held onto her door as she spoke.

"I will. Thank you." Weiss nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

With that, Yang closed the door and watched Weiss drive off.

Yin ran out of the house as Weiss left. "Yang! What was that?!" His head turned to look at the car driving away and back to Yang who was walking towards him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?" Yin flashed a not so innocent grin.

"Weiss is moving in for now."

"Isn't she married?" Yin and Yang walked in sync as they now stepped into the house.

"Yeah, but not for very long I'm assuming."

"YOU'RE GOING TO MURDER HER HUSBAND?" As soon as he said this, Yin felt a light thwap against his head. "Ow.."

"Are you stupid? It's just another challenge between us."

"Did she accept?"

"We'll know if she comes back which I'm pretty sure she will." Yang yawned and made her way to the guest room to tidy it up.

Within an hour and half, Yang knew that challenge was accepted as Weiss and Wynne were at her door step.

"Oh, so you're actually here? Didn't think you'd take the time out to come here." Yang leaned up against the door frame.

Weiss chuckled. "You don't know me too well, do you?"


	7. High Life

AN: Hey Freezerbabes, this has quite a bit of Blake and Yang interaction with Weiss towards the end. Hurray! This one also descends into kind of madness (and fluff). Also, for the folks still reading this - let me know what your favorite chapter has been so far. I know AKALoveless had mentioned chpt 2 being their favorite, but since I've added so many now maybe it's changed! (You: Shae, are you just asking for comments and reviews? Me: Hah, yeah, no? MAYBE? PLEASE?) In all seriousness I'm actually enjoying writing these regardless. It's fun and not as taxing as my other projects. Anyways, ENJOY.

* * *

Yang exhaled and watched as her breath left her. She clicked her tongue and shook her head as she straightened out her leather jacket. Her eyes gazed over the shops that were around her; stopping at one in particular not to actually look inside, but to stare at her own reflection. Her fingers ran through her long golden mane. She turned around and looked up at the streetlights that buzzed, momentarily getting lost in the sound. Shaking herself off, she pulled out her new scroll (courtesy of Weiss Schnee) she checked the time.

7:30 PM. Her date started in 5 minutes. She scowled. "You..you can do this Yang." she muttered to herself. She looked across the street, to where the casual looking chain restaurant stood. It was a busy day today, cars entering and leaving. Yang, really, didn't want to do this. Her legs wouldn't budge.

Once again, Yang Xiao Long had been thrown into a situation that she did not originally agree to. The culprit of this situation? None other than Weiss Schnee. Yang should have known that receiving this new device, known as a 'scroll' would've come with a catch. Unbeknownst to Yang, Weiss had set up Yang's phone for her. This meant, setting up passwords, contacts, and even a dating application known as 'Remdr'. Weiss of course gave her the option to change all of these, but Weiss knew damn well Yang would be too uninterested to change it. Why should she?

/

[ _Flashback]_

 _Yang, Weiss and Blake were at the library at Beacon Academy. Weiss and Blake were studiously attending to their notes, making flashcards and making sure they had all the necessary research for an upcoming speech presentation. Yang had been sitting at one of the libraries computers, finding more topics and facts that she could add on._

 _Yang had left her stuff with Weiss and Blake. This meant, her new scroll._

 _As Weiss and Blake took a small break, Weiss grabbed Yang's scroll and started to go through it._

" _Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake whispered in a concerned voice. "You're not up to something stupid again, are you?"_

 _Weiss responded with a sly smile._

" _She's going to get pissed off at you, you know that right?"_

" _She can't complain, we made a bet. I won. And since when do you care?" Weiss turned her head towards the amber-eyed girl that was glaring at her in a similar manner that Yang would. It seems like they've all picked up on each others habits._

" _You really think that what you're doing is going to stop Yang from wanting to pummel you?" Blake was rather serious in her tone._

" _Blake, are you okay?" Weiss asked, now turning around the question. She knew Blake wasn't feeling okay, and the more and more Blake spoke she knew this to be true. Weiss put back Yang's phone and turned it face down._

 _Blake went momentarily quiet then sighed. "Yeah, I just…"_

 _Before Blake could speak again, Yang had walked up with a small stack of papers as she dropped them on the table in front of Weiss and Blake. "Everything we need is right here on these papers." Yang smirked, but then changed into one of confusion as she noticed the tone in the air was unusually serious. She realized that they were in a study environment, but this, this was something else._

" _I think I'm done for the day. I'll catch you guys later." Blake immediately packed up and walked away in a fleeing catlike manner._

" _Is Blake okay?" Yang asked._

" _She's fine…" Weiss waved off. She knew she would have to talk to Blake sooner or later. Yang raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "About you though…" Weiss grinned an evil grin._

 _Yang glared. "What did you do this time?"_

" _Up-up! No complaining." Weiss waggled her finger in the air. "I got you a date this weekend!"_

 _Yang's eyes widened and a fury of obscenities rose up through the dragon's jowls, but stopped at the entrance of her mouth. "You did what?" she kept her voice to a low growl._

" _A date. With a boy. This week. Don't worry, I'll get everything set for you." Weiss winked._

 _/_

Yang now knew better than to trust Weiss with her phone, and just about everything else. Surely, Yang would have to delete that application, if only she knew how.

Weiss had agreed to watch over her brothers, while Blake had dropped her off at the location. Or well, near it at least. Now Yang wandered around the restaurant like a predator stalking its prey, but she wanted to avoid this prey, in every single way. Yang was only given a few details about the guy. He was apparently 'tall, rugged, and handsome". (Weiss's words, to be precise.) His name was something even stranger, Yatsuhashi. The name sounded like a foreign dessert.

Yang, was completely uninterested. But for Weiss's sake, she agreed to go anyways. Mostly because she knew Weiss would hound her over it. Luckily, for Yang just because she was dropped off at the location, didn't mean she had to go, right?

Yang once again looked at the scroll, a text message from Weiss Schnee appeared saying "Good Luck! ;)" Yang proceeded to ignore it and checked the time. 7:40PM. Yang sighed and turned around, leaving the restaurants sights and headed towards a new and unknown direction.

Yang kept her head low, and walked with her hoodie up. It was an especially cold day so Yang wore a light hoodie underneath her usual jacket. The area she entered was an especially shady one. Some of the streetlights didn't work; the whole street itself smelled rancid. Yang figured she would just round the block to kill some time, call Blake and go home.

Yang walked a little further down, the more she walked the creepier the street became. Luckily for Yang, she didn't get scared. Yang checked her phone, now nearly the only sign of light around her, save for the few cars that would pass by, it was 7:57PM. This 'date' was not going fast enough. She sighed heavily.

She thought it would be a boring and empty day, but Yang Xiao Long couldn't have been more wrong. In almost an instant, she was thrown into an alleyway against a wall.

"Give me ever'thin' ya' got and ya' won't git hurt too much." a rough hand held her against the wall. Yang's eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and noticed a laughably sized knife being held up against her shoulder.

"Look, I don't have anything." Yang remained surprisingly calm in this situation. The dragon knew how to play it smart, when it counted of course. She sized up the man, he was definitely smaller than her. Easy.

"Aye, so yer a lass? You have ever'thin' I want then." The man placed a hand on her breast, but Yang immediately retaliated shoving him off with one hand. With this the man had shoved his knife into Yang's shoulder. The shoulder that now had a knife sticking out of it, reeled back so the man couldn't pull it out.

Yang's eyes burned red with fury now as she grabbed the man by the face, disorienting him. As she did this her leg stepped in behind his own as she now threw the man down to the ground by his face alone. Her hand followed his head down all the way to concrete where a loud crack could be heard. The man was out cold. Maybe dead. Yang returned to her senses. "Fuck." she looked around and pulled his body over to a set of dumpsters in the alleyway. She sat him down between them and left the alleyway.

The adrenaline had finally worn off as Yang now felt a shooting pain in her shoulder. The laughably sized knife was now no laughing matter as it stuck out from her. She could feel the blood stick up against her.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." she muttered under her breath. She had begun to head back to where she came from when she noticed car lights flickering at her. "Fuck this neighborhood." she ignored the lights.

"Yang?" A familiar feminine voice called out to her. It came from the car that was flashing its lights at her. Yang cautiously approached the car and watched as smoke emitted from the inside.

Blake sat in the car looking at her curiously. "Don't you have a date?" she asked.

"I do, I mean I did…" Yang began.

"Is that a fucking knife sticking out of you?" Blake interrupted now eying the item that was obviously not supposed to be there.

"What else does it look like?" Yang scowled.

"Get in the car."

Yang walked around to the passengers as she got inside a very pungent smell had finally hit her. Yang coughed several times. "Are you smoking weed?"

"I'm surprised you even know what that smells like." Blake picked up one of the _several_ joints that sat in the cupholders and took a deep hit. "Anyways, do I even want to know how that happened?" she spoke as she exhaled, the smoke hitting Yang's face.

"I don't think I can afford a hospital visit, and I'm pretty sure I killed a man." Yang shut her eyes tightly, the pain was a slightly overwhelming, but she knew better than to pull it out immediately. She needed to get home where she could probably take care of the wound in a cheaper more efficient way.

Blake grabbed Yang's hand and put something in it. The joint she was smoking. "Here, take a hit. It'll make the pain easier to deal with."

"Blake is this why you're always acting so strange?" Yang looked at the substance in her hand oddly.

"More or less. It's a combination of drugs, really. Some I need, some I don't…" she whispered the last part, in hopes that Yang didn't hear it. "I need this. Really, I do. Weiss knows. It helps me. Now take a hit before I take it back."

"I've never done this before." Yang looked at the stoned girl.

"It's easy. Inhale, hold it for as long as you can then exhale." she winked.

Yang did as she was told, but then immediately coughed and sputtered. She glared at Blake.

"That happens a lot for newbies. Try it a few more times." Blake leaned back in her seat watching Yang.

Yang tried it again, and once more for posterity. She coughed, but then felt the strangest sensation hit her. She was high. Her body had relaxed in a way she could never imagine.

She handed Blake the joint and Blake finished it off.

"Where did you get that stuff?"

"I have a large supply of it in my apartment." Blake reached in the backseats and grabbed a large bag of chips. Yang noticed that Blake's car was exceptionally...messy.

"That doesn't answer my question." Yang now stuck out her hands wanting the food.

"I got it from the White Fang." Blake handed her the bag as she stuffed her mouth.

"The White Fang!? Isn't that some huge underground drug cartel?"

Blake nodded. "I used to work for the White Fang. Can you believe it was all about free pharmaceuticals at one point? Like for the people who needed the overly expensive drugs to live." Blake shoved another handful of chips in her mouth as the two handed the bag back and forth. "Shit got crazy as a new leader took over. It went from helpful drugs, to things like dust. I heard they're in cahoots with some other leading company now." Blake muttered, spilling all sorts of information that Yang was completely lost at. "So basically I stole most of their non-addictive drugs."

"And Weiss is okay with this?" Yang looked at her wide-eyed, but she wasn't sure if she was just feeling the effects of the high.

"Not really, but she saved my life. She got me out of the White Fang. I nearly fucking died from an overdose and I've been...clean ever since she found me. She's been my best friend ever since." Blake paused and sighed. "Honestly, without her I'd be lost...and dead. Weiss isn't the greatest of friends, but she tries and that's all I care for. She's trying for me...and she's trying for you. And I don't know why either, but...hell..I'll take it." Blake started up the car, knowing that it'd probably be best to take Yang home.

"The fact that you stole from a drug cartel and you're not dead is kind of amazing." Yang commented as she could feel herself fly. She looked at the grip of the knife sticking out of her. It didn't hurt as much, but she knew it'd hurt like hell as soon as it was removed.

"More like luck. The White Fang have no idea where I am. They probably think I'm dead." Blake yawned and then laughed. "Oh yeah, remember the first time you met me?"

"Yeah?" Yang tilted her head curiously.

"I was high as fuck. Or else I would've never approached you. I'm too anxious for that. It's funny to think that none of our paths would've crossed if it weren't for me being a stoner." Blake chuckled to herself then shrugged. "Or maybe Weiss would've taken it upon herself to go talk to the new kid."

Yang looked deep in thought for what she thought was a moment, but it instead was for the whole car ride as they finally arrived at Yang's own apartment.

Almost robotically Yang exited the car along with Blake who was twirling her car keys on her finger. They went up the several flights it took to make it to Yang's own little abode as Yang mechanically grabbed her keys and shoved them into the lock.

She was greeted by a Weiss who was sitting at the coffee table, looking over some papers and a book next to her. "You're back?" Weiss checked her phone, it was only 8:55. "Surely you guys would've…" she paused now eyeing both Blake and Yang, Weiss went red in the face with anger. Before speaking she looked back at the room and hoped to whatever Deity was up there that Yin had not heard them open the door.

"You guys are fucking HIGH?" Weiss whispered in an angry tone, she then eyed Yang who had something sticking out of her shoulder. "Yang, what the fuck is that?" Weiss constantly eyed the door that led to the boys bedroom. She thanked herself as she remembered giving Yin a tablet with headphones so he could watch anything on Webflix.

Yang's eyes slowly wandered the grip of the blade sticking out of her shoulder and then pointed. "Oh this?" she smirked. "I got stabbed."

Weiss's face went white and her knees went weak. She had to stop herself from falling over dramatically. Blake shrugged and went passed the girls now raiding Yang's kitchen for more food. Weiss turned to Blake "You didn't take her to a hospital?!" Weiss followed Blake into the kitchen as Yang now went off to the restroom.

"She said she couldn't afford it." Blake grabbed a giant box of cereal, a bowl, and milk and walked towards the coffee table, passing an extremely pissed off Weiss Schnee.

"Well, I can!" Weiss lightly stomped her way to the restroom where Yang was as to not arouse suspicion from the clueless boys. Luckily, Ryota was already asleep but she knew that Yin would be not.

The door to the restroom was open as Yang stood in front of the sink. Weiss walked up to the open door.

"Yangwhatareyo-"

Yang pulled the blade from her shoulder and dropped it in the sink. The blood now flowed and Yang immediately removed her jackets which were covered in blood. As was she.

"OHMYFUCK." Weiss covered her mouth to conceal the obscenity as she witnessed Yang pull the blade. "Yang, what the fuck." she whispered now rushing to Yang, grabbing her and now holding her hand over the wound.

"Weiss, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much. It's just the bleeding." Yang shrugged off now leaning down to the lower cabinet and pulling out a rather large roll of bandages. "I'm always prepared." she grinned.

Weiss stood there in shock, with her hand still on Yang's cut.

"Stop looking at me like that. Now help me out." Yang kicked the stool next to Weiss, inclining her to step on top of it. Which she did. Yang handed one half of the long bandage to Weiss as Yang started to wrap herself up.

"Yang, how did all of this happen and shouldn't you shower first?" Weiss asked in a concerned tone.

"I skipped my date. Walked around, got stabbed, yadda yadda." Yang finished up wrapping herself as Weiss pulled back to wash her hands as did Yang.

"What? Who stabbed you?" Weiss looked up at Yang as she stepped off the stool.

"Don't know. He's probably dead now though…"

"WHAT?" Weiss covered her mouth as she nearly yelped out the word.

"Nothing. Let's not worry about it, okay?" Yang gave her sleepy looking grin. She was still high. Yang walked out of the restroom with just her undershirt on, that was still bloody along with the restroom and the clothing that was scattered. She'd pick it up later, surely.

Weiss stood there dumbfounded. Maybe she should get Yang high more. She was a lot nicer or in this case, a lot more relaxed. She shook her head and quickly put the clothing together in a corner and made sure that the cabinets, sink, and floor weren't covered in blood.

Weiss made her way to the living room where Yang and Blake sat munching on cereal and watching some reality t.v show.

"I cannot believe you two." Weiss commented making her presence known. Yang turned her head and grinned at Weiss. Blake shrugged and continued to eat and watch t.v.

Yang sat on the couch and patted the open spot next to her. Which Weiss graciously took.

"This, princess.." Yang leaned in and whispered into Weiss's ear in a mock lustful manner or at least, that's what Weiss took from it. This action sent a shiver down Weiss's spine, eliciting a blush from her as well. "Is what happens when I go on dates." Yang gestured towards her shoulder which still had bits of blood seeping through the bandage.

Yang wrapped her good arm around Weiss, and with all her strength pulled her down so Weiss now lay across Yang's lap in an awkward manner.

"Y-Yang?!" Weiss didn't know what the hell was going on.

Yang pulled her legs out from underneath Weiss so now she made it to where she was sitting on the much smaller, weaker girl. "And this is what happens to girls who piss me off." Yang triumphantly stated.

"Y-Yang, you big brute! Get off of me! You're heavy!" Weiss complained now striking at Yang's beefy thighs, but in reality Yang wasn't even putting half of her weight on the snowy haired princess. And Weiss knew this. "Blake, help me!" she reached her arm out to poke at Blake's back.

"Yang, just don't kill her." Blake said without batting an eye or even turning around.

"Blake!" she tried to punch at the hungry stoner, but to no avail. Weiss huffed and shimmied her way out from underneath Yang's legs as Yang chuckled maniacally.

Weiss stood up in a fierce manner, and then straddled Yang. Placing her hands on _both_ of her shoulders causing Yang to lean back in the couch, Weiss very lightly pressed on the injured one to not hurt Yang. Icy blue eyes pierced the lilac ones as they had a stare off.

Yang stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to murder you." Weiss threatened in a low growl.

"I'd like to see you try." Yang smirked, with a glint of something devious in her eye.

Weiss had begun to move her hands towards Yang's neck in an attempt to obviously strangle her. Almost within an instant, Weiss was flipped onto her back on the couch with Yang straddling over her now. Weiss blinked wildly trying to determine what happened in that flash instance.

Yang leaned in, with one arm to prop her up and hovered over Weiss's face. Weiss could smell the faint smell of weed and a certain brand of chips emanating from her. Weiss could feel the blood rushing to her face as she began to blush. This was closer than they'd ever been. Weiss could feel her heart racing, more so than when she had ran and beaten Yang.

As of lately, Yang and Weiss's arguments turned into less of actually seriously yelling at the other and more into 'let's see who can yell and touch each other the most in this argument before the other chickens out' sort of situation. Yang had become more 'aggressively playful' as had Weiss, to which, every time this happened Weiss was always on the bottom. Not that she was truly complaining about this.

Yang too, had felt her heart race in this moment. The girl she once despised, hated even, she was now doing things like this to her. But...what was _this?_ Yang had never gotten the opportunity to touch and explore anyone else, and lately, Weiss was becoming more and more...open to the idea. Not verbally, but physically. Yang wanted to see how far she could take it..how far she could go. Weiss never once protested to anything Yang had done in a serious manner.

Yang still hovered over her, now smirking as if to say 'I win. What are you going to do about it?' Weiss swallowed hard and stared into the dragon's deceivingly soft face. She gazed over at Yang's lips, which were inviting her with a challenging smirk. Yang gave her a wink, as if she knew what Weiss was thinking - basically giving her the go ahead to accept the challenge.

"Get a room you two." Just then then a flash went off and Blake was standing a few feet away from them with her scroll out. "Fuck. Didn't mean for the flash to go off."

Yang immediately flew off of Weiss and towards Blake as Weiss followed behind in a similar fashion. They tried their damned hardest to grab the scroll from the slippery catlike girl.

"Blake, delete that!" Yang angrily grabbed at Blake's hand, but had no luck catching her hand. Blake grinned widely.

"Come on Blake, that's not funny! Delete it!" Weiss added.

"Now you can't deny you two are flirting with each other in the weirdest of ways." Blake shrugged putting away her phone.

"Are not!" The two said loudly in unison, then glared at each other with pseudo rage. They then launched themselves at Blake for another attack attempt at receiving the phone that was now stored away.

"W-Weiss…" Yin yawned. "What's going on?" now appearing from the bedroom.

The three of them froze. As Yang had Blake in a headlock, who was pinching Yang's ass to Weiss sticking her hands deep into Blake's jeans ass pockets.

The three of the turned their head simultaneously and stared at Yin with wide eyes and blank stares.

"Uh, nothing?" Weiss answered with a totally not convincing grin.


	8. Family shouldn't be a gamble

AN: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like it and then I don't? I think I got lazy? This one is particularly cheesy, also I like to tease y'all. As for the next chapter that I have in mind, I think you'll finally get what you want out of Weiss and Yang. MWAH. (That's a hint, yo.) Also, I'm going to attempt for more feels next chapter as well. :3c Also, thank you AKALoveless, I'm glad you're enjoying it and thank you for the motivation! You're probably gonna hate me for this chapter, lmao. Anyways, Enjoy my friends!

* * *

After a long day, it was finally just the two of them. The two of them alone. Weiss and Yang. The two of them sat in Yang's apartment, it couldn't have been much later than 8PM on a Friday night.

Yin, was out of the house, alone, for what Yang considered the first time. At a sleepover that he was invited to. At first, Yang was hesitant at the fact, but she quickly shook it off. This is the life she had strived to get for her brothers, to have them have a life full of happiness and friends and every necessity they nee. So that they'd never be or feel alone or empty. Yang had agreed to let Yin go and shared with Yang the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen come from him. Her heart swelled with pride and joy.

Ryota on the other hand, was still in the apartment. Though it was known that the smaller, quieter child prefered a much earlier bedtime than his cohorts. He was still a toddler after all. He had been put to bed only moments before the girls settled into the newfound momentary freedom and quietness.

Lastly, their lovely best friend Blake Belladonna was on a _date_. With a man Weiss jokingly considers a 'rapscallion', better known as Sun Wukong. He was an awfully cheery boy, with a very joking like attitude that seemed to counter out Blake's aloofness and even anxiety. He seemed genuine in his intents with Blake, so much so that Weiss had set him up with a better paying job like she did for Yang. He was soon to be integrated with their shenanigans and mayhem. If only the poor boy knew what he was actually getting himself into.

Weiss stretched herself out as she put the last of the clean dishes away. Her and Yang shared a meal, that Yang cooked with ingredients provided by Weiss. Yang was in the process of cleaning up the mess that her, Weiss, and Ryota made at the coffee table where they usually shared their meals.

Yang walked into the kitchen with tidbits of trash in hand and threw them away. Weiss watched from the counter as Yang walked her way over.

"What?" Yang eyed Weiss as she turned from the trash can, and settled next to Weiss leaning up against the counter.

"Nothing." Weiss shrugged. Weiss had conceived a plan. A plan that she knew damn well would get in her trouble with the firecracker, but had gone ahead with it nonetheless.

"No, no." Yang shook off the deceivers reply not being fooled at all, "I've seen that look before and you're…" she scanned her carefully. Yang could've installed x-ray vision into herself to see through Weiss's lies, but it couldn't ever prepare her for anything that Weiss came up with. "You're up to something!" Yang now glared at her, she was already riling herself up for whatever stupidity Weiss brought.

"Am not!" Weiss crossed her arms and walked to the other side of Yang, and pretended to go through a cabinet, making herself look busy.

"You're like a fucking child, Weiss you know that?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you 'Ms I-like-to-trip-Weiss-Schnee-in-the-middle-of-the-hallways.'" Weiss now shot an equally accusing glare at Yang who tried to conceal a smirk by biting down on her lip.

"Well, I did say _Schnee_ ya' later, princess. You should've seen it coming!" Yang threw her hands in the air.

Weiss groaned, as Yang had started a real bad habit of making puns. She had no idea where the brute had picked them up, but it was the start of something awful. "That doesn't fix the fact that _you_ still tripped me. Twice!" she now approached Yang.

"Not my fault you _fell_ _for me._ " Yang grinned evilly.

Weiss paused and had to process the very short and and unmistakeable sentence. "Did you just hit on me?" Weiss asked disbelievingly. In truth, Weiss's heart could've burst from happiness right then and there.

"What?!" Yang was careful not to raise her voice as Ryota was asleep, but her tone of voice came out harshly with a scoff. "Why would I hit on someone as pitiful as you?" Yang returned, looking unimpressed with the situation at hand.

"Me? Pitiful? Say's the girl who can't pronounce colonel correctly!" Weiss smirked at her, grabbing the upper hand as she knew that Yang couldn't handle that kind of embarrassment.

"That's a fucking trick word and you know it!" Yang raised a fist that quickly pushed Weiss back into the kitchen wall. This gesture, wasn't as aggressive as outsiders might see it. Yang was very light in her touch, and Weiss exaggerated just how hard she had been pushed. It was just enough to get them into the positions they both wanted.

The two of them knew damn well what they were doing. They just never liked to admit to it. They just needed some excuse, any excuse, to touch and 'maim' each other without actually saying it. This was the first time they were truly alone, _for now_. Weiss knew that whatever they were going to attempt to do this time would most likely be interrupted for the umpteenth time.

As much as Weiss wanted this, which every inch of her being wanted it, she knew that she couldn't. But she wouldn't stop it from happening either way. Weiss was pressed up against the wall. Yang's hands were on the wall only a few inches above her, she looked down as her lilac eyes met the icy blue ones.

Weiss, swallowed hard. She could feel the excitement within her rise. This was a feeling that was much stronger than the last escapades she had. Weiss was no newbie to this game, but this was no longer a game to her. She wanted this. Her body wanted this. But this gamble, wouldn't change her mind for future things to come.

Yang licked her lips. "Princess, you knew it would always come down to this. Me, winning that is." Yang's tone of voice was dripping with lust and an almost equal excitement to Weiss's. Yang then grabbed Weiss's hands and pinned them up against the wall. The two slowly interlocked fingers. It would be surprise for Weiss to know that Yang was a newbie at this. She seemed so natural at it. But to Yang, everything about this was more of a primal, instinctual feeling. Weiss's cheeks were now a deep shade of red as she bit her lip.

Yang shoved one of her legs in between Weiss's own, propping Weiss up and exciting her more at the same time. Yang began to press herself up against her, and lean in. Her heart racing. She wondered how far she would get today. How far Weiss would allow her to go. Weiss made no protests, she seemed willing. Yes, Yang did want this and she didn't know why. She didn't know how Weiss became so enticing after these longs weeks, no, months in the making of their weird companionship.

It didn't make sense to Yang, but here she was like a dragon claiming its hoard. Or claiming its princess in this case. Hatred and spite no longer existed within Yang. Rather, a bubble and conglomeration of new and unknown feelings stirred within the dragon's heart and she wanted to explore. Weiss was the perfect landscape.

It was an almost perfect situation, Weiss pinned up against the wall with Yang's leg meeting with one of the most sensitive parts of her giving a small boost to her. While the two's faces were only inches away, not even touching but already breathless from the anticipation of what was to come.

Only, it didn't.

As expected, a knock on the door interrupted their plans. Yang pulled back and scowled, her head now turned towards the door. "Who the fuck?" Yang scowled at the door.

Weiss's heart didn't know in which direction to run. She wanted to pull Yang back and take her into the kiss she's been dreaming up for the past few weeks. She didn't fully remember when these feelings took over, but all that she knew is that she wanted Yang's lips on hers. In reality, she knew that the longer she could hold Yang off and not let them actually fall for one another the better it would be for them in the end of things. If only Weiss had known that they already fell down this deep, yet wondrous hole at first glance.

Yang removed her hands from Weiss's, as she angrily made her way towards the door. She didn't care who it was, Blake? The authorities? Whoever it was and the whole building would probably get a piece of of her mind (and fist). Before she could take another step forward to meet with door, which another knock came from Weiss had tried to stop her but Weiss grabbed her hand.

"Yang, wait!" Weiss pulled on her hand weakly, but it was a little too late as Yang had yanked open her door and gave the cockblocker (beaver dammer, in this case) the most hateful look Yang could muster up.

At least, that's what Yang wanted to do. Instead she paused at the girl at her doorstep, who didn't seem too much older than Yin. Possibly 15 years old if Yang had to guess. She gave Yang a warm smile. She seemed familiar, too familiar. Her hair sported a red tint, and her eyes gleamed a gorgeous silver color.

"I guess I found it. Hi Yang!" the high-pitched feminine voice greeted Yang.

"Ruby?!" she called out, now immediately slamming the door in her face and turning to Weiss.

Weiss and Yang still had one of their hands interlocked together, Yang immediately pulled away from Weiss. "What. THE. FUCK." she looked at Weiss with a fire in her eyes. "You brought her here?" Yang didn't need to ask who the culprit was for this mishap. All of the signs and roadways usually led to Weiss.

"Yang, it's not a big deal, she is still your half-sister after all!" Weiss sputtered out, trying to save face.

"Not a big deal? My dad, the fuckin' man-whore had a child with _her_ floozy mom who then fuckin' got a restraining order against us! Meanwhile, my dad still fucked around with _my_ mom and you know what I'm left with? Two younger brothers that I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF, and a half-sister who I hardly know!" Yang's voice seethed with rage, but it was more of a hurt rage than anything else.

"Well, now's your chance to get to know her." Weiss gave a weak smile.

"I can still hear you guys, you know. Heh." Ruby called out from the other side of the door.

Yang yanked open the door again, with a glare. "Get in here and sit down." Yang ordered. "The both of you."

Ruby walked in with a sports bag, that hung from her shoulders. She was only a little taller than Weiss. Both Ruby and Weiss walked their way to the couch. Ruby didn't seem put off by Yang's behavior but Weiss was acting rather sheepish. She may or may not have still been coming down from that lustful high as her thoughts ran circles around their situation moments before.

Yang stood in front of them, in front of the coffee table. Where she was now the center of attention. She stood with her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face, like a mother getting ready to talk to their children sternly.

"Ruby. How did you get here?" Yang calmly asked, but the tone of her voice was almost scary.

Ruby looked over at Weiss. "Uhm, she contacted me! We talked a lot and then she invited me, saying that it would be good for us to get to know one another. She bought me an airship ticket, and got me a ride here. It was really cool of her to do that! I've always wanted an older sister too, soooo…" Ruby's voice trailed off with a smile on her face as she shone brightly. She was eerily similar to the behavior of Yin. They might not have looked alike, but they were certainly siblings. Yang's burning heart instantly cooled down at the sight of Ruby's smile. Yang had an apparent weakness to her siblings, and Ruby was no different.

Yang instantly glared at Weiss and mouthed "Fuck you.". Weiss's own mood took a wild 180 as her confidence rose. Her plan, had worked. Weiss smirked widely and leaned back in the couch. Weiss always seemed to know what steps to take. How Weiss did it, even she didn't know. But all Weiss wanted to see was that Yang could be happy. Even without her.

Yang exhaled, sighing as she did so. Her shoulders relaxed and she shook her head. "Ruby, how long are you staying and where are you staying?" Yang now asked in a concerned mother like fashion.

"Oh, Weiss offered me a room at her place and not a long time, mom didn't want me to overstay my welcome so, like, three days!" Ruby said in a cheery tone.

Yang looked over at Weiss, who was smiling at her oh-so-confidently. Yang shook her head. Yang knew that this would give them no free time together whatsoever. That didn't mean that they wouldn't carry on with their pseudo-hatred for each other that were more or less lustful teenage shenanigans. What this meant is that they couldn't get the privacy to go a little further. Which Yang wanted.

Yang sighed once more and nodded. "Okay, sounds good." She crossed her arms, and continued to shake her head. There was no way out of this, but then again, curiosity filled Yang as she now wondered who exactly was Ruby? She was her younger half-sister. That she knew nothing about. Weiss was right, this was a good way to know more of her family and already, Ruby didn't seem to be half bad.

Within almost an instant, Ruby flew off the couch and hugged Yang. Yang was shocked at first, but let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around the silver eyed, red haired girl. There were many things that they needed to catch up on.

/

Throughout the rest of the days the two hung out together nonstop. It was only natural. Ruby was introduced to Yin and Ryota very quickly and the whole family seemed to be...perfect. The reactions and emotions that Ruby elicited out of Yang in just three days had made Weiss slightly jealous. But she couldn't stay jealous for long. Family was family and it was something she didn't really have.

Blake and Sun too, were soon introduced to the zippy cookie loving Ruby. They were extremely surprised to see another member, or at least relative of the Xiao Long family. Blake wondered just how many of them were there. Yang assured her Ruby was the only other 'family'. Blake and Sun also commented on how different they looked. They had wondered why they looked so different. It was only until Ruby showed them a picture of her and her mom that everything made sense.

The group sat in Yang's apartment on the final day of Ruby's coming. There was one story that had yet to escape Yang's mouth. It was on how Yang had lost the privilege of seeing Ruby. How Yang and Ruby were ultimately split up. It was a dumb story in her mind, but thinking on it. She thought how different her life could be today.

/

Blake stretched and extended her legs over Sun's lap. The two lovebirds took up the entirety of the couch. Yin was on the floor next to Ruby. Everyone could see the jealousy escaping from Yin. Ryota was in Ruby's lap as Ruby sneaked him some cookies from her secret cookie stash.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yang and Weiss set up lunch for everyone. They were to eat lunch together and say their goodbyes. It hadn't taken long before lunch was served on paper plates and plastic silverware. The ware might've been cheap, but the food was definitely worth some china.

Everyone ate their shares and laughed, for once, everyone was as civil as they could be. Weiss looked around and noticed each and every individual face.

Ryota's messy, pasta covered face that had a large grin plastered along with it.

Ruby's silver eyes gleaming and laughing at the mess on Ryota's face.

Yin laughing along with everyone, his own blue eyes lighting up and occasionally glancing at Blake in a quick succession.

Blake who was grinning widely, her amber eyes would find their way to Sun's blue eyes and she would whisper something in his ear. Causing Sun to burst out laughing harder than one should.

Lastly, was Yang Xiao Long. Yang's lilac colored eyes gazed on Weiss's icy blue ones. This was just a small experience that they shared as they gave each other a knowing look and a small smile accompanied with it.

Both of their hearts were slowly intertwining with each others at this very moment. They knew what it meant. They both had a family. Family that they've made. Blood related or not. This, this was what made them happy. The laughter, the anger, the love, all of it. Something within Yang clicked and it was now if she understood Weiss in this very moment, what Weiss wanted out of her, what Weiss expected. This was it.

Weiss watched as Yang shot her another smile and nod. Weiss felt a strong sense of accomplishment. While Yang, Yang now felt some weight lift off of her body. She didn't need to struggle so hard, she didn't need to fight anymore. Everything she had, everything wanted, was right here in this defining moment.

Even when Ruby leaves to go back home. She still had that part of the family. Yin and Ryota were her brothers, they would always be there for. Blake and Sun now seemed to be slowly integrating themselves into their own working unit, but Yang knew that Blake and Sun would always be a part of their lives. There was no doubt about that. Lastly, was Weiss. Weiss was the glue. She was what kept everything together. She was the person who made this possible. Without her, everything would fall apart and Yang...Yang knew this.

"Yang! What's a restraining order?!" Yin said rather loudly, now breaking Yang's trance. Both her and Weiss had to shake out of their daze.

All eyes were on Yang now. Yang scrunched her face.

"A restraining order something someone gets when they don't want to talk or see you anymore. It costs money, and if you break it, it costs money and jail time…" she paused. "Or something like that."

"Ruby says you had one but you don't anymore! How did that happen?"

Yang sighed, the curiosity of a 13 year old could sometimes be done without. But it didn't matter at this point. She might as well tell the story.

"All right, well...it started with me...I don't know at the age of 7? Anyways, I had decided to take Ruby who was probably 5 at the time to the park. Yin, you were probably 2 and Ryota wasn't born yet. We didn't tell Summer, who was at the time taking care of us. When we got there, well, there were some older kids playing." Yang took a deep breath and continued on. Everyone was watching her.

"Next thing I knew they were picking on Ruby and I. We got into a fight and Ruby and I were pretty beat up. Summer came and found us, she was pissed. I tried to tell her what happened but she was more concerned about Ruby rather than me. That, and she thought it was ME who did all the damage to Ruby." Yang looked over at Ruby who was making a face. Ruby nodded, basically telling her that she knew Yang was never at fault. Ruby was intelligent, and a lot more empathic than she let off.

"Which, doesn't really make sense. When we all got home, she ended up yelling at my dad. All I remember is them getting into a huge fight. Next thing I knew Ruby and Summer were moving across the damn world where I had no contact with them." Yang leaned back and ended her story with a huge sigh.

Ruby stood up immediately. "You know what I think Yang needs now?!" Ruby bellowed out. "A HUG!"

Ruby tackled Yang onto the floor, she was soon followed by Yin and Ryota. Blake bust out laughing but decidedly joined in pulling Sun along who dog piled on top of them. Weiss stood back and laughed. Yang tried her hardest to front as the mean spirited dragon she usually was, but it was no use. Yang started to laugh, it was possibly the loudest laugh that Weiss had ever witnessed come from the usually hot-headed dragon.

"Weiss, come on!" Yin called over to her.

Weiss chuckled and was the last one to finish off the now dogpile on top of Yang. Weiss could feel the laughter and love radiate off of everybody on the pile. Couple of seconds passed and everyone freed Yang from the body prison created by her friends.

After this event, everyone had said their goodbyes to Ruby as her ride to the airport had arrived. Yang was the last one to say goodbye.

"It was fun meeting you all!" Ruby's cheery voice filled the air. "Yang, it looks like you have a family of your own and they're really cool!" Ruby gave a thumbs up and hugged Yang once last time.

"Thanks for coming Ruby." Yang said.

"Come back soon, okay?!" Yin added.

Ruby nodded and smiled. "I'll definitely plan on it." and with that Ruby was out the door waving. Everyone waved her off along with a variety of goodbyes and see you laters.

Yang closed the door as Ruby left and turned to the people still in her apartment. She put on her best serious 'I hate you all' glare and stared at all of them. "Now, all of you get the hell out." Yang put on a serious tone.

But none of them took her seriously and just laughed at her.

"Cute, Yang." Blake pinched her cheek, but Yang swatted at her hand.

"You've lost your mean-girl cred, I'm sorry to say." Sun shrugged and had a cheeky grin.

"I blame Weiss." Blake turned her head and winked at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss pouted.

"In all seriousness, Blake and I do have plans. So, we'll catch you guys later. Thanks for having us over!" Sun politely said as the two of them left the apartment.

"Okay, be safe." Weiss waved off.

"Yeah, what the princess said." Yang waved off, shutting the door behind her.

Yang now stared at Weiss, Yang then glanced at Yin and Ryota to which they took the hint and moved back into their rooms.

It had been three whole days that Yang and Weiss hardly made any sort of physical contact. Three whole days where they sort of played nice, to an extent, if you count mean stares, sassy comments, and thrown obscenities at one another then yes...it was playing nice.

But these three whole days made Yang realize that what she wanted went so much more deeper than physicality. What she wanted was a family of her own. Which, in a sense she already had, but Weiss...Weiss was her missing piece.

She wanted more of Weiss. She wanted to genuinely understand her and love her. Weiss had helped her so much already and the only thing Yang could do was offer herself up. It wouldn't be easy, Yang still had an attitude as did Weiss, but they somehow meshed together so well that Yang fell for the girls back talk and snark. But she wanted more than just that. So Yang, decided she would take it slow. Well, for now.

She had come to realize that she had hardly known anything about Weiss. Weiss would vaguely talk about her family - mostly her father and talking was more like complaining, but she knew everyone had their secrets. It's just that Yang had basically shared all of hers. Who was Weiss Schnee?

"Hey, Yang?" Weiss waved in front of the girls face. "Are you in there." she knocked on Yang's hard head. "Hmm. As I suspected. Nothing in there." Weiss teased.

Yang smirked and picked up the smaller girl by the waist. Weiss's eyes widened, as she immediately wrapped her legs around Yang as well as her arms around her neck. Yang now held onto Weiss's ass to hold her up.

"Y-yang, what are you doing?" Weiss could feel her heart rate elevate.

"Taking you to where you deserve to be." Yang said in a mock lustful tone.

Yang walked towards the couch, where all of the plates from lunch and where the trash was thrown. Within an instance she dropped Weiss on the couch.

"Now Princess, help me clean up this mess." Yang grinned widely.

"Yang, you are…an insufferable oaf!" Weiss pouted, fully knowing Yang had played her.

"Yeah, but remember...I'm your insufferable oaf. Or fucking idiot. Your pick, princess." Yang winked.

With that, Weiss blushed and realized that there was nothing she could do to stop their fall.


	9. Surprise! It's your birthday

**AN:** **Shae:** Hah, I'm totally going to write a short and sweet chapter. _*writes 4.5k words_ * **Shae:** Fuck. Anyways, thank you again AKALoveless for your comments. You really make my damn day when you leave them. Also, I have a serious question at the end of the chapter that will be indicated by another "AN" sort of deal. I really would like some input. I also have this story posted on ao3 so I'll see if anyone reading this will say anything. At all. Lmao. cries. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Weiss yawned as she settled into her seat next to Blake. First class of the day on a monday morning, it was like every other day. Except, it wasn't. Blake nudged and poked at her while class had begun. Blake was trying to get Weiss's attention, which was new for the usually stoned girl.

Weiss turned her head and glared at Blake. "What?!" she mouthed quietly, then glancing up at the professor, who was luckily going on about the importance of pronunciation and clarity. Or something like that. Weiss looked back at Blake who now was pointing to her lap, which her scroll rested on.

Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll. It was too early for shenanigans, Blake's or Yangs.

 **B: HEY BITCH.**

 **W:** _Blake, what is it with you today?_

 **B: I have some really good info for you today! :)**

 **W:** _Okaaay, this better be good._

 **B: Your girlfriend's birthday is this Saturday.**

Weiss looked at the second word in the message and blushed furiously. She returned answered the text in an equally furious manner.

 **W:** _SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!(x20)_

Blake snorted, just loud enough for Weiss to hear. It was a little too easy to get Weiss riled up about Yang nowadays. Blake didn't mind the two becoming a thing. She did have Sun after all. In fact, Blake _wanted_ Yang and Weiss to be a thing. Blake had been carefully watching the two interact day in and day out, and as an outsider to their little quips she couldn't help but quietly cheer them on. Except, today she wasn't so quiet about it.

 **W:** _Wait, how did you find out her birthday is this Saturday?_

 **B: Yin "accidentally" ran into me this morning. Again. He's a sly fucker.**

This time it was Weiss's turn to conceal a chuckle. It was only after she had stopped that she felt something hit her head, and then bounce off of it and hit the floor. She looked around curiously, and looked to the ground. She picked up the balled up paper that had hit her head. She looked behind her where Yang sat.

Yang had her usual 'menacing glare' accompanied with a smirk. Weiss scrunched her face in an adorable pout. Weiss shook her head and returned to her scroll which had shown one new message.

 **B: Flirting with your girlfriend I see. ;) So, are you going to do anythi-**

Before Weiss could even finish reading the message another one had popped up from Yang. Weiss immediately ignored Blake's text and clicked on Yangs.

 **Y: Hey Princess, I thought you said we shouldn't text in class? Since you're breaking your own rules I guess I can too.**

 _W: No! Blake and I are discussing important matters, this doesn't count!_

Another text message appeared, Blake this time.

 **B: OH, SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE? [crying emoji x5]**

Weiss looked over at Blake, who was sniggering at her. Weiss rolled her eyes and looked back at her scroll.

 **Y: Important enough to break your own rule? So, what's so important?**

 _W: That's a secret, Xiao Long! And pay attention to class!_

 **Y: Oh, so you're allowed to text in class but I'm not? WTF, Princess?**

Another paper ball hit the back of Weiss's head.

 _W: Stop throwing shit at me!_

 **Y: Lmao no. Fuck your rules.**

Weiss groaned and returned to texting Blake.

 _W: How about we throw a surprise party?_

She double checked to make sure the recipient was in fact Blake Belladonna, then hit send. She looked over to Blake who gave her an acknowledging nod.

Just then, another ball hit Weiss. Weiss grit her teeth and turned around to look at Yang, who was smiling innocently. Weiss flicked her off with a mouthed 'fuck you' added on. Weiss turned back around. Luckily, the teacher was oblivious to all of their shenanigans. Another indication of a text message was sent to Weiss's scroll. She looked down into her lap and groaned at the message.

 **B: Make sure you invite me to the wedding too. ;)**

She responded to Blake with a middle finger as well.

It was a long week.

/

Saturday had finally dawned it's precious little head and the preparations for Yang's party had just about been complete. Weiss had begun planning everything the moment she left class on monday. So much so that she called in to Yang's work place and made sure she would have a shift on Saturday from 9am - 6pm. (Upon being called and discovering Yang had to work on her off day she just about fumed and blamed Weiss, although she had no true way of knowing that is was Weiss's fault. She never discovered it was her either.)

The hardest part about the preparations was making sure Yin kept it a secret. As it was well known Yin was a 13 year old blabbermouth. It was only when Weiss assured him that if he had said one word about it to Yang that he would never be able to win Blake over from Sun. Yin hardly spoke a word to Yang that week. Yang assumed it to be puberty finally hitting him and the embarrassment of a cracked voice that followed with it.

Operation Shut Yin Up: Successful.

5:30 PM. Weiss constantly checked her scroll. Only 30 more minutes until Yang arrived. She would have no idea. Weiss checked her scroll again. And again. And one more for posterity. And..

"Weiss, calm the hell down. Your scroll is going to run out of battery before 9." Blake had grabbed Weiss's hand stopping her from checking it for the 15th time in about a span of 3 seconds.

"Ahh, you're right." Weiss took a deep breath and nodded. "Butwhatifshe.."

Blake covered Weiss's mouth as she began again.

"If she does beat you up, Sun and I will be more than happy to pull her off of you, but I really doubt that something like that will happen." Blake commented.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be angry about it Weiss. I bet you she'll be happy as can be!" Sun added with a cheery grin.

Weiss sighed and nodded again.

The couple made their way to the couch and sat down. The apartment itself wasn't completely decorated, Weiss knew better than to go all out. A simple sign that said "Happy Birthday" and a homemade birthday cake courtesy of Sun Wukong was all that was needed. Along with dinner cooked by Blake everything seemed to be in order.

But the gifts were extravagant. A brand new T.V that was way larger than Yang's coffee table that was accompanied with a new gaming system. The likes of which Yin had never seen or owned before. All bought by Weiss. She thought that no expense was too much for Yang. She deserved it after all and it was her birthday to boot.

"Ahhh, why can't I play with it now?!" Yin groaned pawing at the gaming station with a pout.

"Because it's not yours and we have to wait till Yang is home." Blake responded as she leaned into Sun.

Yin had adopted Yang's death glare as he glared at Sun. Sun just laughed.

Weiss had been pacing in the kitchen. Worrying that Yang wouldn't like it. She just wanted Yang to be happy. She just wanted Yang to...like her. But Weiss knew that Yang did like her as week after week they'd been extremely hands on with one another. They just never got skin deep, per se.

A ding from Weiss's scroll had shook her out of her scrambled state of mind.

 **Y: Hey Princess, I'm coming home early. How are Yin and Ryota doing?**

Weiss made a small yelp. "Everyone, she's coming home early. Get ready!"

 _W: They're doing fine. Yin is being a butt. As always. How early are we talking here?_

 **Y: That's my boy. :) Give or take five minutes, why?**

 _W: No reason. :) :) [heart emoji]_

 **Y: You're up to something again, aren't you?**

 _W: ;)_

Everyone had gotten into place, standing idly waiting for the birthday girl to appear. Weiss held the birthday cake a few feet away from the door. Minutes later the door handle shook, indicating that Yang was unlocking the door. She slowly opened it and was greeted by a group saying,

"Surprise!"

Yang went wide-eyed and eerily silent. So silent, in fact, that everyone paused unsure of the reaction Yang was trying to come up with. Yang's lilac stare glared at everyone who was giving her a small smile.

It was Weiss who broke her, standing in front of Yang ever so neatly with a loving smile on her face and a cake in hand that had the words "Happy Birthday Dragon~" iced onto it. Yang swallowed hard as she could feel emotions bubble up. She brought herself back to reality and noticed everyone staring at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"Yang?" Blake's concerned tone shook her awake even more. Yang's eye now twitched as she stepped forward and sprinted off towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Sun commented with an equally concerned tone in his voice.

Weiss, Yin, and Ryota looked absolutely confused. Weiss's worry and panic about the party now turned into a feeling of unease.

"I'll go talk to her. You guys wait here, watch T.V or something." Weiss set down the cake in the kitchen and knocked on the door.

There was no response. She looked back behind her and noticed Blake shrugging at her. Weiss sighed and opened the door which had remained unlocked. Weiss entered the dark room and reached out for the light when Yang's voice called out - "Don't."

Weiss merely nodded and stumbled her way through the unlit room. She looked around and noticed a figure sitting in a fetal position in the corner next to a dresser drawer. It made Weiss's heart jump for a second before realizing it was Yang.

Weiss made her way to Yang and sat on the bed across from her.

"Yang, what's wrong?" her voice was soothing and sweet.

Yang looked up at her with tears in her eyes as she sniffled. Weiss was taken aback at the sight. Yang was crying, in front of her. The usually hot-headed and fiery dragon was reduced to a bumbling mess. Weiss had never seen Yang so vulnerable, and for what? Weiss soon hoped to find out.

"I...I'm just so... _happy._ " Yang sobbed out.

Weiss covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle. Did she just hear her correctly? Yang was happy and crying? It didn't make sense to her. Then again, most of what Yang and Weiss did for one another usually didn't make sense for them.

"What?" Weiss finally said, trying to process if what Yang had said was accurate.

Yang stretched her legs out on the floor and leaned back on the wall behind her. She wiped her wet face and sobbed out a chuckle. "I..I'm happy Weiss. For this" she paused to let out another sob "For all of this. Blake, Sun, Yin, Ryota and you...you all make me so fucking happy." she started to cry again. "I..I never thought I could be this happy and now I'm being thrown a birthday party for the first time in my life and I…" she broke down in another heavy sob fest.

Weiss lept off the bed and placed herself in front of Yang, offering her a shoulder to happily cry on. The two embraced as Yang continued to sob into Weiss's shoulder. After a few moments Yang pulled back.

"And I never thought I would ever end up like this. With friends like Blake and you...And I don't know how to repay any of it back. Especially you Weiss...everything I've thought and said about you I was wrong and I'll admit that." Yang paused and took a deep breath, "And I want to get to know you, and I think..I think I want to...I think I want to love you." Yang admitted.

Weiss's heart was on the verge of exploding. Did Yang just admit her love for her? Or was this another vague message or game that was usually known of Yang as Yang was never good at conveying messages. Weiss swallowed hard. This was something Weiss's shouldn't have wanted. She couldn't. Not like this. But she wanted to see Yang happy and wanted to give her all that needed and more.

"Okay." Weiss nodded. "But...what do you mean by that?" She finally mustered out.

"I want to get to know you properly. I want to make you happy as much as you make me happy. I know I give you a rough time, but I know there's so much more to you that you're not sharing. I want all of you Weiss." Yang looked at her confidently, her face was still a mess from the crying and her hard day of work but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Weiss. "But I won't change completely who I am for you Weiss. I'm still going to be your fucking idiot, okay?"

Weiss laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way, you oaf. Now, are you going to sit here all day while the rest of them party on without you?"

"Fuck them. This is my party. MY RULES." Yang now stood up with a gusto that was known of her.

Weiss stood up and followed the headstrong dragon out of the room. But not before wiping some leftover tears from Yang's face. Which Yang casually glared at her for. The two were met with hearty laughter as they noticed everyone was paying attention to a game now playing on the T.V.

Yin, Sun and Blake were playing multiplayer racing game. Yin had made the bet that if he won he would win a date with Blake, but if he lost he would leave Blake alone for the rest of the month. He lost. Everyone paused for the moment as they now noticed Weiss and Yang emerge from the dragon's cave.

"You made it out alive Weiss. You can now spread the harrowing tale of how the Princess bested the dragon!" Blake whimsically with a cocky grin on her face.

"Haha." Weiss mocked. "Very funny."

Yang made her way to the couch taking her place next to Sun. "What the hell is this?" she pointed to all the new and shiny things.

"That's your new T.V and gaming system. You can thank Weiss." Sun commented now starting a new race.

Yang looked back at Weiss who was now serving up dinner on plates. She left the couch and ended up helping Weiss serve dinner.

Several hours passed and dinner had been served along with birthday cake. Yang insisted no one sing, but they did so anyways. Yang scowled. She was also surprised to hear how sickly sweet of a voice Weiss had which only made Yang want to know her more.

Everyone was on their way out the door when Weiss had noted that her ride had left without her. Yes, Sun and Blake had offered to drive Weiss there but to her dismay they left without her. There was an oddly familiar white bag next to the door. It was her white bag, with an extra set of her clothing, with her toothbrush, with all of her supplies.

"Blaaaake." she groaned to herself as she grabbed a note that was on top of a fresh pair of underwear.

The note read: _Hey Weiss, thought it's be nice to play you for once. :) Here's a fresh set of everything, it's perfect for a sleepover, wouldn't you think? Maybe you can surprise the birthday girl with some birthday sex? ;) - xoxo Blake Belladonna_

Weiss went red in the face and grabbed the note, crumpling it up. "I'm going to kill her…"

"Something wrong, Princess?" Yang now creeped up behind her. Weiss jumped and stuffed the note away.

"Blake was my ride here. I can walk home, it's no big deal." Weiss waved off.

"You're kidding right? It would take you an hour and half to walk home with your chicken legs." Yang scoffed. "You'd be an idiot, well, I mean you _are_ and idiot but I didn't think you'd be that dumb to want to walk home this late at night." Yang crossed her arms glaring at the girl. Weiss secretly loved this side of Yang and honestly, she wouldn't want her to change it for the world.

"Excuse me? I just thought I'd do you a favor. You know, since I am so nice after all!" Weiss threw her hands in the air in an offended manner.

Yin groaned. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear this mush." Yin picked up Ryota and headed off to the bedroom.

"And I'm going to shower. You can make yourself at home or whatever. Just don't get in my way." Yang raised an eyebrow and wandered off to the bathroom with fresh clothing and a towel at hand.

By the time Yang exited, Weiss had already changed into her pajamas. Her heart had slowly began to panic as she realized that the only place she could sleep was in Yang's bed. Yang's large bed. It had so much room for... _activities._

The two decided on relaxing on the couch for an hour as Yang got acquainted with her new toys. Yang settled for T.V for now, Weiss sat a respectable distance from her messing around on her scroll. Weiss was sending an alarming amount of obscenities to Blake through text. Blake responded with a series of 'LMFAO, ROFL, and LOL' and several laughing emojis. Weiss huffed as she set down her phone.

Yang yawned, "I'm going to bed…" she glared at Weiss and raised an eyebrow. Yang stood up and picked up Weiss. "And you're coming with me."

"Y-Yang!" Weiss stuck her face into Yang's chest in protest. Why did she feel so flustered by this big brutes behavior? In past relationships, Weiss usually never cared for such things. All the boys she had attracted at a young age had never gotten her so bothered as much as Yang did. Yang's usual mean and offset demeanor was now countered by Weiss's softness and aggressive friendliness and the two were essentially perfect for each. This bothered Weiss more than it should have.

Yang plopped the girl in her large bed and walked to turn off the light. Weiss tucked herself in and gazed at Yang in the dark. She inhaled deeply and could smell the freshness of the sheets. "Yang, why do you always do that?"

Yang soon joined Weiss in the spacious bed. "Hmm?" she turned and propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Weiss. "You mean carry you? Well, doesn't a princess deserve to be carried around?" Yang grinned mischievously.

"Are you making fun of me?" Weiss scoffed.

"I don't know, am I?"

"Yang!" Weiss pushed Yang's shoulder, causing her to fall over in a small fit of laughter. Weiss then climbed on top of Yang, straddling her. "You're not very nice." Weiss's hands where on Yang's shoulders.

"Never said I was nice, Princess." Yang bit her lip. She exhaled as she could feel her heart rate increase. She wanted it to slow down. Everything was going too fast, and the look Weiss was giving meant that they weren't going fast enough. Yang composed herself. "Weiss.." she began.

Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"What are we doing?" Yang asked in a serious tone, now looking up at the girl who was ready and willing for just about anything at this point.

"What do you mean?" she blinked several times, unsure of what she meant now. Didn't Yang want this? Want her? At first, Weiss had been hesitant at the thought of getting intimate with Yang. She knew shouldn't, there was a reason she couldn't but now...now she just didn't care. She wanted to take the time she had left and truly be happy for once with Yang, even if Yang didn't know.

Yang sat up, holding onto Weiss so now that Weiss sat in her lap with a confused look on her face. Yang continued to hold onto Weiss as they sat looking at each other in the pale moonlight the apartment offered.

"What I mean is, I like you a lot. But I don't want to rush anything. The only thing my dad taught me is that rushing into things will fuck you over. I know that the past few times we've gotten into things it was mostly just...physical based. I want to go deeper than that. We know each other pretty well already, but I've decided I'm not ready to push for anything further...at least not today. Plus..." Yang trailed off.. "I'm kind of still a virgin." Yang admitted with a sheepish grin.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. A virgin? Weiss should've expected this. After all, the first day she met Yang she made fun of how crude the girl seemed. Then again, Weiss didn't think Yang would be into girls...and Weiss didn't ever expect to be into Yang. So, why did it matter at all?

Weiss was the more experienced of the two. She had two previous flings, that she knew would lead to nowhere. At first she hadn't experienced any sort of attraction towards any boy, but when she was asked out she decided to take the plunge and say yes. A few months later and then she had lost her 'virginity'. She didn't enjoy it. At all. She thought it was the guy at first. Second time around when she had gotten a new boyfriend, she figured it was all in the attraction and the physicality of it all. She just could never get into it. The second time too, was a dud.

It wasn't until she had met Yang that something inside her just...clicked. The first time Weiss laid eyes on her she was not only curious at being her friend but curious at the fact that every time Yang looked at her, talked to her, and even touched her a weird sensation in her grew. It wasn't until moments after their run that both Weiss and Yang realized they may have been falling for one another. From there everything fell into place.

Yang didn't care who she fell for. She was just surprised that it happened at all. Her being so bitter, hot-headed, and prideful, well she didn't care if she fell in love at all. But now that she had it was so...different and exciting. She didn't want to let go and she definitely didn't want to fuck it up like her dad and mom had.

"I understand." Weiss finally said. "I won't push you to do anything until you're sure you're ready and you want it. I promise you."

"Thanks princess."

The two embraced in their lap hug. As they pulled away they couldn't help but grin and look deeply into each other's eyes. The two had just made an agreement not to do anything drastic, but making out wasn't drastic was it? Weiss and Yang's heart rate sped up. This would finally be it, the thing Weiss had been waiting for. The thing Yang had been waiting for.

Their faces hovered inches away from each other, daring the other to make the first move. Weiss pushed herself up against Yang further, teasing her ever so slightly to push her into meeting her lips. Which Yang, finally and happily obliged to. Weiss wrapped her arms completely around Yang's neck, now deepening the long awaited kiss.

Weiss again was surprised how natural Yang was at this. Yang on the other hand was pushing Weiss into her as if she had been begging her not to stop. Weiss had leaned on Yang so much that she fell over in the bed, and for once Weiss took the dominant position. With this opportunity Weiss had pulled away from Yang in order to catch her breath. It seemed like they both needed it. Weiss, would also keep her word. They wouldn't do anything more than this.

Weiss's icy blue eyes were soft as she gazed at Yang's features, her golden hair, her lavender colored eyes, her luscious lips - everything in this moment was perfect. The same eyes she had been looking at were now looking back at her, scanning every inch of her face like she had done moments before.

"Yo-" before Weiss could even begin to compliment Yang, she had been pulled down into another needy kiss. This had caused Weiss to lay down on top of Yang as they continued their heated make-out session. Weiss pulled away once again, wanting to catch her breath. Just how much stamina did Yang have?

"Ca-" again, Weiss was interrupted by Yang pulling her in for round three. Weiss was getting frustrated and not sexually.

Weiss finally pulled back and Yang grinned at her.

"Can you let me speak!?" Weiss finally blurted out before Yang could pull her back in.

"No." Yang glared, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to compliment you!" Weiss pouted.

"Compliment me, Princess? Are you getting all lovey-dovey on me now?" Yang attempted her best glare and growl in this not-so-serious situation.

"I can't compliment you when we're making out?!" Weiss now sat up on Yang with her arms crossed looking very concerned.

"No, you'll fucking ruin the moment like you did now!" Yang teased now pulling Weiss down to the bed in the open spot next to her.

"No it wouldn't! Take a damn compliment, you're fucking beautiful." Weiss flicked Yang's nose as she laid down face to face with her.

"Now you're just grossing me out." Yang scoffed in a joking manner, slightly flinching as she was flicked.

"Ughhh. Yaaaang." Weiss groaned out now turning her back towards Yang.

"You don't know me very well, do you?" Yang mocked.

"That's my line!" Weiss turned her head and glared at Yang. She inched herself away from Yang in a pseudo-anger.

"And you're cute when you're pouty." Yang easily pulled Weiss in with one arm, and Weiss never fought back. She settled herself into Yang's warm body, feeling a warm sense of comfort. Something she hadn't ever experienced with the other people she had slept with.

"Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?" Yang nuzzled Weiss's head, even though she was getting nothing but a face full of hair she certainly enjoyed the feeling of Weiss laying next her. Yang was finally happy. A feat, she never thought she could achieve. As a young girl she had promised to give everything up for her brother's sake, this included love. But now Yang realized she could have it all, if she wanted it. And now that she had this new family of hers. Now that she had Weiss, she would never let her go. She would never stop loving her. No matter what happens. She didn't want her love to end up like her parents. Fractured.

If only Weiss knew.

"You know what I like to end my night with?" Weiss snickered.

"Huh?"

"A Yang!"

"We're breaking up right now." Yang groaned.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, serious question time. How many of you are wanting/expecting a smut chapter? Because I didn't plan on it. I CAN THOUGH. It's just that I have NEVER written smut and I would want to write TWO different times they do it. AKA, the first time they bang and then them banging as their future selves. If I did write this I'd want...help? Like...? I'm more about capturing the character and not about the detail which I don't know if that makes sense..BUT ANYWAYS...leave a comment or PM or whatever if you do want it. I might not even make it, but I'm still kinda curious tbh?


	10. Right as Rain

AN: Can you guess what inspired me to write this chapter? Lmao. Anyways, thanks for y'alls input. I'm still considering it (smuuuttt), but for right now I'll still be writing a few more shenanigans. I'm currently thinking about the next chapter to write and I may be stuck between writing three different chapters. The one that inspired this whole thing (it was a legitimate dream I had LMAO), a chapter between Weiss & Blake and how they became friends, and the chapter I am dreading to write but it's basically Weiss breaking everyone's heart. HAHAH. *cries while thinking about it*. ANYWAYS, thank you for reading everyone. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Yang stared out of her bedroom window. She watched as the raindrops hit the window with angry force as they landed and slid their way down the window. She shook her golden mane and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her room was dark, she didn't need light at a peaceful moment like this. It was a Sunday afternoon, and there was going to be no raining on her parade. Even if it was raining.

She turned and grabbed two jackets from her drawer. She put on the smaller one first, with a hoodie, then her favorite leather jacket on top of it. She slipped on her cut up jeans and hightops and exited her room.

She was greeted by a jokingly unimpressed face. "Oh, it's nice of you to keep me waiting." Weiss tapped her foot impatiently. But her smirk gave her away to her playfulness. Weiss was dressed up rather nicely then again, there wasn't a day in Weiss's life that she didn't look all dolled up. At least, that's what Yang thought. Even if she was in a nice pair of jeans, white converses and a simple white and deceivingly fluffy looking hoodie.

"You wouldn't have to wait if you didn't come so early, princess." Yang playfully sneered at her.

"Excuse me? You were the one who told me to get here early." Weiss scoffed, with an eyebrow raised. "Plus, it's raining like crazy outside so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I didn't think you'd actually get here this early though, but whatever." Yang shrugged passing her girlfriend.

"Yang!" Weiss angrily stomped her foot. Now that they were in a relationship, Weiss had started to activate what Yang liked to call Princess Mode. It really wasn't any different from the usual Weiss, but Yang coined the term just to piss her off.

"Whaaat?!" Yang groaned now making her way to her brothers room.

"Why did you call me over here in the first place?!" Weiss followed behind Yang like she was wanting to pounce on her prey.

Yang ignored Weiss momentarily as she opened the door to her brothers room. Yin and Ryota were playing with their tablets that Weiss had gifted them, only a little bit after Yang's birthday. Yang made doubly sure that there were parental controls before she officially handed them over. "Yin, take care of Ryota. We'll be back in a hour or two." Yang told the distracted boys. Yin nodded and Ryota slapped carelessly away at the tablet. She turned and closed the door, now facing a pouty looking Weiss.

"We're going on a date." Yang winked, and passed by her girlfriend who looked dumbfounded.

"A date?! Yang! I'm not dressed up for anything, and you need to let me know ahead of time a-" Weiss was cut off by Yang pulling her in for a quick kiss. Once again, Weiss looked confused and a little flustered.

"Oh man, if I'd have known that this would've shut you up as quickly as it did I would've done it a long time ago." Yang hummed, now sticking her hand in Weiss's pockets grabbing her car keys. Weiss let out a small growl as Yang did so, still showing her frustration with the firecracker.

"You're...you're.." Weiss began.

"An idiot? Insufferable? An oaf? Which one is it today, princess?" Yang eyed her with a cocky grin.

"Ughhh." Weiss huffed and pouted.

"Now come on, I'll drive." Yang offered, now twirling the keys at her fingertips while she opened the door for Weiss.

Weiss stuck her tongue out at the taller, yet somewhat civil brute. Yang locked the door behind her and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You brought an umbrella, right?" Yang asked poking at Weiss's side, with the arm she had wrapped around her.

Weiss slapped at Yang's hands to get her to stop. "Of course! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"A wet one." Yang grinned widely. Yang had grown into the new habit of being overly flirtatious and into the innuendos as of late. That didn't mean she didn't mercilessly tease Weiss or harass her. It was just done in a more flirtatious way.

Weiss adopted Yang's glare and showed her how well she knew how to do it.

Yang responded by making a dumb face at her. Weiss turned away and stifled down a chuckle. The two made their way down to Weiss's car, but before exiting the apartment complex Yang and Weiss stood where the awning covered their heads. "You left in the car, didn't you?" Yang muttered.

"I didn't think it'd start raining this hard." Weiss replied now staring at the rain that was coming down harder then they both had expected. "Where are we going anyways?" Weiss now asked curiously.

"That's a secret." Yang now grabbed her girlfriend and stuffed her in the inside of her jacket as best as she could. Weiss squeezed herself in, wrapping her arms and now trying to walk step by step with Yang to the passenger's seat. Yang opened the door and Weiss shuffled in as quickly as possible. With that, Yang shut the door and ran around to the driver's seat.

Yang turned on the car, buckled in and drove off towards the unknown destination.

"Yang, can you give me a hint?" Weiss's tone was that of a curious child.

"Nope." she popped the 'p' as she spoke.

"Ughh. Am I going to hate you for this?" Weiss groaned.

"Yep!" Yang popped the 'p' once more with a grin.

Weiss dramatically slouched in the passenger's seat as if she were melting. Weiss had definitely turned into a grown child around Yang, but luckily Yang thought that it was cute.

For the rest of the ride there was little banter as the two listened to a combination of the rain and the radio. Whether there was no conversation to be had or a full confrontation between the two they definitely enjoyed the presence of one another. Neither seemed to worry if there was a long silence between them, they were confident in the fact that they had each other indefinitely. Even if Weiss knew better, and Yang...did not.

It wasn't until Yang had pulled up to a different local park that Weiss finally broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?" Weiss looked around curiously. The rain wasn't beating down as roughly, but it was still more than a nuisance.

"We're going on a walk...and maybe play around." Yang parked the car, and turned off the engine and reached to the back seat to grab the umbrella.

"Oh hell no we aren't" Weiss scowled.

It was Yang's turn to pout. "Are you turning me down on our date? Or wait, maybe you're getting cold feet you are _Weiss Cold_ after all, princess." her pout quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

Weiss huffed. "Okay, fine. Challenge accepted." Weiss crossed her arms and sat in her seat patiently as Yang had exited the car with the umbrella and came to her with it.

The umbrella was decently sized, as it managed to fit them underneath it almost snuggly. Yang pulled in Weiss to make sure she wouldn't get wet. Not yet at least. Yang could feel the mischievous child in her return.

Yang had led Weiss to the middle of the park, where the playground was. A full swingset, slides, monkey bars, and all of the playground works were there and not a soul around.

"Yang…" Weiss whimpered, she could see the glint in Yang's eye knowing something was about to happen.

Yang put down the umbrella and tossed it off to the side as she now pulled Weiss through the rain to the playground and on top of one of the playground sets.

"YANG." Weiss yelled as she was being pulled. She could feel the rain hitting her head and face. It was an oddly cooling experience, and it wasn't cold outside at all. To Weiss, it felt oddly pleasant.

"Come'on Princess, live a little." Yang winked now going down a slide that was completely soaked with water.

"YANG, WE'RE GOING TO END UP SOAKING THE CAR!" Weiss shouted to Yang as she was now exiting the slide.

"Huh? Whoops." Yang merely shrugged, not really concerned with the state of the car. It was Weiss's car after all. Yang returned to the top of the playground set where the slide was, and were Weiss stood glaring at her. "You've got something on your face." Yang wiped Weiss's face with a childish grin as she had now soaked Weiss with her jackets cuff.

"Yang!" Weiss lightly pounded on Yang's arm. She then stuck her face into Yang's chest and groaned. "I hate youuu.."

"Not as much as you're going to hate me now." Yang's voice had that tone that momentarily freaked out Weiss. Weiss could feel herself being pushed towards something.

"NONONONO." Weiss pleaded. She was now placed in front of the slide, with Yang in front of her barring the way out. The only way was down.

"I'll ride down with you, princess." Yang winked then placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

Weiss was in no way having a bad time. In fact, she was having a great time. Originally, she had thought that this whole thing would be a terrible idea, but Weiss didn't know she'd have so much fun just enjoying the rain and the fact that Yang seemed to be having the time of her life. Which is what Weiss entirely wanted.

On the other hand, Yang had purposely brought out Weiss to the rain because she knew it was an experience to be had and not talked about. Yang knew Weiss well enough to know that she hadn't done anything like this and Yang could see it on Weiss's face even if she hid it. Yang was happy to know that they could give each other these feelings of newness as they shared an unspoken happiness.

Weiss groaned, giving in and sitting down. Yang had sat behind her, holding onto her. The two slid down rather fast as the rain had given them a waterslide sort of effect, even with the clothes they were wearing.

Weiss was now soaked, almost as much as Yang was. Yang then pulled Weiss to the swings and set her on one. She protested only for a few seconds before giving in.

"I'll push you." Yang offered now standing behind Weiss.

Weiss swung in the rain, every time she went up the rain came down and hit her face. The mixture of rain and the feeling of flying had hit her as she started to go higher and higher on the swing. With Yang's hands softly pushing her from time to time, she almost felt a weird sense of euphoria. As if nothing in the world could stop her from flying. Nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. She had half of what she wanted. A slight tinge of guilt hit her as her swinging came to a slow.

Yang now pulled her to a stop, and leaned over her. Offering a soft smile as rain drops ran down her face. Weiss smiled back at her as Yang now came around and pulled her to underneath the playground set.

Yang stood underneath one of the slides, that was surprisingly taller than her. Weiss stood in front of her as the two were now in an area where the rain wasn't hitting them as much.

Yang now stared at her girlfriend. They were looking for an invitation. Weiss smirked at her and grabbed her by the soaking collar, pulling her in closer. The invitation that Yang had been looking for had been sent out, and received. Yang now fully leaned into her girlfriend, kissing her underneath the playground like a kid kissing their school crush for the first time. Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang as she had leaned down, furthering the kiss.

Weiss could feel the rain hit her from time to time as the playground didn't offer full protection, as could Yang. They didn't mind. This, for Weiss was an oddly romantic moment. It filled her heart with a sensation that made it hard to want to let go. It was an odd sensation that she would've granted the name "Love.", but to give it such a name would put forth so many responsibilities and promises. These two things were things she couldn't keep, but Love was all in the name.

Yang couldn't seem to get enough of Weiss. She wanted to steal every moment, every kiss, every breath. Everything. Yang would gladly say she was in love with Weiss. That she loved her. Only if she was asked of course. Then again, Yang had originally told Weiss she wanted to love her. But Yang already did that. Yang was far beyond wanting to love her, Yang did love her. And for once, the thought of love didn't scare her.

The two continued heavy make-out session before deciding to grab the umbrella and make a run back to the car.

The two settled into the car, both shivering and soaking.

"Yang, you really didn't think this through did you?" Weiss's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"If I did, you would've wised up and known what I was doing." Yang retorted now starting up the car, and blasting the heat. Yang exhaled trying to control her body temperature. It took a lot to make her legitimately cold. On the other hand, she knew that Weiss was probably freezing her ass off.

Yang drove off as they now made their way home. Weiss continuously chattered and shivered in her seat. They were both soaked to the bone. As they made it to the apartment complex, Yang and Weiss both ran inside and up to where Yang's little apartment was.

As Yang unlocked at opened the door, the both of them ran to Yang's room passed a gawking Yin and Ryota who were now at the T.V. Yin was playing a videogame while Ryota was "playing" the game with him. "You played outside without us?!" Yin childishly pouted as Weiss and Yang passed him.

"Next time buddy." Yang called out from her room, now shutting the door behind her.

Yang turned around and caught a cold glare coming from Weiss who was standing in the middle of her room, dripping wet and shivering. "Y-y-yang. How am I supposed to go home like this?"

"Mm...You're not." Yang widely grinned. "You're staying here for the rest of the day I've decided."

"But Yang!"

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that you walked in here for no reason when you could've driven 20 to 30 minutes home in your wet clothes, in your soaked car, in the rain?" Yang had now begun to remove her jackets and placed them in a corner of the room. "Or I mean, you could stay here where it's warm and dry and there's a shower not more than 20 feet from us. Plus, if I remember correctly you've left more than enough clothing to live here for a full week." Yang slipped off her shoes and socks and walked towards one of her drawers, pulling out a pair of Weiss's underwear. She twirled them on a finger.

Weiss blushed and yanked them away from Yang. It seemed that the tables had turned. Yang was no longer as prideful and arrogant as she used to usually had the upperhand in the relationship teasing. Weiss had seemed to grow uncharacteristically flustered and playful around Yang when she did so. The two had broken each other's shells.

"You're so mean…" Weiss muttered in defeat.

Yang lightly pulled Weiss's chin up so Weiss could face her. Yang pulled her in for a quick kiss. Weiss definitely enjoyed this soft and loving side of Yang, even if there was a large mixture of mischievous in that side.

"Go take the first shower." Yang whispered as she pulled out of the kiss. "And take this." Yang tossed Weiss one of her t-shirts. Weiss sniffed the shirt. Yang eyed her. "Don't be weird." Yang jokingly chastised her.

"But it smells so nice." Weiss commented now turning away from Yang and exiting the room.

15 minutes later and Weiss returned in Yang's large t-shirt and a pair of shorts that looked non existent on Weiss due to the fact Yang's shirt was like a dress.

Yang sat on the floor at the edge of her bed in nothing but her underwear, a black sports bra and a pair womens boxers. She was in the midst of playing around on the phone as Weiss opened the door back up to her room.

"Hey Ya-" Weiss stopped mid sentence and sputtered at the sight of Yang. They might've been in a relationship for quite awhile as well as being friends for many months but Weiss had never seen Yang without a shirt on, much less pants! Weiss went red in the face. Yang was absolutely gorgeous.

Yang turned her head and noticed Weiss had returned. "Hey Weiss." She now stood straight up, stretching. The still wet undergarments stuck to her figure. Weiss oogled Yang. Weiss didn't realize that Yang was ripped. She knew that Yang had worked out quite a bit, but this was a whole different thing to her entirely. Yang's 6 pac, toned thighs and arms were a more than pleasant sight to Weiss. "Weiss?" Yang pulled Weiss out of her naughty thoughts.

"H-huh?" Weiss had trouble maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend as Weiss's eyes constantly wandered down Yang's body.

"Eyes up here, princess!" Yang teased, now approaching her.

Weiss immediately made eye contact with Yang as soon as she said something. Weiss was still red in the face. "Heh." Weiss chuckled in embarrassment.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Try not to think about me too much." Yang stood in front of Weiss in a challenging manner. She leaned into Weiss for another kiss, but pulled away at the last second to further tease Weiss. Yang now walked away, with clothing and a towel that she now wrapped around her body.

Weiss mentally cursed herself and Yang. Throughout the weeks their relationship had grown and Weiss only wanted more of Yang as the days had passed. Yang was having the time of her life teasing the hell out of Weiss.

With the 20 minutes that it took for Yang to shower, Weiss had made a simple dinner for them all as she settled on the couch where Yin and Ryota sat still playing their video game. Weiss made them stop so they could all watch a movie to finish the night. Yang finished her shower and joined, what she considered her family now.

Yang took her place on the couch next to Weiss as Yin and Ryota sat on the floor. Weiss cuddled into Yang, wrapping her arms around the dragon and nuzzled into her for warmth.

Weiss now whispered loud enough for Yang to hear as the noisy action-packed movie played.

"Yang?"

Yang now turned her head and looked at her curiously.

"Thank you for today. It was actually...kinda fun." Weiss admitted.

Yang smirked. "I'd knew you like it."

"But if I get sick I'm blaming you."

"If you do get sick, don't worry...you'll be right as rain with me around." Yang nodded confidently now kissing her girlfriend on her temple. Weiss turned her head so she could meet Yang for a full kiss, which Yang happily gave her.

Weiss sighed contentedly, laying her head on Yang, not even listening to the movie but instead to Yang's breathing. It lulled her into a security that she wish that would last forever. A security that she knew she would never find in any other person.

Weiss knew that this comforting weather couldn't last forever; but instead a hurricane of heartbreak was soon to come.

She just hoped that both Blake and Yang could understand.

With these thoughts slowly bubbling up within Weiss, she nodded off into fitful slumber on top of Yang.

With the movie ended, and Yin and Ryota off to bed. Yang carried Weiss to her bed, bridal style with Weiss still dead asleep in her arms.

"Weiss, whatever is bothering you, well I'd wish you tell me what it is. I can see it on your face when you sleep. And those moments you think I don't notice, but I do. You told me that I deserved happiness, but so do you. I know this is what you wanted, but there's something else isn't there?" Yang said in a low whispered to the sleeping Weiss.

Yang tucked her in and cuddled in next to her. She swept Weiss's hair back behind her ear.

"I love you. I hope you know that, and I'll love you forever. No matter the cost." Yang looked at the sleeping Weiss with soft look on her face. She placed a kiss on her forehead and held her close to her.

"Everything will be right as rain…" Yang muttered now drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** If you guess "swinging in the rain" you are 100% correct. :P I was at the park and it was raining it wasn't raining really hard, but it was a really nice experience and I thought...hell...I can make a chapter out of this moment.


	11. The worst that could happen

AN: Okay, so this isn't a Freezerburn chapter as it's focused on Blake and Weiss and how they became friends. THERE IS HOWEVER, a throwback to a certain chapter, but this time we see it more from Weiss's pov. Also, hurrah Shae for writing a 2.3k chapter. I'm so proud of me. Lmao. Brevity is the key to success sometimes. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The air was thick with smoke, her lungs filled with a mixed scent of alcohol, weed, and body odor. Her clean and proper demeanor stuck out like a sore thumb in the shady house that she had been somewhat invited to only days before. Weiss Schnee was at a party. Someone's shady house party that was in a house far too small for this many partiers.

Of course, this was Weiss's first official house party that she had been to. She decided it would be her last. Weiss did however hold enough curiosity to want to stay and see what was actually 'done' at these parties. She had heard myths of wild things happening, but now she would be able to see if it were actually true. Seems like they were.

The house was packed and she did her best to squeeze through. It's not like she knew anyone, but it was an open invite. Maybe she could meet someone sober. She could only hope that there were _some_ responsible people at the party. The party's music was reverberating through her entire being. It was an odd sensation, that was only made stranger with the amount of people shuffling to and fro throughout the house. Where any of them actually listening to the music?

Some people were dancing in a drunken like state. Others were gathered around, sitting on a couch passing around what looked like to be a blunt. It was hard to tell through all the smoke. Everyone was doing their own thing. Weiss decided she didn't belong here, but she didn't want to leave so soon.

Weiss found her way to a set of stairs that led down. This house was bigger than she previously thought. She walked her way downstairs and noticed several party games going on, most of them involved drinking an obscene amount of alcohol. She had been lucky at this point to not be hit on by anyone, she would've thought by now some drunkard would've tried to make a move. But it seemed that no one had any real interest in her, asides from a few noticeable stares.

As she made her round around the room she noticed a door slightly ajar. She could see a the bottom of someone's shoe sticking out. Weiss's curiosity peaked as she now approached the door. Surely, someone would've checked on this person by now, but it seems like everyone was too far gone to notice or care. Weiss opened the door and noticed a girl passed out, who seemed to be somewhat drowning in her own puke.

"What the fuck." Weiss yelled out, but it didn't matter how loud she was not a soul would hear her. She quickly went to the girl's side and turned her over, allowing her to expel the bile. The girl was rather cold, and turning into an odd shade of blue. Her breathing was labored. The girl was taller than her in comparison, but Weiss knew she couldn't have weighed anymore than her. Weiss quickly took to her feet and pulled the nearest jock out from his game. "My friend passed out, can you help me put her in my car?"

The jock shrugged and easily picked up the girl, now following Weiss. Weiss made sure the party goers would part the seas for her. She ushered on the jock and within a few minutes they had made it out to where her car was parked. Weiss pulled out a buck 50 and handed it to him. Weiss now took her spot in the driver's seat and drove off to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital, setting her car in park in front of the doors and now running out of her car leaving it on idle. "Can someone please help me? I think my friend has overdosed!" Within seconds, a team of nurses responded, pulling the unconscious girl from the passenger's seat, onto a gurney and into a hospital room. Weiss quickly followed but was told that she couldn't come, unless she was family. "I'm her cousin." Weiss was the master of white lies, or at least lies that didn't actually hurt anybody.

It took several hours to stabilize the mystery girl, she was going to be okay...and Weiss would be paying for every bit of it. She didn't mind. That's what she came here for. To change herself, to change who she would be and to enjoy life the way she wanted to. By helping people. She had just saved someone's life. She was a Schnee, and that mattered. With a simple mention of her name and a small bribe to the staff no one had to know what happened here today. And today, she used it to her advantage.

Weiss sat at the girl's bedside patiently waiting for her to awaken. Weiss now eyed the mystery girl. She looked like a goth girl, or an emo girl. Either way, she had a very obvious black aesthetic. She had a gorgeous black mane to accompany her fitting aesthetic. She wondered what her name was. Weiss now looked at how skinny she was, it was alarming.

Weiss's thoughts raced on why the girl would even dare go towards the life of drugs. She was rich, and although it was a typical rich cliche to go towards all of the madness, she swore against it. She wanted to be something else. Someone else. Not just the rich girl everyone might see her as. Weiss picked up her scroll, it was 4am. She laid her head down on the girls hospital bed and closed her eyes.

/

Blake awoke in short gasps as she could still feel some semblance of the bile being caught in her throat. She coughed, but there was nothing there. She blinked erratically and tried to understand her surroundings. _A hospital?_ Her amber eyes now glared at the white speck, no wait, person that was laying at her bedside. _I should be dead. I should be so dead. I wanted to die._ Blake could feel the tears wanting to rush out of her. So she let them.

Weiss was awoken by the girl's sudden crying. She looked up to see the girl wide awake, with her hands clawing at her own eyes to try and stop crying. Weiss stood up and pulled her hands away. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Weiss embraced her in a hug, Blake's hands now clawed at Weiss's back finding an odd sense of comfort within the girl's arms. Weiss let the mystery girl sob into her shoulder for a few more minutes before pulling away. "I'm Weiss." her tone was soft and eerily calming.

Blake sniffled a few more times. "B-Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Weiss wiped the tears from Blake's face. "Blake, do you know what happened?"

Blake nodded. "I...I overdosed. I wanted to die. But you...you...I don't even know if you saved me or if you ruined my plans." she sobbed out a laugh as her voice cracked with an immense sadness.

Weiss's face went through a small series of emotions, mostly confusion, sadness, and then determination. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm a terrible person Weiss. I'm a drug addict who's too anxious to function, and my ex-boyfriend is a drug lord who would kill me without hesitation. My life..my life isn't worth it." Blake laid back on the bed, looking rather defeated. "If the White Fang knew I was alive, then they'd put a hit on me." she wiped her face and shook her head.

"I don't see the part that makes you horrible in any of this. You can recover, Blake. I'll make sure of that. You look like you're about my age, and if you can make it this far then you can go even further. Plus, you said if the White Fang knew you were alive. That means they don't. We just have to keep you safe. I can make sure of that." Weiss's words were confident. Now Weiss couldn't necessarily cure her, but a support system was a start. It was Blake who would need to take the real steps to recovery if she wanted it.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

"The fact that you told me a little bit about you without hesitation, well...I think that's definitely me getting to know you, and with a little bit of time I think we could be really good friends. Besides, I don't think you deserve to die like that just because of what you've might've done. You seem like a fighter, Blake." Weiss smiled once more, hoping to instill some sort of confidence within the amber eyed girl.

A strange feeling hit Blake. It was odd, but it made her happy. Weiss's words had sparked an ember that would only need Blake to ignite it to grow into a beautiful living flame. "I don't get you." she sighed. "But, I guess I do owe you a thank you. So, thank you." Blake knew that this would take time, but Weiss's heart seemed in the right place. That's all Blake had wanted, that's what she had been waiting for. Someone she could rely on. Someone who would never want to betray or leave her. Now this didn't mean Blake was over the feeling of dying, but it was an action she had regretted. Again, she still wasn't sure if she regretted trying, or trying and then failing.

"It was no problem." Weiss gave a thumbs up, now making her way off of Blake's hospital bed. "So, Blake...what are you going to do with your life now?"

Blake took a moment and thought about it. "I'm not sure…" she mumbled. "I don't really have the money to go anywhere and I dropped out from my last school. I live in a flimsy apartment, and well...I have basically nothing to go for."

"Would you like to go to Beacon Academy with me?" Weiss offered.

"W-what?! Isn't that school super hard to get into? I can't afford it."

"But I can. You just have to promise me you're going to work hard." Weiss winked.

Blake's eyes widened. "Who are you?" she was bewildered that this girl had not only saved her life, paid for the bills, but now was offering to pay for Blake to go to school.

"I told you my name was Weiss.."

"Yeah, I got that. But what's your last name?"

Weiss sighed. "Weiss Schnee."

"You're a SCHNEE?" Blake's jaw dropped, luck was a weird thing and it was currently on her side. This was surely a sign.

"You're going to drool on the bed if you keep your mouth open like that." Weiss chastised.

"Ah, sorry. Okay. Yeah, I'll go to Beacon. I don't know why or what the hell your purpose is with me, but I'll take it." Blake nodded.

"Good!"

The rest of the day involved the two getting to know one another a little better. Weiss had taken Blake out of the hospital and back to her house, where Weiss took the time to take care of and help Blake recover. It took time and patience, and a little bit of fighting but in the end Blake had managed to turn herself around before the school year had actually started. It was almost like a new Blake had emerged from the wreckage that was her past life.

There was things that Blake kept around. Weed, mostly. She was also given anxiety medications, and some anti-depressants as she had started therapy as well. These medication's weren't too great of a combination as it often fucked with the mindset of Blake. Leaving her in weird moods if they all were used at once. Weiss didn't like this, but supported Blake as long as kept clear from the worse habits.

Their first semester flew by and Weiss and Blake were nearly inseparable. Weiss had helped Blake along by helping her find a job, helping pay for her apartment, and helping pay for a slightly better used car. Blake knew that she now owed Weiss her life, even if she didn't openly admit it. Blake would give anything for the girl who helped and cared so much for her even when no one else did.

Weiss was pretty content with herself. She had done things, and they were certainly good things! Weiss felt as if she could handle any challenge thrown at her. She knew she would never back down.

As the start of second semester rolled around her and Blake compared class scheduling. As luck would have it her and Blake had a morning class together, Speech! They also shared one more class in the afternoon, but Weiss was happy that they'd be able to see each other so early in the morning.

Before the first official class of the day Weiss had received an ominous message from someone she had hoped to avoid throughout the start of her new life.

 **Father: You've used up a lot of money in these last few months. With that, I assume our agreement is still good. Remember Weiss, you finish there then come home. The company depends on this marriage.**

Weiss didn't bother responding. Her life was already set in stone, she knew this from the start. At least she had Blake, for now. She eyed the time on her phone and there were only a few minutes left before class had started!

Weiss quickly sauntered into the classroom where she immediately noticed Blake, who looked high as ever. She then noticed a gorgeous blonde figure sitting next to her, giving her a death glare. Weiss felt something inside of her bubble up. Weiss quickly shook off the feeling and waved at Blake, who waved back.

She casually greeted Blake and tried confirming that Blake in fact was high. Which, she was.

Weiss had turned her attention to the girl with the lilac eyes. One that were viewing her with such malice that it had sparked a weird sensation within Weiss. Weiss knew better than to get involved with such problematic people. Then again, she had forcibly made herself friends with Blake. What's one more friend to the pile?

What's the worse that could happen?

It wasn't like her and the menacing, lilac-eyed, beautifully maned blonde would fall in love.


	12. The Build Up

AN: Y'know, I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter but then it hit me. It's going to be the build up for the smut chapter. AKA this is a two-parter sort of chapter. It also took so long because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with my sad chapter so I scrapped that and ended up doing this because I was thinking about other things. LMAO. Now, I can't guarantee that the smut chapter will be next. I mean, who knows it might be mostly because I think it'll be interesting to write? I don't feel like I'm going to make it like other people might? I like writing dialogue and internal thoughts a lot so I might have them speak a lot during it because hell, communication is KEY. Anywayssss...enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Weiss, your girlfriend of all people." Yang growled.

"So? You being my girlfriend has nothing to do with this!" Weiss retorted.

"It has everything to do with this, because you're a friggin' cheater!" Yang's voice now raised, she was feeling heated.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM NOT!" Weiss huffed in defense.

"Can you guys please calm down? It's just a videogame." Blake commented not looking up from her book.

"Yang doesn't ever let me get that loud." Yin added with a pout.

Yang and Weiss had recently bought the latest multiplayer racing game and things were currently heating up in the Xiao Long household. The trio had been waiting on Sun to pick them up as they had all agreed upon going on a double date. Though, this date would end up including Yin and Ryota as they had planned on going to a bowling alley that had an arcade, laser tag, and even glow-in-the-dark mini golf.

"YOU'RE SO BAD AT THIS GAME, YANG!" Weiss pumped her fist in the air as she crossed the finish line, soon afterwards she was cackling menacingly in her victory state.

Yang nearly slammed down her controller, but was careful not to break it. She tackled Weiss who didn't expect the attack. Weiss fell over and was now being pinned down by Yang.

Yang snarled at her. "You cheated and I want to know how."

Weiss turned her head and looked away. "You're just mad that I'm better than you in almost everything."

Yang glared down at her. "How dare you insult me like this."

Blake groaned loudly now dropping the book into her lap and with a very obvious eye-roll. Yin had a wide-eyed stare. Ryota was contemplating attacking the two the were on the floor.

"I swear if you two don't cut it out, I'll make sure that Sun leaves you here!" Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she currently had enough of the couples shenanigans for one day. It was endearing and funny at first, now she couldn't help but want to occasionally slam her head into a brick wall.

"You're not going to leave us here too, right?!" Yin now turned to Blake with horror in his eyes. Being stuck with Yang AND Weiss? Their 'relationship' was too much for him.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you." Blake shook her head.

Yang now looked up at Blake, her hands still had Weiss pinned down fairly easily. "You can't just kidnap my brothers."

"I can if you two decide to…" she pointed at them, disgustedly as she spoke "continue to do that."

Just as Blake had finished speaking, Sun walked through the apartment door. "Hey guys, the van is ready fo-" he paused now looking at Yang and Weiss on the floor. "Did I interrupt something?" he smirked.

"Don't test them, Sun!" Blake turned to him, angrily. Yang immediately leaped off of Weiss and stood up, Weiss had to help herself up.

"Sun, you and I are going to be on a team." Yang blurted out, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Sun, you should've told me you and Yang were now dating. I would've gotten you both gift cards." Blakes voice dripping with sarcasm, she now turned to Weiss and shook her head. Weiss too was glaring and shaking her head at Yang.

"Ughh. I mean, when we get to _FunTime Rem_ Sun and I are going to be on a team against you two when we get the chance of course. When it's our turn to go against each other, I'll make sure Yin is watching Ryota." Yang grinned.

"Will I still get to play?" Yin asked wide-eyed.

"Of course, buddy. We'll just rotate who gets to watch Ryota, that's all I'm saying." Yang nodded, giving her little brother a confident thumbs up. Yin nodded excitedly.

Both Weiss and Blake groan. Sun nods and shrugs. He seems rather okay with these terms. "Well, what are waiting for?" Sun grins, the lot of them now heading out.

The van was one of the company vans that Sun had borrowed from one of the many Schnee corporations. He had offered to go get it so they could all fit in one car. There was enough seats to fit more than 8 people. Sun drove, Blake sat in the passenger's seat. Yang had brought along a toddler's car seat for Ryota who sat in the first row. Yin insisted on having a row all to himself, now pushing Weiss and Yang in the back of the van.

The ride was mostly filled chatter and background radio music. Sun and Blake were up front, discussing what they should all do there. Weiss and Yang would occasionally chime in, having to make their voices loud so they could be heard from the back. Yin would poke at Ryota from time to time, Yang would have to tell Yin to stop harassing his little brother.

This in turn would cause Yin to harass Yang and now Weiss as he now tried to annoy them by touching them and then saying "I didn't touch you!". Yang threatened to take away his gaming privileges if he didn't stop. He scrunched his face and turned back towards the front, now behaving.

Yang now feeling a little more mischievous the closer they got to the place, decided to mess with Weiss. The row that they sat in was rather spacious, as Yang and Weiss sat at a rather respectable distance from one another. Yang now scooted closer to Weiss, causing Weiss to look at her in a baffled way. She leaned into her ear, now whispering in a lustful tone "Think of all the naughty things we can get away with back here." Yang pulled back grinning.

Weiss was awfully flustered as she now whacked Yang's shoulders several time. "Get away from me, you brute!" she loudly said.

"If you kids don't behave, I'm turning this van around!" Sun said in mock stern voice. Blake chuckled.

"Awww, but DAD SHE STARTED IT!" Yang replied in a childish tone.

"Did not!" Weiss retorted rather seriously. Everyone in the van laughed and Weiss covered her face in shame.

Minutes later they were rolling into the parking lot. They all shuffled out of the van and Yang made sure to carry Ryota there. Weiss had set a mental itinerary. They all agreed on bowling first, two rounds then they would be free to wander the arcade for half an hour. They then agreed upon that they would all get in a few rounds of laser tag. Yang insisted that the battle combination of Weiss, Blake, Sun, and herself go for the last round so that Yin could play in all rounds but the final. Lastly, they would try to fit in whatever they could in the remaining hours.

With them beginning with the games of bowling Yang knew that no friendships could be made here. She would show off her bowling prowess. Weiss grit her teeth at Yang's competitiveness, she would not be put down by this dumb beautiful blonde! Sun and Blake usually paid them no mind, but they were on Yang's high of competitiveness. They all wanted to bowl the best. Yin was slightly frightened.

"Watch me strike 'em down ladies...and fellas." Yang winked taking the first turn.

"You're gonna eat those words, Yang Xiao Long." Blake's amber eyes glinted at her. "I don't think you have a bowling bone in your body."

"One could say the same about you, Belladonna." Weiss interjected in a snooty manner, she raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Like you're any better, Weiss?" Sun added.

"It's just bowling…" Yin muttered under his breath.

The first round they all called "warm-ups". As the first round was granted to Yang Xiao Long with a score of 204. Everyone wanted the mulligan. Now they were granted this with the second round. Yang was as confident and as arrogant as ever. Weiss Schnee, all though very much in love with Yang detested this side even if she already had accepted that side. Sun and Blake too, had adopted the infamous Xiao Long death stare as they were now giving it to the dragon. Yin just wanted to go play arcade games. Ryota stared into the bowling abyss.

The second round was a true shocker to them all. Yin, had won.

With a whopping score of 248.

Everyone stood in awe, jaws dropped, the whole works.

"How did you do that?" Sun asked bewildered now making his way towards the shoe return with Yin..

"Uhh...I don't know? Magic?" Yin answered, unsure if there was an actual right answer to this question.

"I call BS." Yang muttered.

"What are you, jealous of your little brother?" Blake looked at Yang incredulously.

"N-no!" Yang answered. "We're done here, right?" Yang asked now returning the bowling shoes.

"Yep!" Weiss followed the gang to the shoe return. "Remember half an hour and then laser tag." Weiss reminded them.

Yin ran off, Weiss and Yang casually walked around with Ryota being carried by Yang and Blake and Sun went off in their own direction. Yang, but mostly Weiss played some of the arcade games earning them tickets. Yang let Ryota play some of the basketball shooting games along with Weiss. Yang knew how to be civil when it mattered. She was waiting for the perfect moment to strike against her girlfriend and the perfect moment would have to be in laser tag. Or at least Yang hoped that would be the perfect moment to strike her suspecting girlfriend.

Weiss was no fool though. She knew her girlfriend all too well; but today she was feeling feistier than usual. She would give Yang a challenge like she always had.

A half hour passed and Blake, Sun, and Yin had decided to go in first to play laser tag.

Weiss, Yang, and Ryota found an empty table and decided to relax for a bit while the other trio played. Yang had insisted that Weiss go on and play, but Weiss refused to leave Yang alone. That's just how they worked.

Yang had rested Ryota in her lap, who already seem somewhat tuckered out from all the excitement. He wasn't much for going out, and that was apparent. Yang's right arm leaned on the table, lightly brushing against Weiss's left arm who was also leaning on the table. The two nudged and brushed against each other's hands, they were very careful to make sure no one saw.

As the two were very shy when it came to public displays of affection. Whenever they were in a crowded area, the two prefer to keep any sort of touching or kissing to a minimum, if anything nearly non-existent. It was a mutual agreement between the two, as they often shied away from one another in public. The world didn't need to know about their relationship and they liked it that way. In reality, only Blake and Sun were the only outsiders that knew about their relationship. Which was fine with them.

Every so often, Weiss and Yang would intertwine their pinkie fingers. But every time someone passed by they pulled away from one another and acted casual. It's not like they received dirty looks by any means. They were both very attractive girls, and they knew that they'd get more eyes on them that they didn't care for. Whether they were intimate or not.

Soon enough Blake, Sun, and Yin had finished their rounds and were now walking back with laughs and smiles upon them. They held up their cards - Sun had given himself the nickname "Monkey King"; Blake had named herself "Beasts Beauty"; while Yin had given himself the name "Fury Fire". Sun, of course had gotten the most points. Blake wasn't too far behind, while Yin had a rather embarrassing score. (It wasn't his fault. He was protecting Blake the whole time.)

Weiss and Yang couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous nicknames even though they knew they had to make some up themselves.

The next round called for Weiss, Yang, and Yin. Weiss had given herself the name "Ice Queen" while Yang went with "Sunny Dragon". The two had decided that they would team up. For now. They had also decided this was just a warm up for the real competition to come.

Yang had put herself on top this time. She would not lose. Weiss tried her best but it didn't seem to fair too well. She wasn't much of a shooter, she was better at fencing than this. Then again, this was the practice round.

Finally the time had come.

"All right. I've been waiting for this all night!" Yang fist pumped. "The Sunny Dragon and Monkey King versus Beasts Beauty and Ice Queen. Hope you don't get too frosty about this, princess." Yang outstretched her arms and then winked at Weiss.

"You do know there is no team mode, right?" Blake sighed.

"I know. But let's just say the team with the highest combined score wins, all right?" Yang said, now wrapping a friendly arm around Sun.

"Sounds good to me." Sun nodded. Yang patted him.

"Good man." She complimented.

"Ughh. All right. Whatever. Blake, are we going to kick their ass or what?" Weiss now turned to Blake rather seriously.

Blake nodded. "I guess we have no choice. We'll show them how team Checkmate works."

"What? You guys have a cool team name? No fair!" Sun pouted.

"Hey Sun, we can be team Solarflare." Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"That sounds awesome! Solarflare is gonna blind you!" Sun pretended to stun them both with a magical movement of his hands.

The two teams now made their way into the laser tag arena. Armed and Ready.

With a necessary explanation of the rules by the guide. They were soon off into the arena, with many other contenders that weren't apart of their grouping. No matter, just more pigs to the slaughter.

Yang and Sun were ruthless. Guarding each other's back and hit spots. Since they were both fairly taller than the rest of the contenders and the walls, it had allowed them to easily look over and maneuver in a way they could easily get the other players. Each player they passed by would soon be shown disappointment as they could not seem to hit a single target on either Sun or Yang.

Blake and Weiss on the other hand, as good of friends as they were only worked fairly well as a unit. Blake would accidentally run off too far sometimes, leaving Weiss alone. Causing her to get shot a few more times then expected. Not only this, every time Weiss caught up with Blake, she would be shot by Blake on accident. Things were not going well.

It was when the two separate groupings now ran into each other that all hell, figuratively, broke loose.

"Ay' look at them," Yang tapped Sun on the shoulder with a rather funny accent. "S'beauty seeing prey out her in tha wild like this." Yang pretended to spit.

"Itsa shame, we havta kill 'em." Sun played along with the accent, now pretending to cock his gun.

Both Yang and Sun fast walked towards the unsuspecting Blake and Weiss.

"I'M EATIN' GOOD TONIGHT BOYS!" Yang yelled out, now laying waste to Weiss. Sun went for Blake.

They both tried to fight back, but the battle was obviously lost. As the dings on their laser tag suiting indicated they had been shot, faster than they could shoot. Blake and Weiss knew they probably weren't going to win this and it pissed off Weiss more than anything. Her lose to Yang Xiao Long? As if. But there was no winning this one at this point, she would have to give this game to the rowdy blonds.

After making their grand exit and receiving their player cards Sun and Yang high-fived while team Checkmate simply shook their heads in defeat. Yang now confidently strutted her way to Weiss while Sun flexed his guns towards Blake. The two girlfriends rolled their eyes.

Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss and whispered in her ear. "Are you my prize, princess?" Weiss might have been feisty, but she was unusually flustered more than she had ever been today. It might have been due to the fact that she wasn't sure if Yang was sending lowkey hints of them...No, no. Weiss was just being a horndog today she presumed. But Weiss wasn't one to push this sort of question on Yang. As she knew it was primarily Yang's decision in the matter that mattered to her the most. Weiss had other _methods_ of 'entertaining' herself in that way. (Without being a cheater of course)

Yang and Weiss checked on Yin and Ryota. Ryota seemed to be asleep in Yin's lap.

"I guess this means we should go, huh?" Blake pulled out her phone, checking at the time. They had stayed a bit longer than they expected. No mini-golf for them it seems.

Everyone casually agreed as they now made their way back to the van. Daylight was no more, and the streetlights and the moonlight where the only things that were guiding their path. Everyone took their same seatings. Ryota had passed out completely, while Yin soon was overcome with sleep himself. Sun was still driving, and turned the radio up. Blake and Sun were discussing some T.V show and had turned up the radio to drown out any chance of spoilers that Weiss and Yang could've heard.

Now Weiss and Yang were alone in the back. The pale moonlight offering up the only lighting within the nightfallen van. Weiss could feel Yang inch closer to her in the van. The reasoning why Yang might've been doing this escaped Weiss. Was it just to tease her? Of course it was! This was Yang after all. Weiss pulled out her phone, the light shone brightly in the back. She had to show she was busy.

By now, Yang and Weiss were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Yang's thighs brushed up against Weiss's own. Weiss made no movement, as she idly played on her scroll. Yang then wrapped her arm around Weiss. Weiss, again, paid her no mind.

"Weisssss…" Yang whimpered out in a low whisper.

Weiss continued to ignore the dragon.

"Pay attention to meee…" Yang whined out, now bringing her face closer to Weiss's.

"Yang, no!" Weiss returned in a scolding like whisper.

"Then I'll have to step it up." Yang muttered clearly so Weiss could hear her. Weiss paused momentarily, but continued her social media browsing.

Yang now turned her body, so that her free hand could now tease at Weiss's thighs. Her hand lightly caressed Weiss's thigh, as it started towards her knee and teasingly made its way up.

"Yang!" Weiss now put her scroll down to look up at Yang. Was Yang giving her... _that_ look? No, no. It was just Weiss's imagination.

"I told you princess. Just think of the naughty things we can do back here." Yang whispered in a lustful tone her face inching closers to Weiss's own.

Weiss's core was now filled with burning, yet tingling sensation. "W-we can't. Not back here." Weiss muttered now being too mesmerized with the way that Yang's eyes locked onto hers. She now could no longer speak as Yang closed the gap. The two now making out passionately in the back of the van.

Yang's hand now roamed up Weiss's thigh, lightly squeezing it the higher Yang's hand got. Weiss had to be very careful to not let out a loud moan. She was lucky that her noises were being drowned out by the radio along with Yang's own mouth covering hers.

But now, Weiss wanted to dominance. She pushed her tongue into Yang's mouth, fighting her as they always had. Yang was taken by surprise, but she would let Weiss be the victor in this battle. Weiss now wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling her in. The two fell over and were no laying down on the vans seating. Yang was a little too big to properly lay on it, but Weiss was on her back nonetheless.

The two continued their heavy makeout session in the back. Weiss wondered if Yang was actually daring to go further as her hand continuously teased at her thigh, but never going forward.

It was when the Van stopped, and the lights inside of the car turned on as they had finally made it to Yang's apartment.

"Weiss? Yang? We didn't forget you at the arcade did we?" Blake had her head turned towards the back, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. She made sure to speak in an audible whisper as Yin and Ryota were passed out.

Both Yang and Weiss popped their head up from below the seating. Their hair, a mess and with guilty smiles on their faces.

Sun had now turned his head too and was smiling widely. He could instantly picture what went on in his head.

"Eww, you two didn't…" Blake began. Her implications of what the two might have been doing was clear. It was a glorious thought.

"N-no!" Weiss said clearing her voice, and straightening herself out. It was far too late to be considered straight at this point. Weiss now shuffled out of the van, but not before grabbing Ryota out of his carseat.

Yang grabbed Yin, and carried him out of his own row.

"It's a good thing this is your company's van so if you two left any of your...fluids, lying about they have to deal with it." Blake grinned widely and winked at Weiss from the passenger's seat with the window rolled down. Weiss glared at Blake. Weiss did not want to explain herself as she knew that nothing went on! Other than another make-out session.

Weiss and Yang had made their way up to the apartment. Both of them setting down the kids in their beds and tucking them in.

"I'm going to bed too." Yang mentioned as she stretched her way to her room. "You're welcome to stay."

Weiss had two choices. She could leave for the night, or she could spend the night.

Weiss had made the utterly dumb decision to stay as she knew that when she entered the bedroom, Yang would be asleep. Weiss needed a sweet release, and she knew she wouldn't find it here.

She entered Yang's bedroom, who was already dressed in her pj's and under the covers. Weiss changed as well; mentally cursing herself. Mentally cursing the beautiful blond she was in bed with that could build her up so much but then leave her craving for more. As Weiss lay in bed with Yang, her core still burned aching for a release.

She couldn't could she? Not with Yang around at least. But Yang was a heavy sleeper.

Weiss fought a mental battle with herself, but in the end she closed her eyes and hoped for some sleep. She hoped that this intense burning feeling would go away.

But it didn't.


	13. She Leaves You Cold

**AN:** Cries a lil' bit because this is a more serious chapter. I hated writing this because it made me sad. lmao. oh god why do i do this. uhm, enjoy? or don't. please..just don't hate me. lmao.

* * *

Her time was nearly up and she knew it. No matter how many times she ignored his phone calls she knew that he would get his way.

Her father always had.

It didn't matter how hard Weiss tried to deny that one of these days she would leave. She knew that day was coming soon.

As a recent graduate of Beacon Academy, Weiss no longer had a place to hide. Her part of the bargain had been completed, and now it was time to repay what had been "given" to her. Her few years of freedom were no longer. Soon she would be shackled and chained, figuratively, in an unwanted marriage. A marriage that saying 'no' to was impossible.

She woke up at 7am, pained and uncertain of what the day would bring her to today. She had awoken far too early on a Sunday morning. As her anxiety and worries grew, so came the nightmares.

She tried not to worry, not with Yang sound asleep next to her. Her light snores filled the room. Her massive body sprawled out on the bed, entering Weiss's side without remorse. Weiss tried to find comfort, something, anything within the sleeping girl next to her.

But for once, she couldn't.

Yang couldn't hold her and tell her it would be all right. Yang wouldn't understand, and she probably never would. Yang would hate her.

This had frightened Weiss more than she could imagine. She lay awake, clutching the bedsheets with such a horrified fervor, she could feel herself making herself sick. She jolted upright, now fumbling towards her restroom. The nausea within her rose, as she hovered over her toilet. But nothing came, her stomach was empty and what she felt was not sickness, but guilt in the guise of sickness.

Weiss splashed her face with water and dried off, she brushed her teeth and walked back to the bed where Yang was still asleep.

"Mm..what's wrong?" Yang mumbled out, now turning her body towards Weiss.

"Just feeling sick." Weiss took her spot next to Yang and faced her.

"Again?" Yang yawned now pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I think there's something going around." Weiss lied, another white lie. She was good at it. Or that's what she likes to think. "I think I just need more rest." Weiss closed her eyes, but she knew that sleep wasn't going to help.

"Uh-huh.." Yang snuggled into Weiss, she sounded unconvinced as she responded. Yang returned to sleep.

Throughout the months Weiss and Yang had been girlfriends, Weiss could never imagine that Yang could be extremely romantic, sweet, and caring. Weiss had managed to tame the beast. A beast with a loyalty so fierce, she was sure that she'd be willing to die for her.

Now Weiss could never hate Yang, but she hated what she had done to her. Weiss had turned Yang so sickly sweet, that it was impossible to not be in love with her. Their banter remained interesting as always, as Yang still had that playfully arrogant side of her but that's what got Weiss originally. Now as the domino's in the relationship kept falling, Weiss too, continued to fall.

She wondered if there was any way to salvage this. Her relationship, her friendship, anything. Not only with Yang, but with Blake.

Neither Yang or Blake would take this news lightly. And it ate away at Weiss. But Blake was in a good place, right? A boyfriend, soon to be fiance. Both with good jobs, and a very bright future. Blake still had Yang as a friend. But the two never connected as much as Weiss with Blake and Yang with Weiss. Weiss was a connecting factor in all of this. The glue that held it together.

Yang too was in what Weiss considered a good place. Yang had managed to get on the dean's list, honor roll, and all of the likes. Yang was smart and a hard worker. She could become anything. Go anywhere. Yang, could technically have anyone she wanted too. It was obvious that Yang was attractive. Yang would get asked out at least 7 times a month by someone new, and each time she rejected. Weiss and Yang's relationship was kept under the radar; so if Yang really wanted to date someone else. She could.

But Weiss didn't want to think about Yang dating anyone else but her. Weiss could feel her nausea rising again, she felt the need to dry heave but managed to swallow it down. She finally snuggled into Yang. Wanting to feel all of her. She wanted this feeling to last forever, but Weiss's impending doom made it hard to relax - even in the arms of Yang.

Somehow, she had managed to pass out for another two hours. How she managed, she doesn't exactly remember, but that wasn't important to her now.

Yang was still dead asleep in the bed. Weiss sat up now feeling the guilt hit her all once, again. It just didn't seem to stop. This was a bad sign. Almost as if Weiss knew something was going to happen today. She placed a light kiss atop Yang's forehead and mumbled "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Weiss hopped out of bed and stretched. Admittedly, she wasn't hungry at all. Her appetite had ceased to exist these past few weeks. She had to force herself to eat. But this food she was making wasn't for her, but for Yang, Yin, and Ryota. The two little brothers had slept in the guest room, the room that Blake would usually live in. But now that Blake had Sun, Weiss's place was no longer needed.

Weiss thought about what she would make. Pancakes? Toast? An omelette came to mind and it sounded somewhat appetizing, even to Weiss. She prepared the materials and had gotten ready to start cooking. Until a light knock could be heard from her front door.

She froze in place. She could feel her heart drop.

"Ms. Schnee?" A masculine voice called out, it was familiar and the only safe voice she had known at home.

Klein.

She felt a strange sense of emptiness as she had aimlessly walked towards the front door. She couldn't ignore Klein and she couldn't keep avoiding this forever. She was thankful that her father had the decency to send the best person she knew. Weiss opened the door and greeted Klein with a weak smile. "Hello." she muttered.

"Good morning, My little snowflake." he greeted with a smile, that sooned turned into a face of concern. "I assume you know why I'm here?"

Weiss nodded weakly as she looked behind her, stepped outside, and closed the door behind her so she could speak outside privately.

"Is there any way we could postpone this or something?" Weiss seemed to now plead.

"I'm sorry Ms. Schnee. There is not. Your father was becoming more and more aggravated each time you ignored each call. I am your last chance to go quietly, Ms. Schnee." Klein's words were true to Weiss.

Klein was the last stretch effort for Weiss. If she didn't go now all hell would break loose for Weiss.

Weiss ultimately looked defeated. There was no arguing, not with Klein. He wasn't at fault. Nobody here was. Well, only if you had counted Weiss herself.

Weiss could feel every negative emotion bubble up within her entire being.

"I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, but we are expected to leave by 6 o'clock tonight." Klein seemed wary in his own words. "All of your things can be picked up or replaced. Your decision."

Weiss's eyes widened at the time. That couldn't be right. Six? Today? Tonight? It was all happening too fast.

"T-thank you, Klein. I'm just going to spend the rest of the day here and you can come retrieve me at 5." she said weakly, she wasn't even sure if she had said these words at all. She was completely numb

Klein nodded. "As you wish." he now left.

Weiss had already went inside. She walked back towards the kitchen like a zombie. She now stood in front of the materials that had be left out laying there as she had her small talk.

She grabbed an egg, then didn't move. She stood in front of a bowl, gazing at it. It was as if nothing mattered in this moment or time. She didn't know why she was doing this. Or what she should be doing anymore. Weiss put her arms at her side, egg still in hand. She gripped at the egg so hard it exploded in her hand.

This had momentarily shaken her out of her zombie like daze. "Fuck." she muttered as the yolk dripped out of her hands and the eggshells scratched at her. Instead of picking it up, she sank down onto the floor onto her knees. She rested her head upon the bottom cabinet. She just wanted this all to be a dream.

"Wake up, Schnee." She told herself. "Please…" she felt the tears begin to form. "Please, let this be a horrible fucking dream." she sobbed out.

Just then, Yang walked into the kitchen and noted the small mess. Yang ran up to her and crouched down next to her. "Hey, hey, it's just an egg you dumbass, it's not a big deal."

Oh how Weiss was going to miss this. Miss _her_.

Weiss shook her head. "This is a bad dream.." Weiss continued to sob out, she tried pushing Yang away.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Yang seemed a little hurt at the fact that Weiss had tried to push her away. This was an action that had never happened, not like this.

"I fucked up everything Yang." she sobbed out, now letting every sickening emotion overtake her. "You're going to hate me, I don't want you to hate me." her words were mixed with sobs and stuttering. She could feel every semblance of her reality overwhelm her.

"I could never hate you Weiss...What's wrong?" Yang's voice was ever so soft, with a mix of concern. Weiss was never like this. This was all so new to Yang that it scared her. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Y-Yang, I have to leave…" Weiss now turned to have her back rest on the cabinet as she sobbed out. Her arm covering her eyes as she wanted to shield every tear away from Yang.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" Yang's eyebrows furrowed as she crouched in front of Weiss, still trying to understand.

"I'm...I'm going back home and getting…" Weiss wanted to choke, right then and there. She wanted to die as these next words would absolutely make no sense to Yang.

"And getting…?" Yang trailed off, as Weiss had taken an unusually long pause in her words.

"I'm getting _married_ , Yang." Weiss now brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

Yang was silent. Eerily silent.

"Yang?" Yin's voice called out from the guest bedroom.

"GET THE FUCK BACK IN YOUR ROOM, YIN. NOW." Yang yelled back. She had never yelled at her brother like that. She had never even cussed in front him and now for her to yell something like that? They both could hear the door close, without question. Weiss looked up, no longer shielding her face with her knees but now looked towards Yang in horror.

Hell had already broken loose in a different form.

Yang returned her attention to the trembling girl on the floor. Yang's eyes had suddenly adopted a whole new glare. One that spoke of an unforgotten fear mixed with a fire that burned so bright, Weiss had begun to nervously sweat.

"What the fuck do you mean you're getting married?" Yang's tone was sharp and harsh, as she continued to hover over Weiss in a newfound menacing manner.

Weiss looked towards the floor in guilt. She didn't want to speak, she couldn't. There was no way to get around this.

"Stand the fuck up Weiss Schnee and look at me." Yang demanded. It was only fair that she received some form of explanation. Something, from the snow-haired girl.

Weiss meekly stood up, and met her watery eyes with Yang's ferocious glare.

"I made an agreement with my father. I didn't want to be homeschooled, so he agreed to let me go to Beacon. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation for me. I was to be married off regardless of the situation. I just promised him that I wouldn't fight him on it." her voice trembled as she soon looked down, avoiding Yang's glare.

"Then why not tell me about it? Why go through all of this at all Weiss?!" Yang retorted in a furiously confused manner. She mostly pointed at herself, and then the both of them, implicating towards their relationship.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to fall in love with you Yang. I didn't mean to make you fall in love with me. I just...I didn't think it would happen, not like this. I wanted to help you, make you understand that not everyone was bad. That I…" she paused, what she was about to say could be considered contradictory "That I wasn't bad." she felt a bitter taste in her mouth as the words came out.

Weiss Schnee had tried so hard to be a good person, but she felt like a monster. She was a monster.

Yang's reaction was hard to gauge. Her eye twitched, her lip trembled and then she sneered at Weiss. "You didn't mean to? You didn't fucking mean to?" Yang clenched her fist, she had been right about Weiss the moment she had laid eyes on her.

But Yang didn't hate her. Yang merely despised her as Yang, had undoubtedly given her heart and soul to Weiss Schnee. Yang _knew_ she could recover from this feeling, but it wouldn't be instantaneous, but part of her just didn't want to. Weiss had given her a lot of insight about people, about the world and how it functioned and this? This was not just another lesson.

This was a challenge.

"So you lied to us? You lied to me. You lied to Yin and Ryota. You lied to Blake. We were never permanent. From the start you knew what was going to happen to you, you knew what you had gotten yourself into and you find the two most fucked up people in this city and decide to 'help' them? Is that it? You become best friends with someone who has been totally reliant on you for more than just support and then you become lovers with someone who hates the fucking world."

Yang had begun her tirade with a bang. But she didn't stop there.

"Did Blake even know? Oh fuck, if she doesn't I can only imagine how she is going to fucking react. You've killed her, you realize that right? And you've made a fucking enemy out of me." Yang's words seethed with poison, she wanted to damage Weiss as much as Yang's realization of Weiss never being hers was damaging her. Yang started to weakly laugh, "I can't believe I fell for a bitch like you. I knew it. I knew you were a fucking two-faced bitch from the start. I'm so fucking stupid to ever think that someone like me would be able to keep someone like you." Yang turned around and buried her face in her hands.

Weiss stood there in silence, fully knowing she deserved all of it. Everything Yang had said was true, and it hit her. It hit her hard.

Weiss couldn't even fathom how Blake would react. Weiss stared at the floor, her heart racing and silent tears rolling down on her face.

Yang had now turned around and faced the tinier girl. "Do you have anything to fucking say for yourself now?" Yang asked in a harsh tone. Yang wanted to let her speak, whatever she was going to say wouldn't fix it and Yang knew this. Yang knew that this wasn't a joke. Yang knew that Weiss was going leave, and that was that.

"Yang, I know whatever I say...isn't going to make things better. I'm sorry and I love you." Weiss stared her straight in the eyes as she spoke to make sure that Yang knew what she was saying was true. Weiss then breathed heavily emitting a whimper like noise.

Yang wanted to take the girl in her arms, hug her, and love her. But Yang couldn't. Yang had been lied to all this time. It didn't matter how much Yang had loved Weiss. She now knew that Weiss was never hers to begin with. This had disgusted Yang, not only with Weiss but with herself.

Yet Yang couldn't truly bring herself to hate Weiss Schnee, as she knew damn well that Weiss Schnee wasn't lying about her love for her. But that did not mean forgiveness.

Had Yang known that love was a complicated venture, she would've completely avoided it.

Yang sighed heavily, now trying to bring herself back to a normal tone. Yang had made a new promise to herself to never get angry again, not with Weiss or with anyone at all. Yang had learned how to be a better person.

"Call Blake. Get her to bring Sun. She's going to hate you, you know that right?" Yang now leaned back against the counter.

Weiss sighed and nodded.

She pulled out her scroll and called up Blake, she managed to talk to her in a tone that didn't seem to guilty.

"Blake, I've got something to tell you and I need you to bring Sun. It's...important." Weiss then hung up the scroll.

"She'll be here in about 10 minutes." Weiss muttered.

Yang went off to check on her brothers and apologized to them. She had told them something very upsetting was happening and Yin and Ryota need not to be involved. She grabbed them a few snacks and drinks and told them to stay busy and that she would tell them everything they needed to know about what happened after it happened.

Yang currently didn't want to deal with her brothers crying, as she knew they both loved the family that they had created. And now? Now another person was leaving them. The fiery Xiao Long family was once again losing its family members. It was known cycle, and it never got any easier for them.

But this, this would be the hardest loss on Yang.

Ten minutes had passed. Ten long minutes.

Blake had arrived with Sun. Yang was sitting on the couch with an empty look on her face. Weiss was standing looking just as broken.

"Hey gu-" Blake paused now looking rather concerned herself. "What's wrong?" her brows furrowed. Sun too had raised an eyebrow of concern. The look he saw on Yang's face had told him everything.

"Blake, please sit down." Weiss gestured to the spot next to Yang. Blake took the spot in the middle of Yang and Sun.

"Yang, what's going on?" Blake whispered to her.

Yang shook her head and sighed. "Just let her tell you."

"Blake, I'm going home. I'm getting married and I don't think I'll be coming back." Weiss said with a rather bleak look on her face.

Blake looked around at Yang, who gave her a sad look. Then to Sun who seemed just as stunned. Then she looked to Weiss who seemed empty. "You're kidding, right?" Blake now stood up and walked towards her. "Tell me you're kidding, right now Weiss." Her hands now gripped at Weiss's shoulders.

"Weiss!" She began to shake her.

Yang and Sun stood up, now trying to pull back Blake who seemed to start losing it. "TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING, WEISS." Blake tightened her grip on Weiss, her nails dug into Weiss's shoulders.

"Blake, she's not kidding." Yang sighed and tried to pull Blake away.

Weiss looked ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Blake." the pain Blake tried to inflict only drove Weiss into a further shame spiral.

"You...you can't leave us, Weiss...We need you. I need you." Blake tried to plead. Weiss was oddly everything to Blake, her first true friend that had cared about her. The first person that believed in her, aside from her parents. To have the person that made it all possible now leave? That was too much for Blake to think on.

"I'm sorry Blake." Weiss looked down at the floor, guiltily.

Within an instant, Weiss felt a harsh stinging sensation on her face. Blake's hand had swept across Weiss's face in a flash. This action left everyone in the room stunned. As much as Yang wanted to inflict physical pain upon Weiss, she had been against it. But Blake, Blake wasn't one to be held back on her actions.

Blake would've tackled Weiss had it not have been for Yang and Sun now pulling back on her.

"Fuck you! Fuck your sorry!" Blake spat on Weiss who took it without complaint. "You're leaving us? How fucking dare you. How dare you save my fucking life, you should've let me die! If you're not here then what's the fucking point?!" Blake was hurt. It showed as tears and hatred covered her usual calm face.

Weiss couldn't say anything. Not to Blake. There was nothing for her to say that could fix what her and Blake had.

"Fuck everyone!" Blake tore away from the grips of Sun and Yang and ran for the door.

Blake ran.

The only one to follow was Sun.

Weiss collapsed on the floor.

"You deserve this." Yang stood over her. "I hope you get what you want when you're at home. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Yang shook her head and headed towards the boys room.

It only took 5 minutes for Yang and her brothers to gather their stuff to go home.

Weiss was still on the floor, on her knees. She could hear the sobs of Yin and Ryota. Yang had not allowed them to say goodbye.

She had brought this on herself and she knew this.

Before Yang had completely left, she told her brothers to wait outside so she could talk to Weiss one last time.

Weiss weakly looked up at her. There was nothing left inside of Weiss. How she wanted to take it all back, but it was too late.

The damage had been done.

Yang looked down at her, with an unapologetic stare. "I don't hate you Weiss. Honestly, I don't. But you did fuck up and don't think that time will fix this. I won't ever forget this. I won't forget how you made me fall in love with a fucking liar like you. I won't forget how much I love you." She had crouched down to meet the silently sobbing girl. She placed a small goodbye kiss on her forehead and left.

For good.

Weiss watched the door, hoping that Yang would turn around. Hoping that Blake would come running back.

But that was a fool's dream. A fools thought. Weiss was a fool.

A fool that had built up her own dream to become a reality. A best friend that she had molded into becoming a better person. A best friend who without Weiss would be nothing. Is nothing. A best friend that Weiss herself had created out of Blake Belladonna.

Then a lover. A lover who spited everything. Arrogant and prideful. A lover that Weiss never thought could be a reality. A lover that she did indeed love and there was no lie in that.

How could she easily throw everything she had made?

But these were actually people. This wasn't her dream life. She was not in some sort of alternate universe where everything had played out perfectly with no consequences.

This was real life for Weiss.

She had fucked over real people. With real emotions.

And now with the broken pieces she had left behind, she only wondered how she could leave those people feeling so cold.

Yang left the driveway of Weiss's place. She felt a cold longing shiver run through her entire being as she stepped into the taxi she had called sometime before.

But this was not the end for Yang Xiao Long.

Her fire had only begun to burn, and she would not be leaving cold.


	14. The Release

AN: To make up for that evil last chapter, I've come to fulfill y'all with the good graces of smut. Or, well, my attempt at smut. It's not perfect, but to me this seems a little more realistic for two girls having their first time with one another. It's a pretty simple chapter imo and it's been in my head for what I wanted to do for their first time. I also hope the 'movements' in this chapter make sense, because I am no smut writer. lmao. Anyways...enjoy? (can this even be labelled as smut omg) THIS IS PART TWO OF THE BUILD UP JUST IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING.

* * *

She tossed and turned underneath the covers. She rubbed her thighs together, hoping the feeling would fade. It did not.

Weiss Schnee now turned to face the sleeping dragon.

How dare Yang Xiao Long get her riled up like this and leave her with no chance for a release. Weiss scowled at the beautiful girl lying next to her. Yang's sleeping face was tender, her eyes seemed to flutter from time to time. Dreaming, perhaps?

Weiss let out a low whimper and turned away from Yang.

Once more she rubbed her thighs together, only fueling her own fire more. She swallowed hard and turned her head.

Yang was a heavy sleeper, right?

Weiss could feel her hand slipping down, meeting the hem of her pajama bottoms. She lightly tugged at her own bottoms. She played with the idea she could get away with this.

Her mind raced over the details. Weiss was mostly quiet. Weiss could keep her lewd noises to a minimum. She was small so her movements would be just as small. She could also keep her stimulation levels to a minimum as to not go all the way with herself. No self-penetration tonight. Just simple clitoral stimulation.

She nodded to herself.

She _could_ get away with this.

Weiss's own hand now broke the barrier between clothing and skin, as she immediately dived into to her self pleasure. Her fingers lightly pressed against her clit; she exhaled heavier than usual. She had been waiting for this all night, and now here she...came. Well, not yet.

She rubbed ever so lightly, careful not to shake the bed with her movements. Weiss couldn't help herself and took it a step further by breaking her own mental rule.

Her fingers started to roam around her lower lips, teasing at her own entrance. She swallowed hard as she tried to keep her own labored breathing down to a minimum. The excitement within her rose, as she could now feel her own wetness hit her fingertips as she slowly inserted it in.

"Fuck." she muttered and now paused - hoping she hadn't awoken the beast. When she heard no movements or complaints she continued on with her movements down below.

She moved her fingers faster. Her core began to burn, as she began to slowly move her body in a position that offered her the most efficient orgasm. She knew how to get herself off on those lonely nights. The build-up was coming to a draw as she could feel her muscles begin to tighten. She was so close.

She was…

Interrupted.

Yang had draped her arm over Weiss's body. Weiss froze and her heart raced. Had she been caught?

"Yang?" she muttered.

No response.

Yang's hand was dangerously close to where Weiss's own actions were. Weiss found it hard to finish. She couldn't, could she?

An idea had hit Weiss. It was a dirty one. One that would possibly strain her relationship with Yang. What if she had used Yang's hand to finish? She could easily slip Yang's hand underneath her pants and then move Yang's hands for her.

Weiss bit her lip. The devil on her shoulder was saying "Go for it." while the angel was nowhere to be found.

Weiss removed her own fingers from within herself very carefully and now grabbed on to Yang's hand. Yang's hand was much larger and rougher than Weiss's slender and pristine hands. Weiss shifted carefully now leading Yang's hand down to her clit and the ultimately to her entrance.

Weiss had to keep herself from bucking into Yang's hand, the foreign touch had made her body react in such a needy way that Weiss was all ready to go to town on Yang's hand alone. Weiss now grasped at Yang's hand slowly making her rub her clit. Weiss whimpered at the touch, she had to bite her lip to keep from making anymore noise.

Weiss now made Yang's finger explore her entrance. Lightly teasing her lips, caressing the outer folds making Weiss shiver with anticipation that she could easily please. Weiss managed to get Yang to slip a finger into her.

Everything was going so well, and Weiss was just so close.

Except for one thing that Weiss had noticed.

Yang's finger was now lightly pumping Weiss's entrance on its own. Weiss now let out another small moan. "Y-yang?"

"Having fun?" Yang now lustfully whispered into her ear. She was awake. Weiss didn't bother with the details of how long she had been awake. As Yang had kept her steady movement, in and out of Weiss. Causing Weiss to become wetter, and now ride along Yang's movements.

"Yang, I-I'm s-sorry." she stuttered out, her voice giving way to her pleasure.

She wasn't sure why Yang hadn't stopped, but she didn't want to question it and she was sure as hell glad she didn't.

"Are you?" Yang stopped fingering Weiss, she removed her finger completely.

Weiss whimpered once more. "Yang, please...I was so close.." her voice was desperate.

"Take off your bottoms first. All of it." Yang whispered her demands into Weiss's ear.

Without hesitation Weiss slipped off her pajama bottoms and underwear, now kicking them far underneath the covers. She wanted Yang to finish her, and she would do anything to get it.

Yang now pulled the smaller girl closer, but she kept them in the same position Weiss had started in.

Weiss turned her head to look at Yang, her eyes showed a desperate side of her that was new and exciting for Yang. Yang met her with a long kiss, Weiss slipped in her tongue and pushed her bare bottom against the fully dressed Yang. One of her hands guided Yang back to her entrance, where Yang happily obliged.

Yang had begun to finger Weiss once more as they made out. Weiss moaned into Yang's mouth. Soon enough Weiss had to pull away from Yang's needy mouth as Weiss had begun to pant heavily, she remembered to keep her moans and whimpers to a minimum as she was, after all, still in the Xiao Long household.

"Yang, I'm so close."

Yang now sped up her movements, her finger, now fingers being met with the escaping wetness of Weiss. Weiss continued to move her hips along with Yang's slightly clumsy movements. Yang was no professional at this, but her determination to please Weiss was more than admirable.

It was just enough to push Weiss over the edge and into her orgasm. Yang could feel the orgasm as the muscles within Weiss tightened. Weiss slipped out a louder moan than before as her legs shook wildly. Her chest lifted and fell as she tried to calm her breathing and bring herself back to reality.

It took Weiss a few moments to regain her composure as she laid on her back and took a few more deep breaths.

She then turned to Yang who was looking at her expectedly. "Well, that was a thing." Yang commented with a sheepish tone about her.

"Yang, I'm so sorry. What I did was stupid, and I know you didn't want to rush into anything but tonight you were just so...aggravating. You've been turning me on a lot, and I just couldn't...I couldn't stop myself." Weiss tried to apologize, but with a mixture of blame towards the big brute.

"Weiss, it's not a big deal. Honestly, I've been wanting to...I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I'm just not good with words...or how to go about it." Yang now admitted.

"W-what?!" Weiss now propped herself up. She rubbed her legs together and realized she was still half-nude. "You've been wanting to have sex with me, but you couldn't say it?!"

"Y-yeah?! So?!" Yang sounded a little too defensive.

"Oh my fuck Yang, you're an idiot." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it starts off with you stripping. So get to it." Weiss stared at her, expecting to do as she was told.

"Wait, what?! Why do you get to be in charge?" Yang too, had now propped herself up.

"I'm not in charge. Not yet at least." Weiss blew a kiss towards her, now rolling on top of her straddling her. "Or, do you want me to strip you, for you?" Weiss tilted her head curiously; as her t-shirt didn't do a very good job at hiding the rest of her. Yang stared in awe, but mostly in lust. "First, we'll finish me off."

Weiss removed the t-shirt, she was now fully nude as she had no need for a bra at night. Yang could feel her own core begin to tingle as she stared at her gorgeous girlfriend that on top of her. Her small yet perky breasts were a beautiful sight to behold. This was Yang's first time, for seeing her naked and the first time she would be able to make love to Weiss Schnee.

Weiss had begun to pull Yang's shirt off of her. Yang was now topless, an odd breeze had hit her she thought as her nipples stood up straight. Weiss looked down at Yang's breast, now trying to hold them in each of her hand. She light caressed the nipple and Yang bit her lip. It was an odd sensation to her, but it definitely did not turn her off.

Weiss leaned into Yang for a kiss as she lightly caressed the dragon's breast. Yang's hands found their way to Weiss's waists and rested there. Her fingers running circles on her skin. The two made out for a couple more minutes before Weiss pulled away.

"Pants. Now." Weiss demanded, but her tone was still soft. Weiss had removed herself from Yang as she now sat next to her waiting for Yang to slip off her pants. Weiss felt a little strange as she demanded Yang to strip. But Weiss knew damn well that Yang wouldn't have done these things on her own without being told. Yang seemed to be almost clueless in this situation. She had just been following Weiss's movements and demands this whole time.

Yang did as she was told, but now she was sitting up next to Weiss in bed. She looked like a puppy awaiting its treat.

Weiss let out a small chuckle.

"W-what?!" Yang now looked at her own naked body, was it her? Did she look funny naked?

"You're really fucking cute, but mostly really hot." Weiss was now the one in charge. Their relationship was always Yang teasing her, making her flustered, but now Weiss was the one in power.

Yang scrunched her face in embarrassment. "Yeah, whatever...I'm not...I'm not as cute as you though."

The fact that Yang had sincerely attempted to compliment Weiss in the middle of them _trying_ to have sex made Weiss nearly lose it.

Weiss tackled the naked Yang and held her down.

Once more the two embraced and locked lips in another desperate and rowdy round. Weiss managed to slip her leg in between Yang's. She could now feel Yang's own wetness seep onto her leg. Yang had begun light grinding movements on Weiss's small leg, adding on to the wetness that was on her leg.

Weiss pulled away, and pulled Yang up. They were sitting face to face, with their legs outstretched. Weiss now snaked her hand down to Yang's thighs and began to lightly caress around her lips.

Yang clearly reacted by letting out a light whimper of her own, and slightly bucking at the contact. Weiss hadn't even touched her where it mattered most, and already Yang was in a trance. Weiss knew that Yang wouldn't last long. Yang had no experience, and if Weiss had to guess - Yang wasn't too skilled in the masturbation area either.

Weiss now lightly caressed her lips, then lightly touching her folds. Yang bit her own hand in order to suppress what Weiss could imagine were very loud moans. Weiss could only hope that they would get to do this again in a house that only contained the two of them. With her thumb she began to rub circles in Yang's clit, then without warning she shoved one finger into Yang's entrance.

Yang let out a gasp, and Weiss looked up at her. "You okay?" Weiss asked now placing kisses on her shoulders as she continued her movements on Yang down below.

Yang nodded and swallowed obviously hard. "Y-yeah. K-keep going."

Weiss now sped up, soon enough she fit another finger inside of Yang. Yang began to pant heavily, as she now leaned in, holding onto Weiss tightly. "I think.." Yang muttered, "I think I'm gonna cum."

Weiss chuckled. She was right, she wouldn't last very long as Yang was extremely sensitive just about everywhere. Yang came particularly quickly, and very, very hard. Yang had nearly crushed Weiss's hand as she had squeezed her thighs together, not allowing Weiss's hand to leave as she rode the orgasm.

Weiss was finally free after a few seconds. She looked at her fingers that still held onto the wetness that was Yang Xiao Long. Out of curiosity she now tasted her fingers. Yang's taste was new, and it made Weiss all the more willing to try out new things with her girlfriend in their future endeavors

Yang didn't question why Weiss had done that, in fact, she found it kind of hot. But right now, Yang was recovering from her first orgasm. It was incredible. She had never felt that good before in her life. And if she could continue to do that with the girl she loved, well, it would be even better.

Weiss now sat in Yang's lap, they cuddled up with one another as they sat. Weiss seemed to fit perfectly into Yang's lap.

"So, uhm...did you enjoy that?" Yang now awkwardly asked.

"Of course you dolt, I did it with you. How could I not?" Weiss replied, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe you've had better?!"

"Yang Xiao Long, are you jealous of my experience?"

Yang groaned. "No! I just...I just want to make you happy. You know that I love you, right? I love you a lot."

Weiss paused. That was the first time Yang had ever uttered those words to her.

'I love you'

Three words that were extremely dangerous. They told of an unspoken promise that when said, would ultimately make or break a person. Weiss knew better than to respond. She should say something, anything, just not 'I love you too'. But Weiss, Weiss loved her with every fibre of her very being.

"You do make me happy, Yang. Very happy...Because I love you too."

It was too late for Weiss to take it back. It's not like she wanted to take it back, but she knew the consequences of a love she couldn't keep. A love that wouldn't last. A love that's heart would be ultimately broken.

But Weiss didn't want to think about that.

Weiss wanted to think of every waking moment she had with Yang Xiao Long until the end of her stay.

Yang grinned and kissed her with a burning and loving passion, that Weiss too met with an equal fervor.

After a few moments Yang spoke once more. "Should we like...go shower or something? I'm pretty sure we're both covered with sweat and fluids...as is my bed." she muttered the last part, not realizing how much she had to deal with the whole 'after sex' thing. It was a lot messier and hotter than she expected.

"We can do that in the morning. Which reminds me, should we lock your door in case your brothers try to walk in on us in the morning?"

"That's a fucking good idea." Yang sprang out of bed and locked her door. How she had managed to not lock it before was beyond her. She thought they were even pretty lucky for them not to wake up and walk in on them during the act.

As Yang was walking back to the bed, Weiss couldn't help but stare at Yang's perfect figure.

Yang noticed her staring. "Like what you see? There's always more." Yang winked now hopping into bed next to her equally naked girlfriend.

It seemed like Weiss had returned to being a flustered mess, even after what they had just done. "F-fuck off, Yang!" Weiss now turned her back to Yang.

Yang chuckled and pulled her in. "Is princess cranky? Would princess like a round two?" Yang had on a very pouty voice in order to mock Weiss.

"I don't think you could last another round with me Ms. Cums-in-second-place." Weiss retorted.

"Ouch, didn't think you were the kind to go for low blows." Yang sounded genuinely hurt.

Weiss turned around to face Yang. "Yang, I was kidding."

Yang had on a big pouty frown now. "No, you weren't and even if you were I know damn well you're going to teach me how to cum properly, right _Mistress_?"

Weiss's eyes widened and she went red in the face. "I fucking hate you." Weiss turned around once more to avoid Yang's childish grin.

"You know the thought of you being in charge over me in general was actually kind of hot." Yang whispered into her ear. "I'd totally let you tie me up one day."

Weiss was glad she was facing away from the dumb dragon as her face contorted with several different emotions. She didn't know how Yang had caught on to her domination kink, but here she was, teasing Weiss over it.

"Then I can be your little _pet_ and I can call you my _Mistress._ " Yang teased, still whispering into her ear.

Maybe this was Yang's kink too.

Weiss had enough of Yang's shenanigans. In a blur of movement Weiss had taken her place on top of Yang once more.

"All right, you want a round two? I'll give you a fucking round two." Weiss sneered.

Yang's eyes widened and excitement had secretly filled within her once more.

"Is that a challenge?" Yang grinned.


	15. Revelations

AN: So this chapter fits in somewhere. It fits, I swear. You just have to figure it out. I wrote this chapter because I think Yang and Weiss need some good ol' revelations. Also I have another musical inspiration for another chapter. Be prepared for some more angst? Possibly? The song itself is kind of feelsies and not in the upbeat way. Though it does have a good beat. Also, more AN at the end because I wrote two replies one longer than the other, lmao. ENJOY FOLKS.

* * *

"I never agreed to this." mocked Weiss in her best attempt at a Yang voice.

Yang glared at her within the passenger seat of Weiss's car. "You're a little too good at that. Been practicing?"

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes, but kept them on the road ahead of her. "You never seem to like what I do for you, you know that? Besides, you choose to complain _now_? We've been sitting in this car for several hours."

"You know damn well I was asleep!"

"That's so unlike you! Aren't you the kind of asshole that gets up at 6 am for fun?" Weiss retorted.

"If you mean workout and go to work, then yes." Yang responded. "Is it fun? Not exactly."

"Yang, I got you that new job for a reason so you could sleep in."

"Fine! It's a habit to wake up that early, are you happy now?" Yang admitted with a groan of her own, now leaning against the window. "Where are we going again?" Yang asked probably for the 50th time. "And why did I have to bring a fresh set of clothing?"

"Yaaang. I told you, I wanted to take you to a show but we're going to have to stay overnight because it starts at 7 PM and I am not driving home for 4 hours."

"So you just had to take me?" Yang leaned back in her seat, eying the driver. "You couldn't go alone?"

"What fun would that be? Besides, it's not like Blake wanted to go. Her and Sun have been getting a lot...closer lately."

Yang snorted. "Are you jealous of Blake?"

"What? No! I'm happy for her. If she's found someone she likes then I will support her every step of the way."

"Mm..So why don't you have a boyfriend?" Yang now asked curiously.

Weiss hesitated at the question. "Why don't you?!" she said now turning the question around.

"Hey, I asked you first!" Yang rose her voice. "It's not like you already tried to set me up. Do you remember me getting stabbed?"

Weiss's mind immediately flashbacked to her being extremely close to Yang, and then her hands deep into Blake's ass pockets. It was an awkward night. Their relationship from there had been up and down. Sometimes they'd casually argue and sometimes they'd be kind of friendly. Weiss wasn't sure what their relationship was at all. Did Yang even like her?

Yang had automatically assumed that Weiss had no interest in her romantically, even though Yang had begun to show a strange interest in her. Yang was sure that Weiss did not like her. Friendly, but not like the way Yang wanted. But...what did Yang want? Yang certainly didn't want to go on random dates with random boys.

The two may have been physically playful before but did that mean that they liked each other?

Could this be considered a date?

The thought had crossed both of their minds, but shoved it away. They weren't like that.

"Ugh, fine. I don't want a boyfriend because none of the boys at school really interest me. Is that a good enough answer?" Weiss said.

"Not even that Neptune kid who talks tries to talk to you all the time?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"How do you even know that?"

Yang paused and quickly lied. "Blake."

"Ughhh." Weiss groaned out. "Okay, so are you going to answer me now?"

"I don't need a boyfriend. Don't want one."

"So, what about a girlfriend?" Weiss now blurted out, without any thought to it. She realized her mistake a little too late.

"What makes you think I want a girlfriend?" Yang asked, she didn't sound offended as much as Weiss would think.

"It's just a question." Weiss answered. "I don't know, maybe you're gay or something?"

Yang scoffed. "Guy, girl, it doesn't matter who I date. I don't think I like anyone."

Did Weiss hear that correctly? "You don't think?" Weiss repeated.

"Do you have to read into everything I say?" Yang sounded a little peeved. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe _you_ wanting a girlfriend." Yang grinned, trying to test the ice queen.

Weiss sighed, but decided to answer seriously "I've never dated a girl, but I wouldn't be against it."

Yang frowned. "You're no fun when you answer earnestly."

At least Yang figured out one thing, she had more competition to deal with. Wait, what? Yang knew she had no shot at being with Weiss. Weiss didn't like her like that and never would. Yang probably wasn't even a contender in Weiss's pool.

Weiss had a rather smug look on her face as the pulled up to a fancy looking hotel.

"Jeez, Weiss you really went all out." Yang looked up at the enormous hotel that had it's own valet parking and everything. "We're only staying here for one night." Yang muttered.

"I know, but we might as well live it up while we're here." Weiss commented.

Weiss had parked her own car, but left a generous tip to the young man working the valet anyways.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this gesture. Weiss was a good person, there was no denying that. Yang now knew this. Yang had developed a crush on the girl, but denied it. Mostly due to the fact she didn't think she deserved Weiss nor did she think that Weiss liked her or would like her like that.

The two got their reservations as they signed into the hotel, now making their way up to the fourth floor that offered a very large and spacious room. Two beds, a couch, two , this hotel was much larger than Yang's own apartment. At least, that's what she thought.

"Tccch." Yang voiced. A sign of her disapproval.

"What?" Weiss now claimed a bed.

"You're showing off again!" Yang complained.

"What happened to you not complaining anymore? Remember, I won the bet."

"You never set an end date. That ended long ago!"

"That's where you're wrong, Xiao Long. It lasts forever." Weiss mischievously grinned at her with an equally mischievous glare.

Yang scrunched her face and crossed her eyes in irritation.

"I hope your face sticks like that." Weiss commented.

Yang's face went into an immediate glare. "Hah. Funny. What are we gonna do for the next few hours anyways?"

"We can go grab a bite to eat and walk around the park."

To Yang, this sounded like a date. This was all to date like, but she denied it. This was what friends do right? Weiss would've done this with Blake in heartbeat if she could Yang thought. Yang was just a second choice.

Unbeknownst to Yang, Weiss was her _first_ choice. But of course, there was no reason to tell her that.

They grabbed a bite to eat at a local diner with so-called killer subs. Yang thought it was delicious while Weiss wasn't 100% impressed. The two chatted about the town, it was hours away from Beacon Academy. The town that Beacon resided it was pretty large, but this town was even bigger. It had it's own central park, and bustled with life. Everywhere seemed particularly busy.

This was the first time Yang had been here. Weiss had been here several times.

After awhile, the two walked to the park where their discussion had become a little heated.

"Really, Yang? Must you complain about every little thing I do? Why can't you just enjoy this? Enjoy my company?" Weiss sighed as they walked through the park.

"I'm not complaining! I'm just saying that you're a big girl and you've made this trip a billion times apparently, and you decided to drag me along? I could be at home with my brothers." Yang had stopped in front of a bench where a man and his stroller were. She didn't notice the man at first, she was too busy with Weiss.

"You mean taking care of them and not relaxing at all?"

"I'm not even relaxed now!" Yang flailed up her arms.

"You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm going to the restroom." Weiss walked away and towards the restroom.

Yang sighed and took the empty seat next to the blond haired man.

He chuckled. "You two sound like an old married couple."

Yang turned her head and glared at the older man.

"Uhh, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to, but you two were right in front of me sooo…" he scratched the nape of his neck. "Yeahh…" he trailed off.

"No, no...I..I don't know why she'd choose me to bring along. She doesn't even like me." Yang buried her head in her hands.

"You're kidding, right?" the man raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yang turned to him. "No, I'm not." she leaned back in the bench at looked at him. "Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Well, I am just a random, handsome stranger with a cute kid. You can trust me y'know. I am a dad. The names Jaune Arc by the way." the goofy man said with a grin.

"Dad's can't always be trusted."

"Ouch, that's a little harsh. But what's up with you and the snow angel?"

"That's a new one." Yang muttered. "I'm Yang. She's...she's Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? As in heiress of the Schnee company? That Schnee? How did you land a girl like that? Wait, no nevermind. Stupid question."

Yang glared at the man who seemed to bumble around his words awkwardly. He was such a doofus. Who in their right mind would ever procreate with such a man? Then again, Yang found no harm in sharing her relationship problems.

* * *

Weiss had entered the restroom and immediately entered a stall. She groaned loudly. "WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LIKE ME, DAMNIT." Weiss stood with her back at the door and her face in her hands.

A light knock now sounded at her stall. She was momentarily startled, she should've known she wasn't alone.

"Uhm, excuse me. Are you all right?" a familiar voice to her called out.

Weiss immediately opened the stall door and was greeted by a familiar face. Her long red hair and emerald eyes made her stand out in any crowd. Not to mention she was nearly, if not taller than Yang. Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha greeted. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but overhear you." Pyrrha momentarily paused. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I'm a Schnee." Weiss muttered.

"Ah, the token white hair. I should've known. It's a pleasure to meet you Weiss." Pyrrha was incredibly smart, not to mention she seemed to know about every famous mogul, actor, and actress. They also knew a lot about her. That's how Pyrrha instantly knew Weiss's name. "Is everything all right?" she asked again.

"I'm here...with a girl. I don't think she likes me the way that I like her."

"What makes you say that?"

"She complains about everything I do. I brought her here to have a good time, and I just want to see her happy. But I think she hates me."

"But she agreed to come here anyways?"

"Yes?" Weiss answered questionably.

"And you say she hates you?"

* * *

"Yes, I think she does." Yang groaned.

"Nahh…" Jaune waved off. "She wouldn't have invited you here if she didn't. She wouldn't care so much about you if she wasn't interested. You say she wants to make you happy?"

"It's like a freakin' quest for her." Yang muttered.

"Then that's a surefire sign that she might like you."

"More than a friend?" Yang questioned.

"Are there signs that she might like you more then a friend?"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe?" Yang paused to think on it. "I mean, we do hang out a lot. One on one lately. She does like to have me...all...to herself." Yang slowed her words in a weird realization. "But that doesn't account for the time she sent me off to go on a blind date!"

"How did that work out?"

"It didn't. Funnily enough, we kind of talked about it in the car. I mean, she did say she would date a girl."

"Is that so?"

* * *

"Yeah. She said it didn't matter who she would date. She said she didn't _think_ she liked anyone." Weiss sighed.

"So let's say that she does like someone." Pyrrha notioned. "How would you feel?"

"I...I don't want her to be with that someone."

"Who do you think she should be with then?" Pyrrha had slowly begun their exit out of the restroom.

"I want her to be with me…" Weiss finally admitted. She couldn't believe it herself. Yet, part of her knew it wasn't right. She knew that she would have to keep denying this feelings. Yang didn't like her! No way in hell!

"And if she wasn't?"

"Honestly, I couldn't picture her with anyone else but me. We hang out so much, it's like we're already a couple if you think about it. Which, I totally don't. Not at all. Not one bit." Yang commented wildly, trying to deny her feelings for Weiss. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the bench.

"But you've said she's done all of that stuff for you, and you still don't think she likes you? Yang, you like her and she likes you. Why is that so hard to admit and understand?" Jaune tilted his head curiously, he lightly pushed the stroller back and forth.

"I don't deserve her."

"That's ridiculous!" Pyrrha said. "Out of what you've told me, you two seem like a perfect match."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I think she deserves someone better."

"Weiss, you like her. She likes you. Clearly. Who else would be better than you? Don't you think you deserve a chance at love and happiness too? The things you want to give her, she can give back if you let her."

This had left Weiss dumbfounded. She couldn't bring herself to admit to herself that she liked Yang. As this might have been the defining moment in Weiss Schnee, finally realizing that she liked Yang Xiao Long. But she would never openly admit it.

"You might be right. But I can't tell her. I won't."

"Love has its way, Weiss."

The two exited the bathrooms.

Weiss noticed Yang sitting at the bench next to the goofy looking blond boy. A slight bit of jealousy had hit her. Weiss did indeed want Yang Xiao Long all to herself.

Yang too, had realized that she wanted Weiss Schnee with the help of a man named Jaune Arc. He was an odd man, but he was genuine.

Yang turned and noted the beauty known as Weiss next to a pretty girl (not as pretty as Weiss though!) she too was jealous. That jealousy only rose when she realized it was the Pyrrha Nikos and she was walking straight towards them!

"So I see you made friends with my husband!" Pyrrha chuckled.

"What?!" The two girls said in unison. The two girls jaw dropped as they looked back and forth from Pyrrha to Jaune. Jaune to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha Nikos was famous, but she was she was one of the celebrities that had ways of keeping under the radar, just like Weiss. They had known she was in a relationship, they just didn't realize it was a...nobody? Then again, Weiss couldn't talk. She was crushing on someone like Yang after all.

"Is this your kid?" Yang now asked, turning to the stroller. The baby dawned red hair like his mother along with blue eyes like his father's.

"Ahh, yes. Remember how everyone thought I had died for a few months?" Pyrrha gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, everyone said you got shot or something stupid." Yang commented.

"I was getting ready to give birth to little Kieran." Pyrrha admitted now walking up and checking up on her son. "I wanted it to be as private as possible."

"That's...impressive." Weiss admitted, now taking her place next to Yang.

"So! What are you two ladies doing this evening?" Jaune began now curious as to why they were here in the first place.

"We're going to that new broadway show." Weiss answered.

"You mean the one tonight?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang and Weiss both nodded.

"Oh, well we have reservations there too! We hope to see you there!" Pyrrha clapped her hands together in excitement. Pyrrha was awfully friendly for a celebrity. Then again, Pyrrha was glad they weren't fawning over her. Well, too much as she noted Yang kept glaring at her for unknown reasons to Pyrrha.

The two duo's bid each other farewell and other pleasantries and made their way off in separate directions as to get ready for the show.

Both girls dressed up rather nicely and found themselves seated next to Pyrrha and Jaune, mostly due to the fact that Pyrrha with the combination of Weiss Schnee managed to use their popularity in order to sit and enjoy one another's company.

If Weiss didn't know any better she felt a small affinity towards Pyrrha, but mostly in a sisterly manner. Weiss discussed simple things, such as why Pyrrha's last name was still Nikos. It was mostly to keep Jaune and her son from the fame. Which Pyrrha was awfully good at keeping things hidden.

Yang continued to glare in envy anytime Pyrrha and Weiss spoke to each other. Jaune just had a continued look of worry for his wife.

The show went on last for two hours. It was a wild ride from start to finish. Yang had never seen anything like it.

But she had to admit that it was fun spending time with Weiss. They weren't friends or anything like that! Not at all.

Once more the two couple made their separate ways. Interestingly enough, Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged numbers with the two.

Yang could hardly believe she had become friends with Pyrrha Nikos! And some weird fool named Jaune Arc.

The two returned to their hotel rooms to retire for the night.

Yang and Weiss both washed up and decided to relax before bed, deciding to watch a movie before bed. It's not like they had to leave super early in the morning this time. If they wanted they could hang around town for a little longer before heading back.

Yang decided to crash onto Weiss's bed as Weiss now glared at her. Yang laid belly down, facing the edge of the bed and towards the T.v.

"Uhm, excuse me?! This is my bed?!" Weiss swatted at Yang's legs which flailed back and forth.

"Yeah, but this is _our_ hotel room."

"Which I paid for!"

Yang glared. "So you want me to get off?" she then raised a curious eyebrow. A simple test to see if Weiss would allow her to stay.

Weiss too raised an eyebrow. As if she knew she was being test. "Do you want to get off?" now turning it into a question.

"You can't just answer every question with a question!" Yang now sat up and faced her.

"Okay, fine. No. You don't have to get off." Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes.

Yang grinned widely with a triumphant look on her face.

"You want to stop looking at me and watch the movie?" Weiss _playfully_ scoffed.

"Why? Loo- I mean _bothering_ you is so much better." Yang had caught herself before she had admitted something dumb.

Weiss knew exactly what she was going to say and blushed. "You're a big dumb brute, you know that?"

"Among other things." Yang dramatically sighed and turned around, now returning to her original position.

Yang was glad she was looking away from Weiss. As she had a sudden revelation from that banter.

Weiss did like her.

She liked Weiss.

They had been flirting for God knows how long.

They both knew that each other knew and were accepting about it.

Weiss too, had the same exact revelation.

The only thing was that both of them were too damn stubborn to admit it. So Yang, with mischievousness in mind, decided to see how far she could take it with Weiss.

Although Weiss knew her feelings for Yang, she wanted to let Yang take control and whatever would happen. Happened.

* * *

AN:Also lol Akaloveless - don't be TOO heartbroken. Sheesh. I promise not to have a bad ending though. ;) I also posted that at like THREE AM S OH FUCKING S -

Also Guest commenting on CHPT 13; You have a very good point. But this AU Weiss is extremely altruistic. As in, she only cares about others and doesn't ever think about herself. She want's to make everyone happy. She's ultimately failed in that point in chpt 13. She wouldn't use herself as a vice to get out of what she's done or in this case try to make Yang think about her situation differently. She _wants_ Yang and Blake to hate her. Weiss thinks she deserves every bit of it in the end. Weiss is extremely complex and paradoxical in the fact that she wants Yang regardless of the situation. Also, we gotta remember Yang is still kind of an asshole, while Blake is mentally fucked up with anxiety and a mixture of drugs that have affected her brain. Had Weiss tried to pull in some sympathy moves, YOUNG Yang wouldn't have any sympathy. Yang would still spite the SHIT out of Weiss. Blake? Blake wouldn't understand. I hope that makes sense lmao.

I like to think of these characters with so many flaws and contradictions so I can make them seem more human. Logic doesn't apply to the actions we take when we're in love. Whether it's platonic, romantic, or sexual - Humans don't always make sense. I don't want this story to always make sense along with my version of these characters.


End file.
